


All Days of Our Lives Oneshots

by hansluke



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Cancer, Chad is a horrible roommate, Mental Illness, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Days oneshots posted in one place. Each are their own story and unrelated to each other.</p><p>Chapters 1-24 are WilSon<br/>Chapters 25-30 are Horita</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> These have all been posted before, I just wanted to put them all in one place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Will you write Chad returning to Salem and staying with WilSon while being the most annoying roommate possible? I always wanted to see them as roommates.

"Look, I know this is a lot to ask," Chad explained, sitting at the bar, "You guys have Arianna and everything...but seriously, you let Gabi live there. I just need somewhere temporary."

Sonny sighed, looking at him.Chad looked desperate. He knew his friend had few options. It was either the DiMera mansion or the Salem Inn. He knew that since Chad refused to take money from his family, his only income was working at TBD and he'd only been back to work for a day.

"Okay," Sonny said, sounding hesitant about it.

"You're the best friend ever!" Chad said, "I swear, I won't annoy you guys...and if you need some time for anything...like sex wise-"

"Chad!" Sonny interrupted him, "Go back to work...please."

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonny asked as he walked into the apartment and saw Will sitting on the couch, holding onto Arianna and looking worried.

"I was trying to write and she started crying," Will explained, "So I went in and got her and I figured maybe she needed changed or she was hungry," he said, trying to calm her down, "But I did both of those and she's still crying."

"Maybe she has another tooth coming in," Sonny said, moving to sit down beside him quickly, not wanting their daughter to be in pain.

"I-I didn't check," Will felt his cheeks heat up, "Here, you check, I'll go get a teething ring from the freezer," he said, handing their daughter to him quickly and going over to the freezer.

"Yeah!" Sonny called, "Tooth number two."

Will quickly walked back over, sighing and handing the cold teething ring to Sonny, "I feel stupid now."

"No, stupid was confessing to Nick's murder when you didn't do anything," Sonny said, holding the teething ring while Arianna chewed on it, "Your daddy is just a little bit of a dork sometimes, huh, Ari?"

Will slapped his arm playfully, "Don't be a jerk."

Sonny just laughed, sighing and holding her as Arianna stopped crying, "Uh...so I talked to Chad today."

"Yeah?" Will smiled, "I'm glad he's back."

"So...how would you feel about him staying with us for a while?" Sonny asked hesitantly.

Will gave him a look that Sonny could tell said _Are you kidding me?_

Sonny sighed, "Look, it's just a for a while until he saves up the money-"

"I write here during the day," Will said, "I write and I need to concentrate, Sonny. You're his boss, you've seen the good side of him. _I_ went to high school with him."

Sonny groaned, "Will, he'll be at work and school most of the time! You'll hardly even notice he's here."

Will bit his lip, thinking about it.

"It's either he stays here or the DiMera mansion," Sonny said, "Would you really wish that on anyone?"

"You know they actually have a dungeon? Seriously, a dungeon, Sonny," he sighed, "Okay, just...give him some ground rules."

Sonny smiled and as if on que, someone knocked on the door.

Will walked over, opening the door and sighed when he saw Chad, "You already told him he could before asking me, didn't you?"

"I know you're a softy," Sonny said, "So I knew you'd say yes."

Will rolled his eyes, stepping aside so Chad could come in.

"Thanks for letting me stay, man," Chad smiled at Will.

"Yeah, okay," Will said, crossing his arms, "You can stay in Gabi's old room."

"Did you clean it after she left?" Chad asked.

"Seriously?" Will snapped, "She's in jail and she's the mother of my child, man. You could be a little more sensitive!"

"I knew she'd go nuts eventually...you're just lucky she killed someone that deserved it and not one of you," Chad shrugged, grabbing his bags and walking in the other room.

"I swear to-" Will started.

"Shh," Sonny whispered, pointing at Arianna, "She's sleeping."

Will sighed, sitting down beside him, "I have the feeling this is going to be a mistake," he whispered.

"Everything will be fine," Sonny laughed, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Everything isn't fine," Will said, standing outside of their apartment door the next day.

"I'm at work," Sonny said, "It's Chad's day off and Ben is...I don't even know where Ben is."

"You should rethink who you trust when you hire them," Will commented, "But seriously, everything isn't fine and you said it would be."

"What's going on, Will?" Sonny sighed, leaning on the counter.

"He left his underwear in the bathroom after he showered!" Will said, "You know I'm all for being messy...you've seen my car, Sonny. But seriously, his _underwear_!"

Sonny laughed, "Babe, I'm sure he just dropped them."

"I had to pick them up and I had to touch them," Will said.

Sonny swore he could see Will pouting right about now.

"Well, I'll kiss your hand better when I get home," Sonny said, trying not to sound amused about it.

"You're going to be kissing where Chad's underwear was!" Will groaned.

"Did you wash your hands?" Sonny laughed, unable to hide it anymore.

"Of course I did!" Will said quickly.

"Then everything will be fine," Sonny smiled, "Go finish writing."

Will sighed, "Fine," he mumbled.

"How's Ari?" Sonny asked.

"Good, she's just been playing with her teething rings today, mostly...and her bear," Will shrugged, "She should get some sleep tonight, I hope," he said quietly, "I love you."

"Love you too," Sonny said, hanging up.

* * *

"She's asleep again," Sonny said that night after he came home. He flopped down on the couch.

"Good, we can finally watch this then," Will smiled, starting the movie.

"I'd rather do other things," Sonny said, pulling him closer.

Will grinned, wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck, "Oh, really? What would those things be?"

"You," Sonny breathed out before kissing him deeply.

Will laughed quietly against his lips, his hands going to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the door swinging open.

"I hate him," Chad said, slamming the door, "I hate him and I hate them."

Will groaned, resting his forehead on Sonny's.

"Seriously, I was with her first. I know I did some bad stuff-" Chad started and looked at them, "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, I a little bit," Will muttered.

"I'll, uh...get out of your hair then," Chad said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No," Will sighed, "Tell us how it's going."

"Yeah, how's your latest attempt at destroying Ben?" Sonny asked, finally letting go of Will.

Will sighed, closing his eyes and listening to Chad as he started rambling.

* * *

"Arianna is with a sitter," Will said, pulling Sonny into his office at TBD, "We're not at home and there is no roommate here," he explained, pulling on Sonny's shirt.

Sonny laughed, "Well, Will, I never took you for the office sex type of guy."

"I wasn't but it's been a week, Sonny. A week," he said, "Seriously, you let the most cockblocking guy in the world be our roommate," he groaned.

"He doesn't mean to do it," Sonny laughed, pulling Will's shirt over his head.

"Let's stop talking about Chad now," Will said, kissing him quickly.

Sonny moaned against his lips, wrapping his arms around Will's waist and pulling him closer as he leaned on the wall. His hands started to slip down Will's back.

 _Finally,_ Will thought to himself, moaning when Sonny's lips moved to start kissing and sucking on his neck.

Someone knocked on the door.

"No," Will groaned.

"Who is it?" Sonny called.

"Hey, it's Chad!" he called.

"No," Will said, pushing Sonny back, "No way in hell, Sonny."

"Is it important?" Sonny sighed.

Chad huffed, "Kind of, yeah."

Will sighed, grabbing his shirt, "I can't have sex, I can't write, the only thing I can do is take care of Arianna," he said.

Sonny sighed, "Will, it's going to be fine. He'll move out eventually."

"I think he's going to be like one of those creepy uncles that lives in the basement," Will muttered, grabbing his jacket and walking out, pushing passed Chad he did.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do you need, Chad?"

"It's about Abigail," Chad said.

Sonny groaned, resisting the urge to smack his head off of the wall.

* * *

"Will," Chad said, sitting on the couch and watching as he typed away on his laptop, "Will."

Will gritted his teeth, refusing to acknowledge him. He was almost finished. If he could just keep his focus a little bit longer he could get this done and-

"William!" Chad groaned, "Will, it's important."

Will took a deep breath and continued to type as fast as he could.

"William Robert Horton-Kiriakis!" Chad yelled.

"WHAT?!" Will demanded, finally at his breaking point.

"I'm bored," Chad finally sighed.

Will shut his laptop and stood up. He walked over, grabbing the taller man by the front of his shirt, and drug him to the front door.

"Hey, what the hell?" Chad laughed.

Will opened the door and shoved him out, shutting it and locking it after he did. He went over and sat on the couch. He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down but decided on a better option. He grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

* * *

"The weirdest thing just happened," Chad said, looking confused as he sat at the bar.

"Isn't it your day off?" T asked as he made a drink, "Sonny, it's his day off, tell him to go home."

Sonny sent him a glare before turning back to Chad, "What is it?"

"Will just got, like...really pissed," Chad said.

Sonny's attention was immediately caught when he mentioned Will, "What happened?" he asked quickly.

"I was just trying to get him to talk to me and he kept ignoring me," Chad shrugged, "So I yelled his name. The guy actually slammed his laptop and drug me out the door and shut it."

Sonny groaned, putting his head on the counter.

"He's actually kind of strong," Chad said, "Never thought he was in school...except that one time when he tried to join the wrestling team-"

"Chad!" Sonny interrupted quickly, sitting up.

"What?" Chad sighed.

"Shut up for a minute, I'm thinking," Sonny said, looking around the club. He had to find somewhere else for Chad to stay. He was making Will mad now, stopping his writing, and he was pretty sure most of it was because Will was sexually frustrated at the moment; but he had to admit, Chad was being slightly annoying now. Slightly annoying to Sonny was majorly annoying to Will...he'd always had more patience than his husband.

Sonny's eyes finally fell on T. He turned to Chad, "Be right back," he said, walking over, "Hey, T...you know how you owe me a favor?"

* * *

Sonny walked into the apartment, "Hey, Will, I'm-" he went silent instantly when he saw the couch.

Will was asleep on his back on the couch and Arianna was asleep on his chest, both of them looking like they were at peace.

Sonny laughed quietly and walked over, kissing both their heads. He winced when Arianna stirred, hoping he didn't wake her up. Arianna opened her wide blue eyes, staring at Sonny.

"Hey, there," Sonny smiled, picking her up and was careful not to wake Will, "How about I take you to your crib so your daddy can get some rest?" he smiled, holding onto her.

Arianna hardly reacted, just letting out a small yawn.

Sonny smiled at their daughter and put her down in her crib, "Sweet dreams, Ari," he said quietly, walking out and shutting the door.

"Hey, Sonny-" Chad walked in.

Sonny pointed at him and gestured to Will. He quickly led him outside and shut the door, "What is it?"

"T said I could stay with him so I'm going to get out of your hair," Chad smiled, "I just came to pick up my stuff. No offense to you guys, but you aren't the best roommates."

Sonny bit the inside of his lip so he wouldn't comment, "Is that so?"

"Yeah...too many rules," Chad shrugged, "I'll just be quiet, grab my stuff, and get out of here," he smiled, patting Sonny's back, "Thanks, you were a lifesaver."

"Yeah, sure," Sonny said, "See you at work," he waited until Chad was out of hearing range, "Asshole," he said under his breath.

* * *

Sonny shut the door as quietly as possible as soon as Chad walked out.

He locked the door and sighed in relief, leaning on it.

"Ari?!" Will yelled suddenly, sitting up and looking around.

"Hey," Sonny said quickly, "She's in her crib, it's okay."

Will was breathing heavily, "That scared the hell of me, Sonny!"

"I just took her in there so she wouldn't fall off or something," Sonny said, sitting beside him and putting his hand on his back, "You're a restless sleeper sometimes."

Will nodded, starting to calm down, "Right...you're right."

"I have good news," Sonny said, rubbing his back, "I think we can go back to just being friends instead of being friends and roommates to Chad."

"Oh thank God," Will said, hugging him quickly, "What did you do?"

"I called in a favor," Sonny shrugged.

* * *

"I HATE MY LIFE!" T groaned as he came into work the next day.

Sonny failed at concealing his laughter that day.


	2. Retracing Your Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Sonny and Will waking up in bed together after a drunken night, trying to recall what happened.

Will groaned as he woke up, blinking a few times to get his blurry vision to focus. His head was pounding and the sun was coming through the window right in his face. Will went to get up and was jerked back by something. He looked confused and used his free hand to pull the blankets down. He sighed in relief when he saw it was his husband, Sonny, in bed with him. The confusion came back when he saw their hands handcuffed together.

"Damn," Will said under his breath and used his free hand to shake Sonny, "Hey! Sonny, wake up!"

Sonny blinked, "Ow, my head," he groaned, going to bring his hand up to touch his head but looked confused when they were restrained. He looked at Will, "What happened last night?"

"I have no clue," Will said, looking down at their hands, "I think this is a problem though," he said, using his free hand to lift up the covers and sighed in relief, "At least we’re dressed…so no drunk sex?"

"Drunk make out then," Sonny said, looking at the hickey on Will's neck.

"Yeah, I think so," Will said, sighing, "Do you see a key anywhere?"

"I'll look around," Sonny said, leaning over the side of the bed to look around.

"Sonny!" Will yelped when he fell on Sonny’s side and groaned, "Damn."

Sonny laughed quietly, "Sorry," he said, rolling back over.

He sighed, "I think we're stuck like this."

"Okay, let's just…retrace our steps," Will said, standing up.

"Damn it, Will!" Sonny yelped when Will almost drug him across the bed.

"Sorry!" Will sighed, helping him up, "I never knew handcuffs were this difficult."

"Well, that’s a relief," Sonny said under his breath.

Will shoved him playfully and Sonny tripped over a discarded shirt on their floor, making them both fall to the ground.

"Damn," Will groaned after face planting on the floor with him.

* * *

"Okay, so this isn't going to be that hard," Sonny said, "I remember we left Arianna with Marlena because last night it was T's birthday party," he said as they walked to Club TBD because there was no way either of them were driving.

"So we just need to talk to T- damn it, Sonny, stop walking so fast!" Will huffed.

Sonny sighed when he saw he'd practically been dragging his husband, "Right, sorry," he said, "I just want to get these things off…not that I don't love you and want to be with you all the time, but I really, really have to pee and I'd like to keep kind of privacy in our relationship."

"Good plan," Will said, walking fast with him now until he got to the club.

Sonny walked in quickly and made sure he held the door open so it wouldn't hit Will. He walked over and sat at the counter and groaned when Will almost fell.

"Sorry," Will said, managing to climb on the stool beside him.

"Ben, have you seen T?" Sonny asked.

"Uh," Ben turned around and stared at their hands, "I think he's at home, he's off this morning…what happened to you guys?" he asked, trying to play innocent.

"That’s what we want to know," Will sighed.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Well, you guys did have T's party here last night. You could check the security cameras."

"Good idea," Sonny nodded, standing up and forgetting their current situation, causing Will to fall backwards off of the stood and on the floor.

"Sonny!" Will yelled.

"Sorry," Sonny sighed, helping him up and glared at Ben when he laughed, "This isn't funny."

"It’s hilarious," Ben snorted.

 

"I sign your pay checks," Sonny commented.

"Not funny at all," Ben corrected.

Will glared at him as they walked into Sonny's office.

"Any luck getting T to answer his phone?" Will asked.

Will shook his head, "I texted him three times and called twice. No answer."

Sonny sighed and typed in his password.

"Your password is my name? That's sweet," Will grinned.

Sonny rolled his eyes and finally found the security tape and sighed, "Okay, T's party started, I remember that."

Will nodded, watching as well.

"So then we started drinking," Sonny pointed at the screen.

"Yeah, I got that," Will rolled his eyes and then his eyes widened when he saw Sonny start kissing his neck on the screen in public, "Sonny!"

"I was drunk!" he defended himself quickly.

"That was in public!" Will groaned, putting his head on the desk, "Is there volume?"

"Oh, yeah," Sonny said, turning it on quickly.

"Sonny, we need more to drink," T was saying.

_"No," Will slurred, holding onto Sonny's arm, "Don’t leave me."_

"Oh my God," Will groaned.

Sonny was laughing and then fast forwarded the video.

"Stop it!" Will sighed, "It's not that funny."

_"Hey, hey," T said, getting their attention, "The stripper left handcuffs here. You guys might as well wear them."_

"Stripper?!" Will demanded.

Sonny looked confused and rewound the video, "Oh…" he trailed off when he saw a female stripper giving T a lapdance.

Will rolled his eyes and watched Sonny put the video back to where they were before.

_T snickered and cuffed Will and Sonny together on the video._

_"Hey!" Will complained._

_"Kinky," Sonny giggled._

"Oh my God," Will groaned.

Sonny turned the video off, “So….T must have the keys, right?”

"Or the stripper," Will snorted.

Sonny sighed, "Let’s go find T," he said, standing up and helping Will up as he did, "Hey, at least we didn't fall this time."

"Right," Will rolled his eyes, "That’s such good news. Because you know what happens if we don't find the keys to this thing? We're going to have to find someone who knows how to cut handcuffs."

Sonny sighed, "You're overdramatic."

"We’re handcuffed together and we have to walk through town square," Will said seriously, "And we’re supposed to pick up Arianna soon. I really don’t want to walk in my grandma's apartment handcuffed to my husband."

Sonny rolled his eyes and pulled his sleeve down over the cuffs on his side and did the same with Will's shirt and grabbed his hand, "There. Now we're walking through town square and holding hands."

"While looking for our friend who is most likely hung over or possibly looking for a stripper," Will deadpanned .

Sonny rolled his eyes again and led Will out of the office, locking it after he did.

"Let;s just hope T has them," Will sighed, walking out of TBD with him.

 

* * *

"Will!" someone called, "Sonny!"

"Oh no," Will said under his breath when he saw Roman walking towards them.

"Hey, Mr. Brady," Sonny smiled, bumping Will and holding his h and tightly.

"I told you, Sonny, it’s Roman now," Roman smiled, "How are you guys doing?" he asked.

Will smiled slightly, "We're great, grandpa, we’re actually late for something-"

"I just wanted to tell you that Eric’s wedding is off," Roman sighed.

Sonny looked shocked, "What happened?"

"Nicole happened," Roman rolled his eyes, "But like you said, you're late. I’m sure it will be all over town by tomorrow anyways. See you guys later."

"That was close," Sonny sighed in relief.

"I'll have to check on my Uncle Eric later," Will said quietly, "I mean…I know Nicole has some problems…but everyone judges her before she gets a chance."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, looking at him, "You sympathize with Nicole?"

"Certain people have judged me in the past," Will said simply, starting to walk with him again.

"My mom apologized, Will," Sonny sighed.

"I really don't want to fight with you when I ca'’t walk away," Will rolled his eyes, "But I forgive your mom…so let's not fight."

Sonny nodded and kissed him quickly, “It would have been funny if your grandpa saw the cuffs though,” he snickered.

"No, it would have been traumatizing," Will said.

"Hey, he could have cut them for us!" Sonny continued to snicker.

"Let’s just find T," Will sighed, "And then we need to go home and get some coffee or something, my head is killing me."

"At least neither of us have thrown up," Sonny shrugged, looking on the bright side.

"Don’t jinx it," Will said, sighing, "I hope T is throwing up though…this is all his fault."

Sonny sighed in relief when they finally got to T's apartment building and hit the buzzer for his door.

Silence.

Sonny hit it again, getting impatient.

"What?" T finally groaned over the speaker.

"T-" Sonny started.

"Let us in, asshole!" Will called.

"Will," Sonny groaned.

The door buzzed and Sonny opened it quickly and practically drug Will upstairs.

T opened the door when they got there and his hair was a mess.

"Dude, you smell," Will wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, that happens when you’re hungover," T snorted, "What’s going on?"

Will and Sonny held up their cuffed hands, both of them glaring at them.

"Oh…yeah, I remember that," T started laughing.

"Yeah, well, it’s your job to fix it," Will said, "Where are the keys?"

T stared at them, "Uh…that’s a good question, guys."

"T, you were the one with the handcuffs!" Sonny groaned.

T sighed, "Just let me check my clothes from last night…I might have kept it in my pocket…be right back," he ran inside when he saw their glares.

Sonny sighed and kissed Will's cheek, trying to calm him down, "Stop calling our friend an asshole."

"He is an asshole," Will mumbled.

Sonny laughed, "Just calm down."

"I want to take a shower and I want my headache to go away and not that I don't love being this close to you, sometimes you just need to shower alone," Will groaned.

Sonny rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek again, "I get it, don’t worry."

T walked out, holding a key, "Got it!”"he said, "Now before I give this to you, you have to promise not to take a swing at me, Will."

Will glared at him, “Give. Us. The. Key.”

T sighed and grabbed their wrists and uncuffed them, "There you go."

Sonny grabbed Will’s arm before he could try to go after T, "Okay…thanks, T. Feel better."

"Thanks for a great party, man…it was awesome, you guys are hilarious," T called.

"Quiet down," Will groaned as they walked downstairs.

"Will, you aren't _that_ hungover," Sonny rolled his eyes, "Overdramatic."

Will glared at him, "Shut up before I puke on you."

* * *

"Still want to shower alone?" Sonny called, standing outside of the bathroom door and knocking, "I made you coffee."

Will opened the door and peeked out, “Only because you made me coffee,” he said simply and drug him inside with him.

 


	3. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first night in their new apartment and Sonny is nervous.

"Ari's asleep," Gabi leaned out of her room, "I'm going to head to bed in case she wakes up later. It's my turn to get her, then-"

"Then mine, then Will's," Sonny laughed, "We got it, Gabi, don't worry.

Gabi sighed, "Will, you're only last because we don't want you up and down all night because of the pain meds-"

"I'm fine, Gabi," Will smiled slightly from where he sat beside Sonny on the couch, "But once I'm done with those things, I'm totally first on the list."

Gabi just laughed, "Remember that in the mornings before you've had your coffee...you're always in such a good mood before coffee," she called before going into her room and shutting the door.

Will leaned back on the couch, watching as the credits of the movie started to pop up on the screen, "I like that movie," he commented.

Sonny had been quiet most of the night, only talking when someone asked him a question. Will just wanted him to say _something_.

"It's getting late," Will continued, "Maybe we should go test the new bed?" he grinned.

"Yeah," Sonny sat up and reached down to help him up quickly as soon as he started to get up.

"Sonny, I'm fine," Will laughed but winced when he said it.

"Right," Sonny put his arm around him and helped him to their room. He pulled the blankets back and helped Will sit down, "Here, I'll get your pajamas for you."

"I can get them-" Will started and then saw the look in Sonny's eyes, "I-I mean...thanks," he said, trying to make the sad look on his boyfriend's face go away, "I'm actually kind of tired anyways."

"Dr. Jonas said that would be a side-effect of your medicine, don't worry about it," Sonny said quickly, grabbing Will a pair of sweat pants.

"Can I have one of your shirts?" Will asked quietly, "I-I mean...it'll be baggier on me and will help-"

"Yeah," Sonny grabbed one of his t-shirts quickly, seeming slightly happier now, "Here," he smiled, unbuttoning Will's shirt.

"Told you that you were better at getting me undressed," Will grinned.

Sonny just chuckled and pulled Will's shirt off of him slowly, "The nurse at the hospital told me that you should wear button ups for a while...it's a lot better than trying to pull these over your head."

Will just nodded, "Yeah, but there's no way I'm wearing a button up to bed, Sonny."

"I know," Sonny laughed, "Okay...arms up sl-"

Will put his arms up quickly and winced.

"I was going to say slowly," Sonny laughed and helped him pull his shirt over his head, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Will nodded, putting his arms down slowly.

Sonny nodded, "Just...be careful, okay?" he asked before starting to unbutton Will's pants.

"Whoa, where's this going?" Will asked playfully.

"No where for another week," Sonny laughed.

Will rolled his eyes and helped Sonny take his pants off and put his pajama pants on again.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed and make sure I locked the door and windows, okay?" Sonny kissed his cheek before walking out.

 _He checked on the doors and windows twice,_ Will thought to himself but laid back on the bed anyways, watching the door and waiting for Sonny to come back in.

Sonny came back in a few minutes later, dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt now. He walked over and fell down beside him, smiling slightly.

"Sonny?" Will sighed.

"Yeah?" Sonny looked over at him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Will whispered.

Sonny swallowed, looking away from him, "Will, you were shot. Something bad already happened and I'm not going to let something like that happen ever again. Never again."

Will moved so he was closer to him, "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" he asked again.

"Will you hold me?" Will swallowed.

Sonny moved over and wrapped his arms around him gently, letting Will rest his back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled the back of his neck.

Will closed his eyes, leaning back into his boyfriend's arms.

Sonny kissed his neck gently before closing his eyes as well.

Sonny didn't let him go all night.

And Will was okay with that.


	4. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as he tried to hide it and put on a mask, he can never escape those thoughts in the back of his mind.

A good writer, a good dad, a good husband.

That's what he had to be.

Will stared at himself in the mirror as he straightened his clothes for the day, trying to make the tie straight. It seemed like every time he looked back into the mirror, it was messed up again.

Sonny was out with Ari, feeding her breakfast. He had gotten up before him and made breakfast for all of them.

 _Of course he did,_ Will thought, rubbing his eyes, _He's a better husband and a better dad than you'll ever be._

No, he wasn't jealous of his own husband, that would be stupid. But he'd always had thoughts like this, even when he was younger. He had no idea when they even started...he just always knew there was someone better than him.

His parents didn't want him and sent him to Switzerland, sending some flimsy excuse.

He was treated like some kind of trophy when he was home; even though he knew whoever had him would end up ignoring him for their jobs.

Mia cheated on him, Chad was better than him.

Gabi, deep down, always wanted Chad.

He couldn't even blackmail someone right. Some how he'd managed to get blackmailed himself...and then get blackmailed while being blackmailed by someone else. Surprisingly, he lived through that one.

Then there was Sonny...Sonny was _perfect_. Way too perfect for him...he would never measure up to him. Sonny was the provider, Sonny was the favorite dad, Sonny actually had a normal relationship with his parents.

He wasn't jealous of Sonny, he just knew Sonny was better than him.

Will rubbed his eyes and tried to fix his tie again, "Damn it," he said under his breath when he couldn't get it to stay where he wanted it to.

When he fell in love with Sonny, he fell fast. He just didn't know he fell for a while and Sonny almost moved on.

With someone better.

Brian was in med school, Brian looked better than him, and Brian was stable. He didn't have the baggage Will did.

But Sonny chose him...even with Brian right there _twice_. Sonny chose Will both times.

Then Will let him down more than twice.

Hell, he was pretty sure sure he'd let Sonny down over one hundred times now. He lied to him, he did basically the opposite of what he said, and he ran off to chase his writing dream _twice_ and just left his own husband in Salem.

But Sonny waited for him.

He always did.

Sonny was the perfect one, after all.

When he finally thought he'd actually done something on his own without any help...when he actually thought someone had been interested in his writing, he was in shock. Then, in the end, it turned out that Sonny had gotten the job for him. Sonny, the provider.

When he finally actually got asked to do a job that he'd gotten, all it did was piss off his husband.

He couldn't do anything _right_.

Will sat up and stared at himself in the mirror and (he knew it was childish) kicked the table in frustration. At least it didn't break, he probably wouldn't have been able to handle that.

"Will? Are you okay in there?" Sonny called.

Will took a shaky breath and cleared his throat, "I'm fine, I just tripped!" he called.

Then when someone actually wanted him to write a screenplay...he had to make the decision of making most of his family in Salem mad or letting down his mother and siblings. They had just lost their father and she just lost her husband...and writing a screenplay would be a lot of work, but he wanted to be there.

Then it completely blew up in his face when Sonny was angry at him.

Then it blew up even _further_ when he got back to Salem and there was this guy...Paul. He was pretty sure he hated the guy _almost_ as much as he hated Brian.

Of course, an ex of Sonny's had to move to town. _Of course,_ he had to be ten times the guy he was. He was a professional baseball player, he could make his own money and no screw up, and he was stable, of course he was stable.

Will was pretty sure he could climb a rock wall and not get a nose bleed followed by a panic attack.

He wondered what it felt like...having guys lined up for you. Of course, he would always pick Sonny. It would always be Sonny. But he just wondered what it felt like to have one other person want you. Half the time he felt like Sonny was being sympathetic with him since no one else ever even glanced at him.

"Will," Sonny peeked in the door, "Hey, your breakfast is getting cold and I need to get to TBD."

"Right," Will said quietly and took his tie off, throwing it across the room, "The tie is broken," he said before brushing passed him.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Will looked up and smiled, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he smiled picking up Ari from her highchair, "Hi, sweetheart," he smiled at her.

"Well, goodbye, my two favorite people in the world," Sonny kissed Ari's head and then kissed Will on the lips quickly, "I love you both, see you later," he smiled before walking out.

Will took a deep breath, "How about we go to the park today?"

Ari giggled and clapped her hands.

Will smiled at her.

A good writer, a good dad, and a good husband.

He could pull this off if he kept the mask on.

He just hoped no one would notice that no one would see through the latest "I'm fine" followed by a fake smile.


	5. Overreaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: WilSon and one of them over-babyproofing?

From the moment Ari stood up -with the help of their couch- Will and Sonny knew they would have to do something.

Suddenly, everything jumped out at them. All the doors that she could get in-

"Sonny, she could break this and get the glass in her hands," Will mumbled, taking the vase and placing it on the kitchen counter, "There."

Sonny nodded and did the same with anything else that Ari could get in her reach.

* * *

Two days later, Ari managed to pull herself up again, this time with the help of their kitchen drawers. It came open and Ari almost fell down. Luckily, Sonny caught her before she could and shut the door.

"Uh...there were these things that my mom used when we lived in Texas," Sonny explained, "I remember learning to get into them when I was three-"

"Then why are we using them?!" Will demanded.

"Will, baby, calm down," Sonny said, "I was a genius child."

Will rolled his eyes, "I still say we just duct tape the drawers shut."

Sonny laughed quietly as he put the childproof locks on the lower drawers, "Then how would we get in them?"

"Remove the duct tape," Will mumbled, watching him.

"Then re-duct tape it every time?" Sonny guessed.

"Exactly," Will sighed, "See, now we're on the same page here."

Sonny laughed quietly, "Will, these are safe," he pulled on the drawer and it came open only slightly, "Now look," he told him, "We push down on this to get it to open for us. Got it?"

"Right," Will said, opening the drawer and closing it a few times to make sure it worked.

"You're going to obsess about this, aren't you?" Sonny sighed.

Will raised an eyebrow, "I am not."

"Sure you aren't," Sonny laughed, walking over and flopping on the couch.

* * *

"Here," Will shoved a package at Sonny, "Put these on for me."

"Where is this going?" Sonny asked, "Do I really want to look in this bag?"

"Sonny!" Will scolded, "Just...no. It's locks for the doors."

Sonny took out the boxes and sighed, "If you're going to obsess about this, can't you put them on yourself?"

Will stared at him, "Do you really want me trying that?"

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, I remember you trying to fix the toaster, Will," he got up, "Where do you want these?"

"I just forgot to unplug it, Sonny!" Will sighed as he walked after him, "One on the closet doors and one on the back door and front door."

"Right," Sonny read the box as he put one on the door, "There. Now all you have to do is squeeze the two sides to open it, okay?"

"Got it," Will nodded.

* * *

One week, two baby gates, Will getting up in the middle of the night and trying to open a drawer and yelling, and one helmet later, Sonny had had enough.

"Okay, okay," Sonny said when he saw Will trying to check if the edges of a table were too sharp, "Enough."

"What?" Will demanded, standing up.

"Think about it," Sonny sighed, pulling him to sit down with him, "What did you grow up with?"

"An insane father, a psychotic mother, a badass grandmother-" Will started.

"No, Will," Sonny sighed, "I mean, what did your parents do when you started walking?"

"Well, at my mom's house she had the baby gates and the door things, but that was about it," Will shrugged, "Then again, she lost custody before so..."

"What about your dad's?" Sonny asked.

"He was drunk in my childhood," Will said bluntly.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, maybe this wasn't the best approach. Will, I think we're smothering Ari."

"What? Why?" Will asked, looking at where Ari was playing with her toy blocks on a toy mat.

"Our daughter has a helmet on and blocks that are so soft they won't even stack," Sonny laughed, "We want to protect her, but we don't want to smother her, okay?"

"What if something happens?" Will sighed.

"Then it happens," Sonny shrugged, walking over and taking the helmet off of Ari, "But we'll do everything to make sure it doesn't. We'll leave the locks on and baby gate up, but let's not put helmets on our daughter, okay?"

Will bit his lip and nodded, "Good idea, it did look a little silly."

"And how about we give her back some normal toys?" Sonny laughed, finding the box, "There you go, sweetheart."

Sonny walked over and flopped back down beside him.

"Did I overreact?" Will sighed, looking at where Ari was already taking her old toys out of the box.

"No," Sonny laughed quietly, "She our first kid...hell, I was nervous too. I don't like the idea of her getting hurt. Or you."

"I didn't get hurt," Will laughed.

"You were trying to open the childproof lock on the door and managed to hit yourself in the face," Sonny said, grabbing the helmet, "Maybe you need this."

"Don't you dare!" Will said, shoving it away.

Sonny laughed as he tried to put it on Will's head, "Come on, give me peace of mind!"

"Sonny, it's a bicycle helmet with pink butterflies on it!" Will said, shoving it away, "Don't you dare!"

"Okay, okay," Sonny said, looking at the helmet, "If we're acting like this, what do we do when we're teaching her to ride a bike? Or going to school?"

"Ride out the waves," Will said, walking over and picking up Ari, "And make sure she has the best childhood possible."

Ari giggled and held onto Will instantly.

Sonny smiled, watching them both.


	6. Here's to 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Since this New Year's Eve is apparently going to suck, how about a good ole' fashioned cute, adorable, cuddly WilSon New Year's Eve with Sonny's resolution can!?

Will pursed his lips as he stared at the can on the coffee table. He was about to finally give into temptation and open when Sonny walked in.

"Hey, hands off," Sonny laughed, "We still have another hour."

"Well, you put it right there," Will rolled his eyes and stood up, helping him with the groceries, "Was Ari okay when you dropped her off with Grandma Marlena?"

"Already sleeping," Sonny laughed quietly, "She fell asleep on the ride there."

"Good," Will smiled slightly, "She took a late nap, maybe I should call and make sure-"

"Will," Sonny grabbed his shoulders, "Your grandma had kids of her own."

"Yeah, my mom, and look how she turned out," Will said, going for the phone.

"Come on," Sonny laughed, holding onto him, "She'll call if anything happens. We're celebrating the new year together and that's final."

Will rolled his eyes and started to put things away from the bags, "Were the stores insane?"

"Not that bad," Sonny said, "It was mostly the traffic."

Will laughed quietly, "Everyone is trying to get to their parties. Hopefully there aren't any accidents tonight."

"That's why we're staying home," Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed his cheek, "We're smart."

"You just want to get me alone," Will joked.

"Damn right," Sonny laughed quietly.

"Okay, okay, there are things that need to be put away, not right now!" Will said quickly, "Turn on the TV, will you? I almost forgot."

"Got it," Sonny went over to the living room and grabbed the remote quickly, turning on the coverage of New York.

"I want to go there one day," Will pointed out, "To see the ball drop in person."

"Let's go next year," Sonny suggested.

Will laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Sonny, we have a daughter."

"We have a daughter this year too," Sonny said, "It would just be overnight."

"We'll see," Will said simply, smiling as he pulled out a large bottle of wine, "You think this is big enough?" he laughed.

"Hey, I own a club," Sonny said, "I get a discount."

* * *

"We have to open this before we start drinking," Will said, flopping down on the couch.

Sonny laughed, kissing his cheek, "Whatever you say."

"Okay, okay," Will pulled it out, "This one was mine," he handed it to him.

"Open mine first," Sonny said, handing him the piece of paper.

Will stared at the piece of paper. They had decided to both to their own in the small, tin can in it last year. At the time, they had both been a little tipsy when they wrote it and Will was beginning to regret his.

Will opened it and bit his lip, reading it out loud, "Get married to Will," he laughed quietly, "You win, you got yours," he tried to snatch his from Sonny quickly.

"No!" Sonny held his up quickly, "I want to read it."

Will pursed his lips and looked away, "Fine. It's stupid though. No one can promise-"

"Be with Sonny forever?" Sonny laughed quietly.

"I was really drunk," Will mumbled, feeling his cheeks turn red, "No one can promise forever...it's stupid for that to be what I wanted out of the year-"

"I can so promise you forever," Sonny laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer, "I, Sonny Kiriakis, promise Will Horton to be with him forever."

Will rolled his eyes, "Sonny-"

"That was close," Sonny pointed to the TV and they listened as everyone counted down, "But I still made it."

Will laughed quietly as everyone yelled ONE on the TV and the confetti started falling.

"A new year," Sonny said.

Will kissed him deeply.

Sonny laughed against his lips and kissed back as Will ran his hand through his hair.

"To twenty fifteen," Will grabbed the glasses from the table behind them.

"To twenty fifteen," Sonny agreed, taking a drink.

"Almost forever," Will said after taking a drink, "We didn't write what we wanted for this year."

Sonny laughed, taking the piece of paper from him, "Ready?"

"You first," Will nodded.

Sonny wrote on the small piece of paper quickly.

"Well, you certainly know what you want," Will snorted.

"I always have," Sonny said, writing on the piece of paper.

_Move further into our life together and get a house._

He folded the piece of paper and wrote his name on the outside before dropping it inside the container, "Now you."

Will wrote on his own next.

_Have another child with Sonny._

He folded it quickly when Sonny tried to look at it, "No peeking, dork," he said, writing his name on the outside and dropping it in.

Sonny closed the lid, "There."

"I hope you get what you want," Will laughed quietly.

"I intend to," Sonny said, standing up and going over to the closet. He quickly put it in the top and closed the door. He walked over and flopped down beside Will, pulling him close and kissing him.

"Happy twenty fifteen," Will said against his lips.

Sonny grinned and kissed back, "I love you so much," he laughed against his lips.

"I love you too," Will grinned, pulling away and watching the celebration on TV.


	7. You Belong to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: With all the angst going on I have a favourite staple, and that's Sonny getting jealous/possessive. Basically a Brian that's after Will, only Will doesn't see it so Sonny acts overtly possessive of Will in public and finally puts his foot down.

Sonny wouldn't admit it out loud, but his husband didn't have a lot of friends. Gabi, T, and Chad (that's debatable) were it. His friends from high school had all left for college after they graduated. Neil, well...Sonny had no idea where he went, but he didn't exactly want the guy around anyways. Gabi was in prison and Chad was currently throwing him under the bus so that left...T.

So, when Will made a friend at work, Sonny was happy. He really was...until he met the guy.

"Sonny, this is Ares," Will said as they walked into TBD, "Ares, this is my husband, Sonny."

"Nice to meet you," Ares held out his hand. Ares had about a foot on both of them and had a lot more muscles than he did.

"Uh...yeah," Sonny said, shaking his hand, "Can I get you guys anything?"

"I'll take a large coffee and...Will, what do you want?" Ares asked.

"Uh, same," Will said.

Ares went to take out the money to pay for both of them.

"Oh, no," Will said, "You don't have to pay for me, I get free coffee."

Ares raised an eyebrow.

"We, uh...have a joint bank account. It would be counterproductive for me to pay for coffee," Will shrugged, taking the coffee from Sonny, "Thanks," he smiled at him, going to find a table.

Sonny didn't miss the way Ares' eyes followed Will. It made him want to yell at Ares to knock it off but it would be pointless and stupid. He felt a weird feeling in his chest as he handed the coffee to Ares and took his money, watching as he went to sit down with his husband.

He really, really didn't like the feeling.

* * *

"Ares and I work in the same department," Will said as he sat on the couch with Sonny that night, "We're working on a project together right now, so it's easier if we get along. He's actually a really nice guy."

"Uh-huh," Sonny said, watching the TV. He put his arm around Will's shoulders tightly. He didn't know why, but he started to kiss his neck.

"Ari is going to be waking up soon, not now," Will laughed.

"C'mon," Sonny said against his neck.

Will laughed and turned his head, kissing him on the lips and wrapping his arms around his neck.

The kiss made the feeling go away.

* * *

"You should come and sit with us when you're on break," Will smiled as he stood at the counter, grabbing the coffee for himself and Ares.

"I actually had to do stock..." he trailed off when he saw Ares looking at Will, "But I can always make time for my amazing husband."

"Awesome," Will smiled, kissing him quickly before walking over and sitting down across Ares.

Sonny was so caught up with watching Ares' every move that he didn't notice T come in.

"Dude, you look pissed," T said, causing him to jump, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Sonny mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration, "I've just been feeling a little off."

"Are you sick? You should go home if you're sick," T pointed out.

"No, I'm not," Sonny said, still not breaking his line of vision on Ares.

"Who's that?" T asked.

"A friend of Will's," Sonny said, "From Sonix."

T glanced back and forth between the table and Sonny and then laughed, "Dude, you are so jealous."

"What?" Sonny asked, finally looking at him.

"I see the way that guy is looking at Will," T pointed out, "And I see the way you're looking at that guy."

"How am I looking at him, T?" Sonny snorted.

"Like you want to murder him," T said, "You used to give me that look when I was...well, a dick."

"I am not," Sonny snorted and went back to watching Ares and Will.

He wasn't jealous.

He wasn't.

* * *

Sonny walked over to the table and sat down beside Will as soon as the clock hit twelve thirty. He put his arm around his waist tightly and kissed his cheek, "Hey."

"Hey," Will smiled.

Sonny nodded to Ares and looked at Will's computer, "What are you working on?"

"Top secret," Will laughed, trying to hide his laptop from him.

"It's always top secret," Sonny laughed as Will closed his laptop, "So, how did you and Ares meet?" he asked, looking at Ares suddenly.

"Oh, well, we work in the same office," Ares said, "And Zoe assigned us to the same project," he shrugged, "Will is an amazing writer, it's really a pleasure to be working with him."

"Uh-huh," Sonny said, "He is an amazing writer...and an amazing husband to me and an amazing father to Ari."

 _Please be like most stereotypical guys and jump back when you find out someone has a kid,_  Sonny thought.

"Oh, really?" Ares smiled, "I get along great with kids. My little nephew loves me. Maybe one day I could meet her."

"Yeah, sure," Sonny muttered, gritting his teeth and holding Will's hand tightly.

Will glanced over at Sonny, looking confused as he gripped his hand tightly.

"So, how did you two meet?" Ares said, interrupting their silent conversation.

"Oh...I met him when he came back to Salem," Will smiled, "He'd just gotten back from climbing a huge mountain."

"Not huge-" Sonny started.

"Second highest mountain in the world," Will snorted.

"I love rock climbing," Ares nodded, "It's great exercise. I could never imagine climbing that though. I've heard it's a long journey."

"Yeah, pretty long actually," Sonny nodded.

"I couldn't imagine being away from someone like Will that long," Ares laughed quietly.

Will pursed his lips, looking away.

"Oh...we weren't together at the time," Sonny said and turned to Will, "I was thinking off taking the rest of the day off, do you want to head home with me?"

Will raised an eyebrow as he stared at him, "Uh...sure. Ares, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Ares said, "Have a good day, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sonny pulled Will up with him and threw a glare at Ares when he saw him practically checking out Will.

Ares didn't say anything in return, just threw him a smirk.

The feeling was back again.

* * *

"Not that I don't love this," Will said as they laid in their bed and Sonny was on top of him, kissing his neck, "But what brought this on?"

"Nothing," Sonny breathed out, "Nothing at all, I just needed to kiss you."

"You can kiss me anytime you want," Will laughed, moving away from him slightly, "But you've been acting really weird lately..."

"I'm not being weird!" Sonny said quickly, "Come on, Will-"

"Nope," Will sat up, causing Sonny to have to get off of him, "No more kisses until you tell me what's bugging you. I know when something is bugging you, Sonny."

Sonny pursed his lips and stared at him, "It's Ares."

"What's wrong with Ares?" Will asked.

Sonny sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Will, I love you, but you are so damn oblivious," he groaned, "He likes you."

"What?!" Will laughed, "Sonny...no...Ares doesn't like me."

"He stares at you when you aren't looking and he flirts with you!" Sonny said, "Will, I know this stuff better than you do. He's interested in you even if you're married."

Will rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

"A-And it pisses me off. I feel weird when he does that stuff a-and when I kiss you...the feeling goes away," Sonny said, his cheeks turning red.

"You're jealous," Will said, "For no good reason, I might add."

"I'm not jealous," Sonny said, "I just...don't like someone else touching you or looking at you."

"That's jealousy," Will pointed out, "And you don't have to worry. Ares isn't interested in me and the only person I'll ever want is you."

"I only believe the second part of that," Sonny mumbled, "Can I kiss you again now?"

"Go right ahead," Will laughed when Sonny practically pushed him back on the bed again, kissing him.

* * *

"There," Will said when they printed out the final page they had to turn into Zoe, "All finished."

"I hope she likes it," Ares told Will.

"She will," Will smiled, "We put a lot of work into it."

"Whatever you say," Ares laughed, "Hey, Will? Hold up a minute," he said before he could walk out of the room.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

Ares kissed him and Will blinked in shock. He quickly pushed away from him.

"I'm married!" Will yelled.

"I don't mind," Ares said, "Will, I really like you."

"I...I like you as a friend, Ares. I...I gotta go," Will said quickly walked out of the room.

 _Sometimes I hate it when he's right,_ Will thought, walking quickly out of the building and heading home.

* * *

"So...first, I want you to sit down," Will pulled Sonny over to the couch, "And I want you to promise to stay calm."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "I'll do my best."

Will pursed his lips, "You were right?"

"I was right?" Sonny asked, "About what?"

Will bit his lip nervously, "Ares kissed me today."

Sonny stared at him.

"Sonny..." Will started.

"I'm going to kill him," Sonny stood up, "I'm literally going to kill him," he said, going for the door.

"No!" Will got up quickly and ran after him, "Sonny, I told him I wasn't interested," he grabbed his arm, "Come on. I'll stay away from him, if it makes you feel better. Please, just calm down."

"I knew he was interested in you!" Sonny yelled, "I knew it!"

"I know, you were right!" Will said quickly, "Can we just drop this now? Please?"

Sonny stared at him and sighed before grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to him.

"Sonny..." Will breathed out.

Sonny kissed him deeply and turned them around, pushing him against the door, "You're mine," he said bluntly, "Got it?"

"I already knew that," Will laughed quietly.

Sonny kissed him again, running his hand through his hair as he did. He really, really wanted to go and punch Ares in the face and tell him to never breathe the same air as his husband again, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't him. He was rational, he was calm...but right now all he wanted to do was show Will who he belonged to.

At least he could do that much without punching someone in the face.

"Take this to the bedroom?" Sonny asked against his lips.

Will nodded quickly, kissing him again.


	8. Roommates (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Will and Sonny are roommates in college and they secretly like each other. Sonny gets jealous when Will brings a guy back to the room and asks for some privacy but Sonny says no and the guy leaves. Sonny then tells Will that he likes him which ends up with them in a hot make out sesh?

"Well, don't you look absolutely adorkable," Sonny snorted as he walked in.

Will was sitting on his bed, studying. He had his glasses on and books spread all around him. He rolled his eyes, "Better than you. You were out all night with Brian and you aren't studying. You're going to fail your final and have to live with your parents all your life."

"Jeez, Will," Sonny laughed, sitting on his bed, "Calm down a little bit. Have some fun."

"It's a week from finals," Will said, "I will not calm down _at all_."

"Look," Sonny said, "Me and a few of my buddies are having a party tonight. I was thinking you could...come with me," he tried. He really hoped Will would get the picture of what he wanted. He couldn't bring himself to actually say the word _date_ to Will. He didn't know why, he just couldn't.

It wasn't that he cared what his friends thought. The first time they had met Will, they laughed. Will was obsessed with his grades and he and his friends...weren't. But somehow, he had developed an unlikely friendship with Will...and he really wanted it to be more than that.

Will glanced up at him, "Your friends don't like me, Sonny."

"They just haven't got to know you yet," Sonny said, moving to sit on the edge of his bed, "Come on, please come with me."

Will raised an eyebrow and sighed, taking his glasses off, "Fine."

Sonny grinned, "Awesome. I swear, you won't regret it."

"Right," Will snorted, "Because no one ever does anything they'll regret at a college party."

* * *

"See, it's not that bad," Sonny told Will as they walked into the party together.

"Right," Will mumbled, "I'm having so much fun already."

"Sonny!" Brent waved to him.

"Come on," Sonny pulled him over to where his friends were sitting on the couch.

"Wow, how did he manage to drag you out?" Brian laughed, looking at Will.

Sonny glared at him, "Brian, don't."

"I needed a break from studying," Will said quietly and sat down at the end of the other couch as far away from them as possible.

Sonny walked over and sat beside him, "Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"Not really," Will mumbled, "I don't drink."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're just a baby," Brent laughed, "How old are you again?"

"Eighteen," Will mumbled.

"Damn, Sonny," Brent laughed, "Practically a cradle robber."

Sonny glared at him and then turned to Will, "I'll go get you a bottle of water or something, okay?"

Will just nodded, looking away from the others awkwardly.

As soon as Sonny walked away Brian called for some guy.

"Neil!" Brian called, "Hey, man, surprised you showed up."

"Yeah, I just needed a break from studying," Neil laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, sit down with the other nerd over there," Brian said, gesturing to Will.

Will rolled his eyes and looked away from them.

"Hey," Neil sat down, "I'm Neil," he held out his hand.

Will smiled and shook it, "I'm Will."

"You two should go dance!" Brian called over the music.

Will rolled his eyes and looked around, "Uh...I'm actually pretty sure Sonny went to get me a drink, so..."

"Oh, go on!" Brent laughed, "Get outta here, we'll tell him where you are."

Will bit his lip nervously and nodded, looking at Neil, "Do you want to?"

Neil grinned, "Sure."

* * *

"I swear, I usually don't do this," Will laughed as he fell on the bed with Neil.

"I don't judge, believe me," Neil grinned against his lips. His hands were on Will's hips and suddenly his lips were on Will's neck.

Then the door was unlocked and Sonny walked in.

"Shit," Will jumped away from Neil quickly, his cheeks turning red.

"Hey, we hung a sock on the door!" Neil protested.

"This is my room too!" Sonny yelled. Suddenly, he was full of rage. He had accepted Will going and dancing with Neil, but that was what he thought they were doing. Dancing.

"Can we please have some privacy?" Will sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

And then Sonny got an idea. He walked over and flopped on his bed, "Nah, I think I'm just going to get to sleep."

Will glared at him, "Sonny, I give you all the privacy you want. Get. Out."

"No!" Sonny said, sitting on his bed and crossing his arms.

Will glared at Sonny and turned to Neil, "Where's your room?"

"Across campus," Neil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Uh...obviously I'm intruding. I'm going to head out of here...see you around, Will," he said, getting up and walking out the door.

Will stood up as soon as the door shut, "What the hell, Sonny?!" he yelled.

"Like I said, it's my room too!" Sonny said, "I don't have to leave because you told me to!"

"Every time you have someone here I give you all the privacy you need! E-Even when it's Brian! You know how much I hate Brian yet you still bring him here!" Will's hands were clenched in fists.

 _He's hot when he's angry,_ Sonny thought, getting sidetracked.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Sonny said simply.

"You're such an asshole," Will snapped, "Why the hell do you always do this?!"

"Do what?!" Sonny demanded.

"Every time I bring anyone over, you practically chase them away!" Will yelled, "Even when I study! What the _hell_ is your problem?!"

"I don't have a problem!" Sonny snapped.

Will glared at him, "Whatever," he snapped, grabbing his clothes for bed, "You're an asshole, I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Stop," Sonny said, standing up and grabbing his wrist.

Will gritted his teeth, "What?" he demanded.

"I chase them away because I like you," Sonny said quietly.

Will turned around and stared at him, "What?"

"I-I...I liked you," Sonny pursed his lips, "And I-I've wanted to ask you on a d-date...but I can't. I was freaked out, I guess. I've never felt like this towards anyone before," he said awkwardly.

Will stared at him and laughed in shock, "Thank god."

"What?" Sonny asked. "I-I thought I was the only one," Will swallowed, "Do you know how hard it is for me to see you bring guys in here?"

"I'm sorry," Sonny whispered, "Will, I didn't know you-"

Will cut him off by kissing him deeply.

Sonny let out a shocked noise, but his hands fell to Will's waist instantly, using his belt loops to pull him close.

Will moaned against his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Sonny backed them up until they were close to the bed and Will fell back when his knees hit, making Sonny crawl on top of him so they didn't break the kiss.

"Fuck," Will finally gasped when they pulled away, breathing heavily, "Wow."

Sonny grinned and kissed him again, his hand going under Will's shirt to feel the well-toned muscles.

Will whined when he pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"We shouldn't...take this too far," Sonny said breathlessly.

Will rubbed his eyes, suddenly back in his right mind, "You're right," he laughed and moved so he was lying on his bed.

Sonny flopped down beside him and wrapped his arms around him, "Hi."

Will grinned, "Hi," he breathed out.

"So...this is it," Sonny said, "Are we..."

"Dating?" Will asked, "I think so."

Sonny grinned and kissed him again.


	9. Pain Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Will and Sonny are in the hospital. Will just woke up from surgery and is loopy, and Sonny is sitting by him. Will sees Sonny and immediately starts spewing out pick-up lines and hitting on him, though some of the lines don’t really make so much sense.

Sonny knew he shouldn't have let Will help decorate the new club.

Honestly, he just wanted him to stop asking again and again.

So, Will was helping hang up wallpaper and fell off of the ladder. Then he hit his head and about gave Sonny a heart attack. In the end, after an ambulance ride and Sonny about having a break down, Dr. Jonas said that Will would be fine and just had a small concussion and a broken arm...which was the hand he used to write with. Sonny knew that wasn't going to go over well.

 

They had to do a minor operation because a piece of the bone had shattered and it had just about given Sonny an even bigger heart attack than seeing Will fall.

Sonny sat beside Will's hospital bed, holding his hand, "You know...even though this was just a mistake, I hate seeing you in a hospital bed," he commented even though his husband was unconscious.

"Here," Maxine walked in, "The doctor wants us to put him on some pain meds for when he wakes up."

Sonny stared at her, "Any side effects?"

"It'll just make him a little loopy, don't worry about it, sweetheart," she smiled at him, "You know this boy is real lucky to have you, right?"

"I'm the lucky one," Sonny smiled slightly as she walked out. He kissed Will's hand and waited for him to wake up. He eventually decided to call Marlena and check on Ari and exited the room so he didn't bother Will.

* * *

He walked back in and Will was staring off into space.

"Will!" Sonny said quickly, walking over and sitting down, "How do you feel? Should I get a doctor?"

"I-I feel great," Will laughed, putting his head back, "Did you get me drunk?"

"What? No, Will," Sonny sighed, "You fell off a ladder and broke your arm."

"Because I wouldn't mind someone like you takin' advantage of me," Will said.

Sonny laughed, "Oh, you're going to be hilarious on these," he snorted, holding his hand and kissing it.

"H-Hey," Will said, "Hey, Sonny, hey."

"What, Will?" he laughed.

"Did it hurt?" Will asked.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh my God, Will."

"You gotta say...you gotta say _did what hurt?_ " Will said, "Come on, Sonny."

Sonny laughed quietly, "Okay, did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven," Will said seriously, "I-I didn't know angels flew his low!"

Sonny pursed his lips so he didn't laugh, "Oh, you're such a sweet talker, Will Horton."

"H-Hey, Sonny," Will said, "Are you homework?"

Sonny tried not to laugh.

"Because...Because I should be doing you but I'm not," Will whispered.

"Will, you've graduated," Sonny laughed.

"Are your legs tired?" Will asked.

Sonny rubbed his face, trying not to laugh.

"B-Because you've been running through my mind all night," Will giggled.

 _Oh God, he just giggled,_ Sonny thought, resisting the urge to take out his phone and film all of this.

"I'm so tired," Will groaned, "Sonny, hold me."

"You're in a hospital bed," Sonny laughed quietly.

"Sonny," he whined.

Sonny sighed, glancing at the door, "Fine, but if a nurse yells at me, it's all your fault," he said, getting in bed with him and wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

"I did not say that!" Will laughed as Sonny walked into the apartment with him.

"You did so," Sonny said, "You were throwing a million cheesy pick up lines at me, Horton."

Will sat down and grabbed his notebook to start writing when the realization must have finally hit him that he wasn't going to be able to use his writing hand for a while.

"Son of a bitch!" Will yelled.

"There is is," Sonny said under his breath, rolling his eyes.

He married a dork.


	10. Make it Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after the papers are filed and finalized, they're living separate lives. Sonny only sees him when he brings Ari to see him...he knows he's avoiding him and maybe Sonny is avoiding him too.
> 
> Sonny wasn't expecting Will to try to move on.
> 
> He also wasn't expecting he would have to play white knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Will gets drugged in this story, but nothing happens after that.

Sonny watched as Will sat on the couch with Ari in his lap. It used to be such a normal, everyday sight in his apartment...but now every time he saw it, he treasured it.

He'd found out about the cheating...and he blew up, he'd admit it. He yelled at Will...things he couldn't take back. He was angry when it happened, but now he just wanted to talk everything over and at least try to fix things. But it was too late. They'd filed the papers two months ago and divorce had been finalized a week after that. Will ran out that night...Sonny had no idea where he went but he came back the next morning and started packing.

At the time, Sonny yelled at him to just go. He didn't know why he didn't think it through...of course Will would take Ari. Despite both of them knowing Sonny was as much Ari's dad as Will was, the real world wasn't in Sonny's favor. That was Will's daughter. Will had custody of her...of course he'd take her with him.

Will and Ari were living with Marlena now. But, despite never making up with each other and only being civil around each other for Ari's sake, Will never went back on his promise. He still let Sonny see her. Usually during the week he would bring her into TBD after daycare and sometimes over to the apartment...but most of the time it was TBD. He brought her into the apartment usually twice a week and TBD almost everyday.

Will pursed his lips, trying to fix Ari's hair, "Um...I can't bring her over next Friday night like I usually do," he said quietly.

Sonny glanced up at him, "Do you want me to come over or something? I can...if you want me to. I mean-"

"I-I'm actually busy that night," Will said, "So she's staying with my grandma."

"Oh," Sonny said quietly. He wanted to ask him what he was busy with...but that wasn't his business anymore.

"I can bring her over during the weekend if you aren't working," Will said quietly, still refusing to meet his eyes. He did that a lot now.

Sonny glanced down to Will's hand, "Oh," he said in realization. The two months he'd been bringing Ari over, Will was usually still wearing his ring. Sonny didn't say anything, usually he wore his as well.

Now Will's ring was gone.

Will bit his lip, "Yeah," he said quietly, "I...someone from work...wants to get dinner. So I'm going to go to the bar with him."

Sonny felt slightly relieved. At least he could keep an eye on them.

"TBD?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"No, The Spot," Will said quietly.

The relief instantly went away.

When was the right time to move on? Sonny didn't know. But it felt like it was way too soon for Will to be moving on. He didn't want Will to move on...he wanted him back. But he cheated.

"Do I know the guy?" Sonny asked hesitantly. He was crossing the line they had drawn between themselves now and he was doing it carefully.

"No," Will said quietly, "He's from Sonix, you wouldn't know him."

"Oh," Sonny bit his lip.

Will glanced up at the clock, "I should take her home, it's almost time for bed."

 _Stay,_ Sonny wanted to say.

"Okay," Sonny cleared his throat, picking Ari up from Will's lap, "Goodbye, sweetheart, I'll see you on Saturday."

Ari made a happy noise.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Sonny laughed quietly, kissing her head. He turned to Will, "Bye, Will."

Will walked out, not saying a word.

As soon as the door closed, Sonny sat down on the couch slowly. He hated the feeling he had...he knew the feeling well and he knew it was called jealousy. He wouldn't show it or ever admit it, but he had a big problem with that emotion. Will had never noticed...no one did. It happened before they were even dating. The first time was when he caught Will and Neil. Even though he knew Will wasn't ready...he wanted that to be him and not Neil.

Neil had been his friend at the time, but after that they kind of kept their distance. Neil knew he liked Will and he still did it and then still took him on a date at The Spot after that. It was kind of a silent feud that ended when he started dating Will.

He got jealous easily, but it was on the inside. Unlike Will, who always showed it with no shame about it.

Sonny ran his hands through his hair.

He needed advice.

Sonny picked up the phone and called his dad, glad he'd returned to Salem.

 _"Hello?"_ his dad answered.

"Dad, hi," Sonny bit his lip, "I, uh...I need to talk to you."

 _"I'll be right over,"_ Justin said instantly.

* * *

Sonny opened the door for his dad, not bothering to put on a polite smile as he did. His dad wouldn't believe the smile anyways, he knew when he was upset.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

Sonny swallowed, "Will can't bring Ari over on Friday because he has a date," he blurted out, "A-And I don't want him to go on a date, dad."

"Sonny..." Justin sighed, "I told the both of you when you signed the papers that you should have thought things through, but you insisted on the divorce."

"I know, I know," Sonny said quickly, pacing back and forth, "I-I just...I made a mistake. I want him back. I don't want him to go."

"Sonny, you need to calm down," Justin sighed, "It's just a date, he's not getting married."

Sonny sat down on the couch and grabbed a pillow, holding it close to him, "I-I wanted him to stay here tonight. I didn't tell him, but I did," he whispered, "Can't you like...reverse the divorce papers?"

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that," Justin sighed, sitting down beside him, "Sonny, after Friday, I think you should be honest with Will. But I don't want you running in there and ruining his date. That will just make things worse."

"Wh-What if it's some shady guy and he gets hurt?" Sonny whispered, "He's going on a date with someone from Sonix. Some of those people are shady."

"Sonny, it'll be fine," Justin said, "Will knows how to take care of himself."

"But I want to take care of him," Sonny groaned, hiding his face in the pillow.

Justin laughed quietly, "It's like when you were crushing on him all over again. Sonny, you can't change the past but you can change the future."

Sonny stared at him and nodded, "I'll tell him on Saturday...when he brings Ari over."

Justin nodded, "That's a good idea," he smiled, "Everything will be fine, Sonny."

"I hope you're right," Sonny whispered.

* * *

Will cleared his throat as he tried to fix his hair in the mirror. He sighed, taking a deep breath and getting out of his car outside of The Spot. He wanted to meet the guy here, not let him know where he lived with his grandma and his daughter.

He walked into the bar. He remembered this place.

He laughed quietly when he saw Neil out on the floor...nothing had changed, then.

"Will!" Neil yelled when he saw him. He stumbled over, "Hey, dude, what are you doing here?"

"Uh...I have a date," Will laughed awkwardly.

Neil raised an eyebrow, "I thought I saw a wedding announcement for you..."

"Divorced," Will said quietly, "I, uh...did something stupid."

"Ah, I'm sorry, man," Neil sighed, "Everyone makes mistakes...didn't you listen to Hannah Montana?"

Will stared at him blankly, "Why did you listen to a Disney character?"

"Hey, Miley is good, man!" Neil said, "Come dance with me."

"I have a date, Neil," Will laughed, "And you're drunk."

"Buzzed," Neil corrected, "I'm buzzed."

"Will!" someone called from the bar. "That's my date," Will smiled, "Bye, Neil."

Neil waved, going to go back into the crowd until he saw who Will was sitting with.

"Oh shit," Neil hissed. He walked over and sat on the other side of Will, "Beer," he told the bartender.

"I thought you were dancing," Will laughed.

"Needed a break," Neil said simply.

"I'm glad you came here with me tonight, Will," Sean said, "I only come here with people who are special to me."

Neil cringed at that one. He sent the bartender a look and nodded slightly to Will and Sean.

The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Two beers, please," Sean smiled at the bartender.

The bartender gave him a suspicious look before giving them their beers. Neil watched as Will instantly put his thumb over the opening of his bottle. At least he remembered some of the things he taught him.

"I gotta go," Neil told Will when he realized that he could be safe on his own, "My dance partner is getting lonely."

"Oh, can't have that," Will laughed.

Neil patted his back before going into the crowd but he stuck close by. There was rumors about Sean...and he had the right to not trust him. There was a rumor that he'd drugged someone once but there was no proof and the person who said it was notorious for lying...but Neil believed him.

* * *

Will looked back at Sean and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm surprised you'd want to go on a date soon," Sean smiled, "I honestly thought you weren't going to say yes to me. You're way out of my league."

Will stared at him with wide eyes, "You actually thought I was out of your league?"

"Well...I mean you're a really talented writer and you're gorgeous," he shrugged.

Will blinked in shock, "I, um..." he laughed nervously. He wasn't used to this...he didn't know how to react.

"I have to...use the restroom," Will said quickly, walking away from him. Will pulled out his phone as soon as he got into the restroom and Googled _How to react to flirting._ He knew it was stupid, but he had to check. Last time someone flirted with him...a stupid mistake ruined his marriage.

After reading a bunch of pointless results, he walked back out, smiling at Sean awkwardly as he did. He sat down beside him and took a drink of his beer, putting his phone away.

* * *

Sonny was sitting in his apartment, staring at the TV and trying to distract himself. Will would be over with Ari on Saturday...he could distract himself until then. Sonny bit his lip, lying down on the couch and closing his eyes.

He'd been sleeping out there since Will left...he couldn't sleep in their bed without him. He even fell asleep on the couch on New Years Eve because of Will not coming home. He was about to finally fall asleep when his phone rang.

He sat up and looked confused when he saw it was Will and picked it up quickly, "Will?"

"Uh...no," someone said awkwardly, "Look, I don't know if you remember me-"

"Neil," Sonny said instantly. He knew Neil's voice.

"Yeah," Neil sighed, "Look, you need to get down to The Spot...um...something happened. Like...I think I'm going to get arrested and the EMTs are checking Will out-"

"Wait, what did you do to him?!" Sonny demanded, already getting his shoes on, "Why are you going to get arrested?!"

"No, I'm going to get arrested for beating the shit out of the guy who drugged him!" Neil said quickly, "Damn it, he's blaming it all on me and Will can't vouch for me-"

"I'll be there in a minute," Sonny said quickly, hanging up on him.

 _I knew something bad would happen,_ Sonny thought, _God, he must be so scared..._

* * *

Sonny got out of his car and ran into the bar where the music had been turned out and most of the people had cleared out at this point aside from the people who stayed back to watch.

"Will," Sonny breathed out when he saw the EMTs had him on the ground and was checking his vitals.

"I didn't do anything, man!" Neil was yelling as the man put handcuffs on him, "It was Sean, he's done this before, I swear!"

"I-It was Sean," Will choked out, "L...Leave him alone, c'mon."

The officer looked shocked and quickly uncuffed Neil and went over to Sean, who already had a bloody nose, courtesy of Neil.

"Bitch," Neil said under his breath and walked over, "How is he?"

"His vitals are looking better," the EMT explained, "His heart rate is slowly getting back to normal."

"What happened?" Sonny demanded.

"The guy drugged his drink," Neil snapped. He looked at Sean and grabbed him by the shirt, ignoring the officer's protest, "Tell me what you gave him."

"GHB!" Sean said quickly.

Neil kneed him between the legs and Sonny had to wince when the guy cried out in pain.

"You're a waste of space," Neil told him bluntly as the officers lead him away. Neil turned back to looking at Will, not saying a word.

Sonny glanced up at him before looking back down at Will. He kneeled down to him, "Will..." he trailed off.

"He shouldn't need to be taken to the hospital since he hasn't had a violent reaction to it," the EMT explained, "Do either of you know his allergies or does he have an allergy card-"

"No," Sonny whispered, "No, he's only allergic to pollen," he mumbled, staring down at Will. He looked like he starting to become more aware, but his eyes were still glassy and he kept looking around slowly.

"Can one of you take him home or do we need to?" the EMT asked.

"I can take him," Sonny said quickly.

"No!" Will said quickly, "Ari is th-there....she doesn't need to see me like this," he said, his words slightly slurring together, "Where's....Where's my grandpa?"

"Oh, he's outside," Neil smirked, "Talking to Sean. He should be afraid...he's the head of police and he just tried to hurt his grandson."

"I-I wanna go home with him," Will slurred, "C-Can't let Ari see me like this."

"Uh...Commissioner Brady has to do the paperwork," one of the EMTs said, "Can you go home with one of them?"

Will stared at Sonny and looked up at Neil, "Where do you live?" he asked.

"Will," Neil sighed, kneeling down, "As much as I would love to have you in my apartment, I think you should go home with Sonny."

"Neil, c'mon," Will said quietly, "Y'know what happened..." he trailed off.

Neil sighed, looking at Sonny, "Take care of him," he told him, "I mean it."

Sonny watched as he walked out and Will looked after him helplessly.

"Here," he said, helping him up, "I'll take you back to my place and you can rest and then go home, okay?"

Will swallowed, leaning heavily on his ex-husband, "Fine," he mumbled.

* * *

Will stumbled in and flopped on the couch, curling in on himself the most he could on the couch and closing his eyes tightly.

"Will..." Sonny trailed off as he got off the phone with Marlena. He had to tell her where Will was or she would have gotten worried. She was still worried, but she said that she was glad he was with Sonny.

Will rolled over and swallowed, "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" Sonny asked quickly.

"Can I sleep in our bed?" Will whispered.

 _Our,_ Sonny thought, _He called it **our** bed._

"Yeah, okay," Sonny said, helping him up.

"C-Can you sleep with me?" Will asked, his voice still quiet.

"Will..." Sonny trailed off.

Will stared at him with tear filled eyes, "I-I won't try anything. Please...I just miss you."

Sonny froze up, staring at him in shock. He wanted to lean over and kiss Will as soon as the words came out of his mouth, but he would feel like he was taking advantage of him.

"Okay," Sonny managed to choke out, "Yeah, okay, I'll sleep with you."

"Bad choice of words," Will let out a bubbly laugh. It was the one he usually had when he was drunk that always made Sonny smile. But then he remembered the cause of it and his smile dropped.

Sonny sighed, helping him over to his side of the bed.

Will stumbled down and curled up in the bed.

"Th-They said online that it lasts a few hours..." Sonny swallowed, "Might be easier to..." he trailed off when he saw he was asleep, "Sleep it off," he finished and sighed, lying down beside him.

He intended to put as much distance as possible but his ex-husband moved close to him and cuddled into his chest. He obviously hadn't changed his sleeping/cuddling habits since they signed the divorce papers.

"Goodnight, Will," Sonny said quietly.

* * *

Sonny was making coffee in the kitchen the next morning when Will wandered out slowly.

"Hey," Sonny said, "Coffee?"

Will swallowed and shook his head, "I should go."

Sonny blinked a few times, "O-Oh...right."

"I'm sorry," Will whispered, "I don't really...remember much of what happened but I think I get the gist of it too. I'm sorry you got called, I must have listed you in my emergency contacts or something-"

"Neil did, actually," Sonny sighed, "He got freaked out, called me, almost got arrested because he punched that guy..." he trailed off and laughed quietly, "Yeah, he's exactly how I remember him."

Will pursed his lips and nodded, "I'm fine now...so I should go."

"Will," Sonny said, running over and grabbing his arm.

Will blinked in shock.

Sonny put his hands on his shoulders, "I-I don't want you to leave."

Will stared at him, "Sonny..."

"I don't want you to leave," Sonny repeated, "I...I thought I could do this. You broke our vows, Will...I can't believe you did that-"

"Wow, thanks for rubbing my mistakes in," Will mumbled, going to walk around him, "I told you I regret it, I-"

Sonny held him in place, "But, Will...we didn't even try to work it out. I-I think we should have. We can work through it...learn to trust each other again," he bit his lip, "But I...I think we should try again."

Will stared at him, "You mean be married again?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Sonny said, "Yeah, I mean be married again...you move back here...loving each other again. Will...I am...so pissed off at you for sleeping with him. More than you know. But I...I can't stop loving you."

Will swallowed and hugged him quickly, hiding his face in his neck.

Sonny hugged him back tightly.

Will said something, but it was muffled by Sonny's shirt.

Sonny went to pull away but Will wouldn't let go, "Will?" he asked.

"I'm crying and I don't want you to see it," Will mumbled.

Sonny finally managed to pry him off of him, "You're my soul mate," he said, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from Will's face, "You don't have to hide from me."

"I never stopped loving you," Will whispered, "But I thought...that you'd stopped loving me."

"I never stopped loving you, Will," Sonny whispered, "I'm sorry if I made you think-"

"No," Will took a shaky breath, "Please don't say you're sorry...for anything. You have nothing to be sorry for. I ruined our marriage."

"Will, it wasn't just...what you did," Sonny said, "It was a series of things...and I think that we need to work on our communication skills. That's the number one priority."

"Can that be put on the back burner for today and the number one priority be moving me and Ari back in here?" Will asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Sonny grinned, "Yeah, we can do that."

* * *

Sonny watched as Will sat on the couch with Ari in his lap. There were differences this time though. Will had his ring on and he was smiling and talking to Sonny. He looked relaxed and his legs were up on the couch so it was easier for Ari to sit. Sonny was sitting at the end of the couch, watching him and smiling slightly.

"I made an appointment tomorrow," Sonny said, swallowing, "So, uh...we can be married officially again. I figured you didn't want to have an entire wedding again."

Will nodded, smiling, "The only wedding that matters to me is our first one."

Sonny sat up and leaned around Ari to kiss him and laughed when their daughter yanked on his hair.

"Okay, okay," Sonny laughed, "Sorry for taking his attention, princess."

Ari giggled before going back to playing peek-a-boo with Will, looking around every time Will hid his face.

Sonny sat back down, watching them again and smiling.

They had a long way to go, but they could make it through.


	11. Valentine's Day 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Much like New Year's Eve, WilSon's first Valentines Day as husbands is likely gonna be ruined so how about a cute, lovey, (sexy) first Husband Valentines Day/anniversary of the engagement fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, like the prompt said, no Paul or cheating in this oneshot.

"I just don't know what to get him, y'know?" Will sighed as he sat with T in TBD. He glanced over to where Sonny was talking to Ben, probably about business or something.

* * *

"I don't know what to get him," Sonny sighed, talking to Ben, "I mean...we're husbands now. I don't want to get him some cheesy flowers or something."

* * *

"We're married," Will shrugged, messing with his hands, "This is special, it's our first Valentine's Day together. It has to be super romantic and stuff and I don't know what to do."

"Well..." T said, "I'm guessing get someone to watch the kid first of all. I volunteer myself."

Will pursed his lips, "T, not that I don't trust you..."

"I know, I know," T laughed, "Just ask your grandma or something. Get some alone time, go out to dinner, and have a night without noise restrictions."

"T!" Will yelled, laughing.

* * *

Sonny glanced over to where Will yelled something at T...he didn't even want to know what those two got up to sometimes when he wasn't looking.

"Just go out to dinner, leave Arianna with someone, and have some time alone," Ben explained, "I'm sure he'll love it no matter what, Sonny."

"Right," Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Do you think I should get him flowers?"

* * *

"Hey, should I get him flowers?" Will asked T.

* * *

"Hi," Will smiled when Sonny walked in, "How was work?"

Sonny smiled and kissed him when he walked in, "It was good. Half the day there was a hot blonde there using my wi-fi. I didn't even charge him because that was how hot he was."

"Oh jeez," Will said, "I feel so insulted. You found him more attractive than me. What's his name?"

"Will," Sonny grinned, going to walk to the bedroom and kissed him upside down before going in the bedroom.

Will smiled at him and then bit his lip, "What do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" he called, "I was thinking...maybe that we could ask my Grandma Marlena to watch Ari a-and spend the day together?"

Sonny smiled as he changed his clothes from work and walked out, "I was thinking the same thing," he walked out and sat beside him, "And maybe get dinner?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of ordering something," Will said, messing with Sonny's shirt, "And staying in?"

Sonny stared at him, biting his lip and nodding, "Yeah, good idea."

"Great," Will smiled, "I can take the day off."

"So can I," Sonny smiled back, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Will smiled.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Valentine's Day eve is _not_ a thing!" Sonny bickered with Will as they reached Marlena's apartment.

"Well, we would have to wake Ari up in the morning," Will sighed, "And she can just relax here and we can spend Valentine's Day eve-"

"Which doesn't exist," Sonny mumbled as he knocked on the door of Marlena's apartment.

"-together," Will stuck his tongue out at him as Marlena opened the door.

* * *

After they dropped Ari off, they went home and did what any romantic couple would do on Valentine's Day Eve - _"IT DOESN'T EXIST, WILL!"_ \- and promptly passed out.

Sonny woke up first because that was just how they operated. They both liked sleeping late on their days off, but Sonny could at least manage to wake up at a decent hour. On their days off, he was usually tasked with trying to wake Will up for breakfast.

Sonny rolled his eyes and kissed the back of Will's neck, "I'll make breakfast, don't get up or anything."

Will grunted, burying his face further into the pillow.

Sonny just laughed, going out into the kitchen and trying to find something to make heart shaped pancakes. He'd made them last year, but he had no idea where the things even went.

"YES!" Sonny cheered when he found them.

"Shut up!" he heard Will groan into a pillow.

Sonny laughed again and started to make breakfast.

* * *

"Do you want to get up and eat?" Sonny asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Go 'way," Will mumbled into the pillow.

"Will, you've literally been sleeping since nine last night. You've been sleeping for thirteen hours. Wake up, I made breakfast," Sonny laughed, walking over, "Breakfast is on the table."

Will pulled the blankets over his head.

"You know, I know for a fact that it isn't this difficult for your alarm to get you up. What do you have against me?" Sonny flopped on the bed, trying to pull the covers from Will's head.

"You'll let me get away with it," Will said, his voice muffled by the blanket and pillows.

"Not today, I worked hard on breakfast," Sonny said, finally managing to pull the covers from his husband's head.

"Let me sleep," Will whined, turning away from him.

Sonny rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the waist.

Will gave Sonny a look, "Don't you dare."

"I did it on our wedding night, don't think I won't do it again," Sonny gave him a look.

Will gave him a look that literally screamed _I dare you_ so Sonny called him out on it.

He stood up and picked his husband up.

"Don't manhandle me, Sonny Kiriakis," Will tried to get down.

"Nope, you made me do it," Sonny said, putting him in a fireman's hold and walking out into the living room. He threw him on the couch and Will grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered up and pulled it over his head again.

"Damn it, Will!" Sonny groaned, "You aren't even tired anymore, you're just playing around."

Will stayed silent.

"You make me want to smack you sometimes, you know that?" Sonny snorted, "But I could never hurt you because you're so ridiculously cute and I love you too much," he blurted out before he could even stop himself. He'd been joking and the rest just came out.

"Smack me on my ass, I hope," Will called and laughed, "Jeez, Sonny, it's too early to be all mushy and stuff."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "I'm going to eat your pancakes. I put whipped cream on them and everything for you. I'm going to eat them right now."

"Good, there are more constructive ways we could be using whipped cream anyways," Will called.

"I'm at the table," Sonny called, ignoring the comment.

Silence.

Will got up quickly, bringing the blanket with him and sitting down across from him.

Sonny gave him a look when Will sat down, still covered up with a damn blanket across from him, "It's not even cold in here."

Will stuck his tongue out at him before he started eating, "Thanks for breakfast," he said around a mouthful of food.

"Well, better than you trying to cook," Sonny said simply.

Will rolled his eyes, "I catch pancakes on fire _one time_! Then you hold it against me!"

"No, that was an honest mistake," Sonny pointed at him with the fork, "You aren't good with cooking, I shouldn't have asked you to do that. The reason I hold it against you is because while it was on fire you walked into the bedroom and calmly told me _Hey, the pancakes are on fire_ like it was the most casual thing int he world."

"Well, they were on fire," Will snorted, eating his food.

Sonny rolled his eyes, putting the dishes in the sink when he was done.

"Oh, Sonny isn't doing the dishes instantly," Will said, "You really are slacking off without Ari here- whoa, stop that!" he yelped when Sonny picked him up again, "You know, you have a surprising amount of strength for a barista."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Well, you wouldn't shut up," he said, flopping down on the couch with him, "I had to shut you up somehow."

"You could have kissed me," Will crossed his arms, sitting beside him.

Sonny kissed him.

"Gross, you still have morning breath," Will mumbled, pulling away.

Sonny laughed, "See, that's exactly why I haven't kissed you."

"Go brush your teeth," Will whined, "It's Valentine's Day, I want kisses."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Anything for you, dear husband," he called, walking into the bathroom.

Will watched after him and quickly went over to the bookshelf and grabbed the book he got Sonny last Valentine's Day and put it on the table.

Sonny walked out five minutes later and looked at the book on the table, "What's that thing doing out?"

" _That thing_? I'll have you know I worked very hard on that," Will said, "I got paper cuts and everything."

Sonny laughed, kissing him, "Sorry. What is that amazing work that Will Horton made all by himself doing out?"

"Well, it's the one year anniversary of me saying yes to marrying you," Will bit his lip, "Best decision of my life, by the way."

"Well, it took you long enough to accept," Sonny snorted.

Will rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I wanted to take a picture and put it in here."

"Okay then," Sonny said and laughed, "You want to use a Polaroid camera?"

"It's faster than waiting to get one printed!" Will defended himself.

"You literally have no patience," Sonny said, flopping back on the couch and grabbing the camera, "Okay, get over here."

Will flopped down beside him and smiled for the camera. Right before it flashed, he kissed his cheek and Sonny laughed.

"Okay, give it a minute, Mr. Impatient," Sonny laughed.

"Okay, Mrs. Impatient," Will smirked.

Sonny shoved him playfully as they put the camera down on the table, "So," he said, "What do you want to do the rest of the day?"

Will wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Oh, I see," Sonny laughed against his lips.

Will continued to kiss Sonny, the picture completely forgotten as he did.

It developed on the table, the picture slowly showing up.

They could get it later, they were busy right now.

"I love you," Will breathed out, "I love you so much, Sonny."

Sonny smiled against his lips, "I love you too. Now less talking, more kissing."

Will grinned, "I guess I can listen to you just this once," he breathed out, kissing him again.


	12. Finding Our Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Will find their way back to each other after a month of separation.

Sonny was lying awake in the Kiriakis mansion. It had been three weeks since he found out about the cheating, two weeks since he got out of the hospital, and one week since he and Paul started dating.

It didn't feel right...not like it used to. But he saved his life, so why not try to give him a chance?"

The divorce papers were being filed by his dad, who told him to think things through.

But Will  _cheated_.

Will begged for forgiveness too, but he wouldn't listen.

He was surprised when Will brought Ari to his hospital room the next day...but he only called him "Sonny" to Ari and not "Daddy Sonny" so that worried him a little.

Will had been bringing Ari over every other day. He let them keep the apartment since it was Ari's home.

Everything was starting to seem like things were going smoothly...not happy, but at least things were going smooth.

Until he was in the square with Paul...he knew it was a mistake. They were in public on the couch.  _Their_ couch.

Will came into the square with Ari and turned right around as soon as he saw them. They made eye contact for a split second but Will quickly looked away.

"Hey, hang on a minute," Paul said when he went back to kissing him.

"What?" Sonny pulled away, looking confused.

"Not...here, okay? Let's go back to my room," Paul suggested.

Sonny was hit with a sense of instant de ja vu of all the times they used to sneak around.

Just because Paul was out of the closet, he hadn't changed.

Sonny swallowed, "Right, uh...hey, how about you meet my god daughter?" he suggested, "She would love to meet you."

"I'm not really...good with kids, Sonny, you know that," Paul shrugged.

Will is good with kids, Sonny thought, Look how amazing he is with Ari. I could imagine having kids with him...I used to be able to.

Sonny ran his hand through his hair, standing up, "What? So you can't just meet my god daughter? It's not like I'm asking you to commit to anything here, Paul!"

People were starting to stare now.

"Sonny, you're going to make a scene," Paul whispered, "What's going on with you?"

"Because we've been back together a week and things were just the same way they were before!" Sonny yelled, "Paul, I can't imagine marrying you...I can't imagine having kids with you-"

"Then who could you imagine that with?" Paul stood up, "Come on, Sonny, why don't you just say it already?"

"I could imagine it with Will!" Sonny yelled at him, "I could imagine it with him and you screwed it up!"

"I screwed it up?!" Paul demanded, "He was the married one!"

"He made a mistake!" Sonny snapped, "But you aren't exactly a saint either. You knew I was married and still tried to get back with me. I have the feeling if you knew Will was married, it still wouldn't have changed a thing for him."

"You act like he's some kind of angel," Paul said, "But he was nothing but a good time in the sack for me. He's nothing but a slut!"

"Hey, Paul?" Sonny asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm breaking up with you," Sonny said.

"Why?!" Paul demanded.

"So I can do this," Sonny said, punching him and knocking him to the ground. He stared at him for a moment before walking away quickly.

"Sonny, you won't do better than me!" Paul yelled after him.

"I already have done better than you!" Sonny snapped, "I should have realized that the first time," he said before walking out of the square and in the direction of home.

The apartment was his home...not he mansion.

* * *

Will was sitting on the couch, his laptop on his lap while Ari was curled up to his side, watching some random kids' show.

"Dada," Ari whined.

"What is it, sweetie?" Will asked and then swallowed when he saw she wasn't looking at him, but at a picture of the three of them on the table.

Ari crawled across the couch and grabbed it off of the table.

"Be careful, sweetie, don't drop it," Will pursed his lips, "You have to be very careful."

"Carefu'," Ari nodded, holding the picture in her lap. She pointed at Sonny, "Dada."

Will bit his lip and smiled weakly, "Yeah, Ari," he sighed, putting his laptop on the table and letting her crawl in his lap, "That's your Daddy Sonny."

"Where at?" she asked.

Will swallowed, "Well, sweetie...Daddy Sonny doesn't live here anymore. A-And that's okay, you can see him whenever you want."

"Like momma?" she asked.

"Well...sort of," Will said, "But he doesn't have to wear that costume."

"Oh," Ari said quietly, looking down at the picture, "See now?"

"No, he's busy right now," Will sighed, "I'll give him a call later."

Someone knocked on the door and Will sat Ari on the couch.

"I'll be right back, stay there," Will told her, getting up and walking over. He sighed, opening the door, "Can I help-" he froze up when he saw Sonny.

"DADA!" Ari yelled, slowly getting off the couch and walking over.

"When did she start..." Sonny trailed off and walked over quickly when she started to fall over.

"The other day," Will said, laughing quietly when Sonny caught her, "She hasn't wanted to stop ever since."

"That is so amazing," Sonny laughed, looking at Ari, "Do you know what that means? It means your growing up."

"Don't say that," Will rolled his eyes.

"Daddy Will doesn't want you to grow up," Sonny said, tickling her stomach and making her giggle.

Will pursed his lips, "Now that it isn't good...that Ari gets to see you," he cleared his throat, "But what are you doing here? I-I usually bring her to the mansion and I don't have to do that until tomorrow-" he started to ramble.

"Will," Sonny cut him off, "We should...We should talk."

Will nodded and looked at Ari, "Do you want to watch a movie, sweetie?"

"No, Dada!" Ari yelled, holding onto Sonny.

Will bit his lip and glanced at Sonny, "Later?"

Sonny nodded, sitting down on the couch with Ari. He looked up at Will, "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh, I..." Will swallowed and sat down, smiling at him.

* * *

"She's asleep," Will said quietly, starting to pick up Ari's toys, "What did you need?"

"Here, let me help you," Sonny start, starting to pick them up.

Will stood up, glaring at him, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm helping you pick up Ari's toys," Sonny said, looking confused.

"No, I mean why are you here?" Will asked, "You've barely made eye contact with me ever since we split and now all of the sudden-"

"I mean," Sonny took a deep breath, "I'm starting to regret that."

Will stared at him, "What?" he whispered.

"I-I..." he trailed off and got closer to him, "I miss you, Will."

Will took a shaky breath, "I'm dreaming. Th-This isn't real- mph."

Sonny kissed him deeply, running his hands through his hair.

"Stop," Will pushed him away.

Sonny stared at him in shock.

"Our marriage was  _broken_ because of cheating. I'm not going to let you cheat on Paul-" Will started.

"I broke up with him," Sonny breathed out, "Right before I punched him in the face."

"Sonny!" Will scolded.

"He called you names," Sonny whispered, his hand on his cheek, "Th-Then I wanted him to meet Ari-"

"He's not meeting Ari!" Will said quickly.

"-and he said he wasn't good with kids," Sonny swallowed, "Then all I could think about was you and Ari," he rambled, "And I realized that the only person I could imagine my future with...is you."

Will stared at him with tears in his eyes, "Sonny, I-I'm so sorry," he choked out.

"I know," Sonny whispered, kissing him again, "I know...i-it's okay."

Will stared at him with wide eyes, "Sonny, no it's not. I screwed everything up! How can you even-"

"Will," Sonny swallowed, "It's been a month. I've tried...so hard to be with someone else. I can't do it. I-I forgive you, okay? I do."

"Really?" Will whispered.

Sonny nodded, resting his forehead on his, "Burn the papers."

Will laughed quietly, "Now you're just being overdramatic."

Sonny kissed him again, "Can we be married again?"

"I never signed the papers," Will whispered, "We've always been married."

"I don't want to ever stop," Sonny kissed him again, closing his eyes as he did, "I'll get my stuff later, right now I just want to be with you right now-"

"DADA!" Ari screamed from her room.

"Later," Will said, "Right now someone else needs us a little more," he walked into Ari's room.

Sonny watched after him, smiling. He froze up when he saw his ring on the table and stared after Will, looking confused, "Hey, Will?"

"Yeah?" Will called as he walked out, carrying Ari.

Sonny held up his ring.

Will swallowed, "I kept it. I hope you don't mind."

Sonny shook his head and put it on quickly, "I'm sorry for throwing it at you."

Will shrugged, "I kind of deserved that one, I guess," he smiled weakly, "Someone wants to see her Daddy Sonny."

Sonny smiled, taking Ari, "Hey, that was a quick nap," he told her, "Are you sure you aren't still tired?"

"Dada," Ari whined, holding onto his shirt.

Sonny smiled, holding onto Ari and sitting down on the couch.

Will sat down beside him and bit his lip, "I love you," he said hesitantly.

"I love you too," Sonny said, kissing him.

He was home.


	13. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months in the future, Sonny is with Paul. He's moved on. When Will tries to do the same, Sonny gets angry. Will confronts him and Sonny realizes he wants Will back. But is it too late?

Will was sitting in a booth, messing with his cup of coffee nervously. He was on his lunch break, but he couldn't eat. He felt sick to his stomach...mostly because of the current public display of affection he had to witness that morning. Paul and Sonny were sitting close to each other...talking and kissing. In the middle of the square.

At least it didn't last very long because Paul kind of shoved Sonny away, murmuring something about being in public.

Will looked over to where Sonny was now working on something at the counter and quickly looked away when the waiter came over.

"Hey," he smiled, "Are you sure you don't want to order anything?'

"No, I...I'm good, thanks, Terry," Will whispered.

Terry smiled at him sadly, "I know it's hard...I'm sorry you have to see them together," he put his hand on his, "Have you thought about moving on yet?"

Will swallowed, looking down at his hand, "I don't think I'm ready yet. Sorry," he told him quietly.

Terry smiled, "Don't worry about it, Will. It was worth a shot though. You're a hell of a guy."

"I wish that was true," Will gave him a sad smile.

"Terry," Sonny called from the counter, "There's a spill at table two, can you get it?"

Will and Terry both looked up and saw Sonny was glaring.

"On it, boss," Terry called. He a piece of paper from the notebook he had to carry to take orders and wrote his number down, "This is my number...if you ever change your mind." 

Will smiled at him, "I might just take you up on that." Terry smiled at him before walking away, looking around for a spill that probably didn't even exist.

Will got up instantly and stalked up to the counter, "What the hell, Sonny?" he demanded.

"What do you want, Will?" Sonny sighed.

Will gritted his teeth, "There is no spill over there. I was talking to Terry. Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I don't let my employees just sit there and flirt with my ex-husband," Sonny snapped.

Will glared at him, "I can flirt with whoever the hell I want."

"No, you can't!" Sonny yelled.

Will stared at him in shock, "Are you seriously jealous?!" he hissed.

"No, I'm not you just... _can't_ ," Sonny gritted his teeth.

"Sonny," Will said, "You have Paul now. You ignored me again and again when I tried to apologize and fix things. You wanted a divorce, you got it. You moved on. You don't own me and I can flirt, date, and  _fuck_  whoever the hell I want!" he yelled, walking out.

"Will, wait!" Sonny yelled. He ran out after him.

Will continued to walk, not saying a word. He was going to take the short cut through the park to get home so he could go and see what the babysitter and Ari were up to today since he'd been at work.

Sonny followed him and was suddenly thrown back into a memory of Will kissing someone else in this tunnel. Neil. They hadn't even been together at the time, but he still felt a little bit of jealousy towards Neil at the time. Just like he was feeling towards Terry today.

Sonny grabbed Will's arm to stop him and then pinned him to the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Will demanded but he didn't try to run or anything.

"Will, I made a mistake," Sonny said, breathing heavily, "I still love you."

"No, you don't," Will swallowed, "Don't say that-" he was cut off when Sonny kissed him.

"I love you," Sonny kissed him again, "I love you, I love you, I love you," he choked out, running his hand through his hair, "Please, believe me. I-I love you. I still love you."

Will blinked in shock, "Is this real?" he breathed out, "Am I dreaming?"

"No," Sonny said, smiling at him, "This isn't a dream," he kissed him deeply.

Will finally gave in and kissed back. He closed his eyes, holding onto his shirt tightly.

Sonny pushed him harder against the wall, moaning against his lips. He pulled away breathlessly, "Let's go back to the apartment. Please, Will, I want you so bad."

"No," Will said breathlessly, pulling away, "W-We can't. You're with Paul. Cheating is what...it's what broke us apart, Sonny, I can't let you," he shook his head, burying his face in his neck, breathing heavily, "I want you back, Sonny. So bad. But I can't-"

Sonny wrapped his arms around him, "Will, I-"

"Sonny?" Paul breathed out in shock as he walked over.

Will tightened his grip on Sonny's shirt, keeping his face hidden.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked, swallowing.

Sonny took a shaky breath, "Paul, I...I'm sorry," he swallowed, "I tried to move on...and I shouldn't have done that to you. I can't move on from him because I love him."

Paul shook his head, "So you're just going to forgive him? After he cheated on you?!"

"He's different," Sonny said, still not letting go of Will, "He's different from you a-and I realize that's what I want."

"How can you say that?!" Paul demanded, "He cheated on you!"

"I mean like now...I'm making out with him in the square and he doesn't care who sees. He's given me everything I've ever wanted. I can't let go of that. I love him Paul. I love him too much to let him go," Sonny swallowed.

Will pulled away and stared at him, leaning back against the wall, "Sonny, I-I..." he trailed off, staring at him in shock.

"You know what? Fine," Paul said, "You two deserve each other. You're both screwed up enough."

Sonny glared at him, "Don't say he's screwed up."

"Don't say he's screwed up," Will said at the same time, referring to Sonny.

Paul shook his head and walked away.

"I hate that guy," Will muttered.

Sonny laughed quietly and kissed him again, resting his forehead on his, "I missed you, Will."

"I missed you too," Will said, kissing him again.

"Now can we please go back to the apartment?" Sonny groaned.

Will smiled, "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."


	14. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Will sees Paul and Sonny on their couch together and asks if Sonny loves Paul. Sonny doesn't answer and Will runs away. Sonny goes after him.

Will froze up when he walked through the square and saw Paul and Sonny sitting close to each other on their couch. He didn't know why he called it their couch. They weren't together anymore and he was pretty sure the couch was public property.

 _But that's our couch,_ Will thought, _He can't sit on our couch with the love of my life!_

Will took a shaky breath. They hadn't even filed the divorce papers...and Sonny had already moved on? Well...moved _back_. Maybe it was true all along...maybe Nick was right. Sonny settled for him. Sonny settled after he lost something better.

Will walked up to the couch quickly with teary eyes, "Sonny, can I talk to you?" he whispered.

"Will, I'm in the middle of a conver-" Sonny looked up and froze when he saw Will had tears in his eyes. He looked confused, "Paul, I'll be right back," he told him, standing up and following him off to the side of the square.

"Will, I'm not in the mood to hear more apologies right now-" Sonny started.

"Do you still love him?" Will blurted out.

Sonny stared at him in shock, "Will-"

"Do you have feelings for him? Do you want me to let go of us so you can be with him? I know you settled for me but I am so in love with you," Will took a deep breath, "I always will be. I just need to know, Sonny, please."

Sonny stared at him, too shocked to speak as he watched his husband talk with tears going down his face.

Will took the silence as an answer and just nodded, walking away.

"Will!" he called after him. He went to go after him.

"Sonny!" Paul said quickly walking over, "Where are you going?"

Sonny pursed his lips, "I'm going after my husband, Paul."

"I thought you said the two of you were getting a divorce," Paul said.

Sonny shook his head, "I-I can't do that, Paul. I love him...I'm never going to stop loving him. I used to love you...in the past. But things were different now...he's in my world," he swallowed, "And I can't let him go," he said, running out of the square.

Will was wiping his eyes as he texted Chad, asking if he had a room he could spare. He knew he did and he knew he would let him stay there, but it was better to ask. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Will let out a scream.

"It's me!" Sonny said quickly, "Hey, it's me. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Will shoved him away, glaring at him, "You get stabbed around here and then expect me to not be scared when someone grabs me?" he snapped.

"Sorry...that was stupid, you're right," Sonny said and swallowed, "I don't want you to stay with Chad."

"You can't dictate where I stay, Sonny," Will muttered.

"I just want you to come home," Sonny pursed his lips, "To our apartment...in our bed."

Will looked up from his phone, looking confused, "But you..." he trailed off, "You said-"

"I didn't _say_ anything," Sonny said, "I was too shocked to say anything at first. I-I was shocked because you thought of yourself like that, Will. You were never my second choice. Sure, you weren't the first person I proposed to..." he swallowed, "But, Will...you're the first person that I've planned the entire thing out for."

Will stared at him. "With Paul...there wasn't a ring," Sonny said, "We were just lying in bed-"

Will wrinkled his nose.

Sonny had to smile slightly at how adorable it was, "-and I asked him. No ring, no nothing. With you," he walked up and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I wanted everything to be perfect. I got the ring...the wine...the candles," he said.

Will didn't say anything but also didn't push him away.

"Will, if I was looking for a damn rebound, why did I wait a year for you?" Sonny asked, "No offense, but if I was looking for an easy rebound...I wouldn't have picked you. You're not easy, Will. At all."

Will stared at him.

"But I love that about you," Sonny said quietly, "You are literally the one person who really, really challenges me...and tries my patience...everyday. But then there's the little things you do...the way you smile at me in the morning, how you are with Arianna, how much you love me...and how much I love you."

Will took a deep breath, "Sonny, you're talking like everything is okay...do you forgive me?"

"I think I do," Sonny said, "And I'm sorry it took me almost losing you to see that."

Will stared at him before kissing him deeply.

Sonny kissed back and wrapped his arms around his waist. He gasped when Will started kissing his neck, "We should probably get home if I'm right about where this is going."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Will said between kisses.

"Okay, I love you too," Sonny said, "But we can't have sex in the square, c'mon."

Will kissed him again, walking backwards as he did.

"Let's go home," Sonny breathed out.


	15. Pinky Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Wilson au where they get a divorce and then Will gets cancer and Sonny doesn’t realize at first until one of his family members (you pick who) accidentally blurts it out. Sonny realizes how lost he would be without Will being there and you take it from there.

Sonny didn’t know what was up with Will lately.

He knew that he was having trouble with the divorce, so was Sonny. But Will was starting to get out of hand. He didn’t look healthy anymore. Sonny swore he was losing weight and he was paler. Sonny didn’t know if it was a delayed rebellious teenage act, but he _shaved his head_. Sure, he thought Will looked amazing no matter what…but he was worried.

He knew that it wasn’t supposed to be his business anymore. He was the one who came back and wanted the divorce. He was the one who ignored Will’s pleas to try to fix things. He ignored his tears. He had plenty of excuses to care other than “I’m still in love with him.” Arianna needed her father to be healthy, Will’s family valued his life…

He knew that he wasn’t supposed to care like he used to…but he couldn’t stop himself.

He knew that he was going to totally spy on his ex-husband.

* * *

 

And he knew that he was going to get to the bottom of this. Sonny started by going to Sonix…where he didn’t find Will. He found Zoey though.

She gave him a nasty look the moment he walked up to her, “Sonny, what are you doing here?”

"I, uh…was wondering if you’ve seen Will," Sonny swallowed, "Is he out to lunch?"

Zoey rolled her eyes, snorting, “Look, Sonny…I may be Will’s boss, but I’m also his friend. His friend. Not yours,” she said quietly, “Will is working from home now. He has been for a few months.”

Sonny looked confused, “Why?”

"You really haven’t noticed?" Zoey narrowed his eyes, "I know he didn’t want you to know…but I thought you were smart," she turned around and walked away.

 _What the hell?_ Sonny thought before walking out of the building quickly.

He would go to Will’s apartment then.

* * *

 

Sonny walked into the pub. Will had moved into the apartment upstairs about a month into their divorce that had happened four months ago now. He said something about not being able to live there during his visit with Ari. He got to see her once a week…that was all.

Sonny went to walk upstairs but Caroline called for him.

"Sonny!" Caroline called, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh…" Sonny pursed his lips, "I needed to see Will."

"Well, he said that no one could visit him right now," Caroline said, "Ari is in with me, making cookies, if you wanted to see her."

Sonny ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah…yeah, I want to see her,” he smiled slightly.

Arianna toddled out. She had started walking better and better each day and it was broke Sonny’s heart that he hadn’t got to see her first steps.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Sonny picked Ari up and sat down at the table, "How are you?"

"Miss you, daddy," Ari said quietly, putting her head on his shoulder.

Sonny glanced over and saw that Caroline was gone. He sighed, rubbing her back, “I miss you too, sweetheart. I’m sorry I can’t see you more.”

"Papa don’t smile no more," Ari whispered, "Fake."

Ari had always been smart. She knew when someone was lying to her…even if she was just two years-old.

Sonny pursed his lips, “Do you know why that is?” he asked.

He couldn’t believe he was using his daughter for answers, but he knew she would have to know something.

"Sick," Ari whispered, "Always sick."

Sonny looked confused, “How long has he been sick?”

Ari held up four fingers.

"Four days?" Sonny asked.

Ari shook her head.

"Weeks?" Sonny asked again, getting worried.

Ari shook her head again, “Monfs!”

"Months?" Sonny asked in shock, "What…"

"Papa calls it the C word," Ari said, "Grandpa calls it caner when he thinks ‘m not listening."

"Do you mean cancer?" Sonny asked, feeling his heartbeat pick up now. Surely Ari was wrong. Will didn’t have cancer…and for four months? That would mean-

Sonny took a shaky breath when Ari nodded, “Hey, sweetie? How about you go help Grandma Caroline a little more?”

"Okay," she chirped, getting off of his lap, "But you gotta say bye before you leave!" she pointed at him.

Sonny nodded and kissed her head, “Don’t worry, I will,” he smiled, getting up.

He watched her make her way back into the kitchen and hurried upstairs quickly before Caroline could see him. He took a deep breath. Ari was wrong, she had to be.

He knocked on the door.

Silence.

He knocked again.

"Just a minute!" Will called.

Sonny stood there, waiting. Will was fine. He had to be.

Will opened the door, wiping his eyes and looking tired.

Sonny was suddenly able to see how skinny Will was. He always had layers on out in public but now he was just in a t-shirt and athletic shorts, probably to cool him down from the summer air.

 _He’s so small,_ Sonny thought, _He’s so pale._

Will stared at him and swallowed, going to close the door.

Sonny stuck his foot in it, not saying a word.

"Get out, Sonny," Will mumbled, "You aren’t due to see Ari until next Friday. She’s-"

"Downstairs, I know," Sonny said, "I talked to her. She told me some things."

Will crossed his arms over his stomach, “Sonny, now really isn’t a good time-“

"To tell me that you’re sick?" Sonny demanded, "And that you’ve been sick ever since you signed the divorce papers?! That you never told me?!" he yelled.

"Before," Will whispered.

Sonny stared at him with wide eyes, “What?”

"I was sick before the divorce papers," Will whispered, "I, uh…got my test results the day you came home and told me you wanted a divorce."

Sonny stared at him, “Will-“

Will dashed into the bathroom, closing the door.

Sonny winced when he heard Will throwing up. He sat down on the edge of the bed slowly…thinking about the day he told Will he wanted a divorce.

* * *

 

_"You’re home," Will breathed out, "I’m so glad you’re home, Sonny. You don’t even know what I-" he went to hug him._

_"Will…stop," Sonny pursed his lips, "I…I can’t."_

_Will stared at him with wide eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and Sonny figured it must have been from crying about their marriage._

_"Sonny, no," Will said, quietly, "Please, no…w-we can fix this," he whispered, "Please, you can’t-"_

_"Will, I can’t do this," Sonny whispered, "I thought about it a-and…I’m never going to get that picture out of my head. You cheated on me…and I can’t forgive that. I don’t think I ever can and I don’t want to pull you along when I can’t-"_

_"Sonny, please, you can’t leave me," Will choked out, tears coming from his eyes, "You can’t-"_

_"I can, Will," Sonny swallowed, "I just…I…" he took a deep breath, "I’ll always loved you but I’ve made up my mind."_

_Will stared at him for a moment and took a deep breath, “Fuck you.”_

_Sonny blinked in shock, “Will-“_

_"Get out!" Will yelled._

_"Will, we need to talk about Ari-" Sonny tried._

_"No," Will opened the door, "You want to get a divorce? You want to leave me? Go ahead. Leave me alone! I don’t need you so get the hell out!" he yelled._

_"This is my-" Sonny started._

_Will was breathing heavily, “Just get out, Sonny,” he whispered._

_Sonny stared at him before nodding and walking out._

* * *

 

At the time, he thought Will was being irrational…but now he realized it.

Will needed him and he left.

Will needed him.

Sonny got up quickly and ran into the bathroom. He knew what to do when Will was sick…this was different than a bug, but it was the same feeling.

“It’s okay,” Sonny said quietly, rubbing his back, “Just try to take deep breaths.”

Will coughed a few times and stood up quickly. He rinsed his mouth out and then started to brush his teeth. He hated the constant nasty taste in his mouth.

Sonny took deep breath once Will was done, “Will…I’m so sorry.”

Will stared at him for a moment before stalking out of the bathroom, “I don’t want your pity, Sonny.”

Sonny bit his lip, “It’s not pity, Will. I-I…just thinking about it. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. I love you and I’m not going to stop, Will.”

"Well, something is happening," Will said bluntly, "I’m dying."

Sonny felt tears in his eyes, “No, you aren’t.”

"Not now," Will said quietly, "But I will. I’m not going to get through this-"

“I-I’ll get you the best doctors possible,” Sonny said, “I’ll even borrow money from Uncle Vic to do it. I’ll get you the best doctors a-and you’re going to be okay,” he stepped forward, his hands on Will’s arms, “You’re going to be okay, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes and relaxing for a moment.

"Wh-What is it?" Sonny asked quietly, "How…?"

Will walked over to his desk and searched through the drawers, mumbling under his breath. He found them and sat on the edge of the bed, reading through them, “Hang on,” he mumbled.

Sonny sat beside him, helping him search through the papers.

"Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma," Will mumbled, "Stage one."

"Stage one," Sonny said, "That’s good, right?"

"Treatable," Will snorted, "Cancer isn’t good, Sonny."

"I-I didn’t mean…" Sonny trailed off.

"I know," Will whispered.

Sonny took a deep breath, “Are you getting treatment?”

Will nodded, “At University Hospital. They’re doing the best they can do. They’re talking about sending me to a specialist in Chicago-“

"No," Sonny said quickly, "This is Arianna’s home and we’re going to make this as normal for her as possible. I’m going to bring a specialist here, I’m calling Uncle Vic as soon as we get you home."

"I’m at home, Sonny," Will mumbled.

"No, you’re going back to the apartment," Sonny stood up, looking through Will’s closet, "Start packing your clothes-"

"STOP IT!" Will yelled, making Sonny stop and turn around, "STOP telling me what to do. STOP offering me doctors. Just STOP!" he snapped, "You have no right to care about me, you lost that right!"

"I never lost that right," Sonny stalked over to him, "I’m in love with you and I never stopped loving you."

"I don’t love you," Will said, avoiding his eyes, "So just get out and let me d-"

"DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Sonny yelled at him, "You have a daughter who needs you! Your family needs you!" he snapped and took a deep breath, " _I_ need you, Will.”

Will continued to look down, not saying a word.

"And I know that you love me too," Sonny said, "Maybe you’re not ready for us to get back together but I want you to be at your home. I want Ari to be at her home. I want to be with you through this. I’m not going to let you die," he pulled him into a hug, "I can’t live without you, Will."

Will closed his eyes and hugged him back. He let out a sob, “I’m scared, Sonny,” he choked out, finally breaking down. He hadn’t cried in a long time, not since Sonny left him. He had to be strong for Ari.

But it was only Sonny here right now.

"I know," Sonny choked out, "I am too," he held him tightly, "But it’s going to be okay."

Will held onto him tightly and didn’t let go, “I love you,” he whispered.

"I love you too," Sonny whispered, "And I’m never letting you go again, Will."

"Promise?" Will asked quietly, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

"I promise," Sonny pulled back, "Better yet," he held out his pinky, "Pinky swear."

Will smiled at him, linking their pinkies together, “Pinky swear.”


	16. Never Letting Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Will self-harms and/or attempts suicide. Will wakes up and tells Sonny he did it for him so he could stop hurting him all the time and Sony wouldn't have anything stopping him from being with Paul like Will thinks Sonny wants. Then Sonny finally realizes what Will's been going through and feels bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you are ever thinking of committing suicide, call a suicide hotline. You have so much more to live for and people love you.

_I'm sorry. I want to say that first. Second of all, I want to say that I am not selfish. It's a common misconception that people who do this are selfish and doing this for selfish reasons. You're wrong...about me, at least._

_I'm doing this for Sonny, for Arianna, and for everyone else I've hurt in my life. I can't write a note to everyone. That would take me hours. But I just want to know that I love all of you and none of this is your fault. It's mine. I was the one who screwed up. This was me. It was all me. I'm the one who screwed up. This is all my fault. Now you won't have to deal with the screw ups anymore._

_Sonny, you're free. You won't have to deal with me anymore. I want you to have full custody of Ari and PLEASE, Rafe and Gabi, respect my decision. I want Ari to stay with Sonny. He knows how to take care of her and he loves her. He'll be a better father than I ever can be._

_Sonny, like I said, you are free. You can be free now. You can be with Paul and the two of you can raise Ari, get married, and have a family like you always wanted. I've lost my integrity as a writer, a husband, and a father. All respect for me is gone. I don't have anything left. Arianna is going to grow up with parents who are respected and she's going to have a good life._

_That's all I want for all of you._

_I love you and I'm sorry._

_\- Will_

* * *

Sonny sat in the hospital room, staring down at the note in his hands. Will, his husband, was lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

He was alive...surprisingly. He lost a lot of blood...and of course, despite their new policy on blood donation, they somehow ran out of Will's blood type. Chad donated, he had the same blood type as Will. Now, on top of owing him things from the club, he owed him Will's life. His husband's life.

Sonny moved and sat on the edge of the bed and touched Will's cheek gently and then looked down at his bandaged wrists.

Sonny had been the one to find him in their bathroom...there was so much blood and Will had still been slightly awake. He looked at him with the most _shocked_ look on his face that Sonny was there. All he kept trying to say was that he loved him...but he kept saying he was too tired.

There was blood on his shirt that was lying across the room. When he got to the hospital, he was given a t-shirt after Maxine saw the look on his face.

"Sonny," Adrienne walked in quickly with Lucas, "What happened? What..."

Sonny handed her the note, his hands shaking. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, wanting to wake up and hoping it was all a dream. He opened them and quickly turned back to will, gently touching his bandaged wrists.

"Oh my god," Lucas breathed out before walking out quickly.

"Lucas!" Adrienne yelled after him.

"It's fine," Sonny whispered, "He's just overwhelmed, probably needs to call Sami," he said, not taking his eyes off of Will's face.

Adrienne looked across the room and saw Sonny's bloody shirt, "Oh, sweetie...you found him, didn't you?"

Sonny nodded his head slowly, "There was so much blood, mom," he choked out, "He was dying and I saw it...I saw him slipping away a-and-"

"He's okay," Adrienne told him quickly, "You can hear the heart monitor...he's okay."

"H-He kept trying to say he loved me," Sonny whispered, "Then he just said he was too tired. I tried to get him to stay awake..." he trailed off, "He couldn't. I saw him die, mom. His heart stopped and they brought him back," he choked out, "I love him, I can't lose him, mom. H-He was gone but now he's not. It's a sign, right? It's a sign."

Adrienne just rubbed his shoulders as he started crying.

"I can't lose him," Sonny whispered, "I can't. I'll do anything," he choked out, rubbing Will's arm, "He just needs to wake up...w-we'll work everything out."

"Sonny..." Adrienne trailed off, "It might be-"

"Don't say too late," Sonny snapped, "It'll never be too late for us. I-I'm going to make him feel better...he'll know I'm happy...I love him," he looked up at her, "Do you think I should get Ari for him? He'll be happy to see her."

"Not right now," Adrienne said quietly, "You don't want him to be overwhelmed when he wakes up."

Sonny just nodded slowly and kissed Will's hand gently. His hands were still shaking as he looked at him.

"Sonny," someone said suddenly, coming in the room, "I heard what happened, are you-"

"Get out," Sonny stood up instantly, "Get out right now!" he yelled.

"Sonny, what-" Paul started.

"We're trying to recover our marriage and _you_ aren't making it any better," Sonny snapped, "If you're staying for me...just leave!" he yelled. He was stressed out and Paul wasn't making it any better.

"Sonny, you just need to listen," Paul said, "You're stressed out, you don't know what you're saying."

"I WANT MY HUSBAND!" Sonny yelled, "I DON'T WANT YOU! I COULD HAVE LOST HIM TODAY!"

"Sonny?" a small voice asked.

"Get out," Sonny glared at Paul before turning back to Will.

His blue eyes were open and slightly bloodshot. He looked so confused and tired, the only thing Sonny wanted to do was pull him into his arms.

"Will," Sonny sighed in relief, his hand on his cheek so he would look at him.

"Oh," Will blinked in shock, "Heaven exists? I mean, I had doubts-"

"Will, hey, you're alive," Sonny said quickly, "You're okay."

Will's eyes started to water, "Wh-Why did you stop me?" he choked out, "Sonny, I was doing a favor-"

"Don't. Say. That," Sonny gritted his teeth, "Do you _not_ understand that I can't live without you?" he demanded.

Will looked away, "You just say that to make me-"

"NO!" Sonny yelled, standing up and pointing at him, "Don't you DARE say that. I love you!"

"YOU DON'T ACT LIKE IT!" Will yelled back, "I WAS TRYING TO HELP!

" "By killing yourself?" Sonny demanded.

"Then people wouldn't have to deal with me anymore," Will choked out, the tears finally spilling over, "You wouldn't have to deal with me...Ari wouldn't be embarrassed...none of my family would be embarrassed anymore," he was sobbing openly now, "I wouldn't hurt anyone again and you...you could be happy with Paul!"

Sonny put his hands on his shoulders, "Look at me."

Will continued to look down.

"NOW!" Sonny yelled.

Will flinched before looking up at him, his jaw tight as tears went down his face.

"I. Love. You," Sonny said slowly, "Only you, Will. You and Ari are my world," he said, "Maybe I haven't acted like it lately but I regret that. I love you and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You can't leave me...and I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to."

Will looked down again.

"Will," Sonny sighed, "What can I do to make you believe me?"

Will just looked away, "Why don't you just leave me alone and let me die?"

"Will, KNOCK IT OFF!" Sonny yelled at him.

"Sonny," Marlena walked in quickly, "You need to calm down."

Will glared at him before turning on his side so he was facing away from him, wincing when he moved his arms.

Sonny walked over and looked at him, "No matter how much you want it...I'm not letting you die. When you get out of here, you're coming home with me."

Will snorted, "Have a nice seventy two hours," he muttered.

Sonny swallowed, "I'll be back later. You can see your daughter, I'll bring her here."

"Don't embarrass her," Will mumbled.

Sonny gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, "I am _not_ going to yell at you. I'm not angry at you."

"You sound like you're reassuring yourself and not me," Will snorted.

Sonny leaned down and kissed his head, "I love you."

Will stayed silent.

Sonny sighed, walking out.

* * *

"Look who's here to see their daddy," Sonny said, walking in with Arianna in his arms.

Will's face lit up, but Sonny could tell that it was fake, "Hi, sweetheart."

Sonny handed Ari to Will gently, smiling at them.

"What's wrong?" Ari asked him.

Will smiled weakly, "I just feel a little sick, sweetie. I'll be better in a few days and then I'll be home."

Sonny sighed in relief. If he was telling Ari that he was coming home, he would come home. He wasn't sure if Will would lie to him right now, but he'd never lie completely to Ari.

Will smiled, fixing Ari's hair, "Did Daddy Sonny try to do your hair again?"

"Yeah," she giggled.

"What did I do wrong?" Sonny laughed.

"It's just a ponytail on the top of her head, it looks weird," Will mumbled, taking it out, "There you go, sweetie."

"Right," Sonny sat on the edge of the bed, "I can't wait to see the day she grows so much hair we can put it all in a ponytail," he said lightly.

Will glanced up at him, "Me either," he whispered, smiling at Ari, "Someone is turning two soon. We're going to have a big party..." he trailed off and swallowed.

Sonny could see the same thoughts crashing down on Will again. That look from earlier with all the negative thoughts...when he said he wanted to die.

"Come on," Sonny picked Ari up, "Daddy Will needs to rest so he can get all better and come home."

"Okay," Ari whispered and leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Bye, daddy."

Will hugged her quickly, closing his eyes.

* * *

Will walked into the bathroom three days later and went to get a shower and froze. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "SONNY!"

"Yeah?" Sonny peeked in.

"Where's my razor?" Will demanded.

"I have it," Sonny said simply, "I got you a new one. You can't exactly shave with blood on it."

"I _need_ to shave," Will gritted his teeth.

"Okay," Sonny said, going out to the kitchen and grabbing the new razor, "Go ahead."

Will narrowed his eyes, "Get out," he took it.

"No," Sonny said simply, "I'm under strict orders from the doctors not to let you with anything dangerous for a while."

"Sonny," Will stepped closer to me, "I do this little thing called manscaping. It's private."

"Nothing I haven't seen," Sonny said bluntly.

"Get. Out!" Will yelled.

"Either I stay or you don't shave," Sonny said calmly.

"I hate you," Will gritted his teeth.

"No, you don't," Sonny said simply, leaning on the wall.

Will glared at him and threw the razor in the sink before walking out.

Sonny followed him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Will yelled, "I WANT A DIVORCE!"

Sonny grabbed his hands, "No, you don't."

Will took a shaky breath, "I'm not good enough for you. You need Paul, he's good enough. I'm not good enough to be a father, I'm not good enough to be your husband o-or a writer o-or..." he choked out a sob, "I'm not good enough, you love Paul...you loved him first-"

Sonny pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Will held onto his arms tightly, breathing heavily through his nose and still crying.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist and continued to kiss him.

Will went to unbutton his pants and Sonny grabbed his hands quickly.

"Sonny, c'mon," Will said quietly.

"Not now," Sonny said, holding his hands, "I'm not having sex with you out of grief or anger, Will. I. Love. You," he said slowly, "Please, understand that. I promise that I love you."

Will swallowed, staring at him, "I-I..." he trailed off and then hugged him quickly, "I'm so sorry, Sonny."

Sonny held onto him tightly, not letting him go, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Will."

Will closed his eyes, "I was trying to do the right thing."

"It wasn't the right thing," Sonny told him, "I love you. Believe me. I love you, I love you, I love-"

"I love you too," Will choked out, still crying. He held onto his shirt, not letting go.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" Sonny asked, "We can go together and tomorrow morning we're going to wake up and start another day. Then we're going to do that again and again, until we grow old together. Okay?"

Will pulled away and stared at him before nodding slowly.

"Let's go then," Sonny smiled at him, pulling him towards the bedroom.


	17. Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's officially lost everything except his daughter and no one can even see him breaking. He's become cold, tired, and can't even write anymore...and still, no one notices. Finally, someone unexpected puts the pieces together and opens everyone's eyes.

"Hey, man," T said quietly as he walked in. He usually wouldn't just invite himself into the apartment, but earlier in the day he heard something that made him worry about his best friend.

_"Where's Will? I haven't seen him around since...y'know, the whole reporter thing," T said, leaning on the counter._

_Sonny shrugged, looking down at the papers, "I think at home in bed...he hasn't really came out of there other than for Arianna, I guess. He just doesn't want to talk to me, apparently."_

_"Uh...how long has that been going on?" T asked casually._

_"About a week," Sonny shrugged, writing._

_T glared at him before walking out._

"Hey," Will mumbled, under the blankets.

T sighed, walking over, "Come on," he pulled the blankets off of him, "Let's go."

"What?" Will looked confused.

"Look," T said, "I haven't seen you like this since middle school. It was when you started getting bullied about your mom. It was when-"

"Don't," Will mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "I remember."

"Well, I'm not letting you get that bad again," T said, helping him out of bed, "Come on."

Will swallowed, "It's not like last time, T."

"You're acting like it," T told him, "Last time you ate?"

"I don't know, yesterday?" Will sighed as T let him out to the living room, "T, just...leave it alone. I'm fine."

"You aren't fine, Will," T snapped, "You're depressed. I know it. It's happening all over again. You're lucky I don't call your grandma."

"Don't," Will said quickly as T made him sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm giving you a day," T said as he looked through the kitchen, "If you don't eat something and get your ass out of bed for at least a few hours, I'm calling."

Will closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "T...I promise, it's-"

"I'm just about fed up with that guy, y'know?" T asked, "Maybe I should go work for his uncle...get a little revenge. No one treats my best friend like this and gets away with it," he said, putting something in a pot on the stove, "He knows I can kick his ass."

"I deserve it," Will whispered.

"Look," T walked over, pointing at him, "You screwed up, yeah, I'll admit that. But you don't deserve to watch him stare at his ex. No one deserves that."

Will laughed bitterly, shaking his head, "I do. I deserve everything that's happened."

T narrowed his eyes, "What else has happened?"

Will sighed, putting his head back on the couch, "I got fired," he swallowed, "Unprofessionalism. I've lost my job, my integrity, any respect I had, and I'm losing Sonny too," he swallowed, "All I have left is Ari."

"Well," T sat down, "No one can take that from you," he put his arm around him before sighing, "You know I hate when you act like this...damn it, I have to hug you, don't I?"

Will shook his head, "Not if you don't-"

T pulled him into a hug, "Just let it out, man."

Will finally let out a sob, hiding his eyes in T's shoulder, "I'm so sorry," he choked out, "I'm such a baby."

"Yeah," T agreed, "But you're also a strong one. You're going to get through this," he swallowed, "Maybe you and Ari can stay with me for a while...or even with one of your grandma's."

Will shook his head, still crying, "I have to stay here."

"You don't have to do anything," T said simply, "All of these choices are yours to make. And you need to get the negativity out of your life right now, Horton."

Will closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop crying, "The thoughts are back," he whispered.

T felt himself freeze up as he rubbed his back, "For how long?"

"A few days," Will whispered, "That's why I'm staying here...in my room. I, uh...temptation and stuff," he swallowed, "It would just be better for everyone if-"

"Shut it," T said simply, "Block those thoughts out, okay? I'm going to go right over there and finish making you food...I'll be right there."

Will just nodded, lying down on the couch as he walked away.

T knew Will had a history of "the thoughts" as he called them. He felt like the world would be better off without him half of the time...that he was never good enough. Usually a few sessions with Marlena and a good cry took care of things, but if he had been like this for a week...

T was starting to wonder if he should just see a doctor and get put on medication. It would be better for all of them, especially Will, if he got the help he needed. But he couldn't push him. Will had just started trusting him again after everything when he acted like he hated him for being gay. He wasn't about to lose that again.

T heard the door open and close. He turned around and saw Sonny walk in and leaned on the counter.

"Did you finally decide to get up?" Sonny asked.

Will just shrugged.

"Look, I'm tired of the silent treatment," Sonny said, "If we can't talk like civilized human beings-"

"Hey, how about you just shut the hell up?" T snapped at him, "Not everything is about you!"

"T, leave it," Will mumbled.

"Why are you here?" Sonny demanded.

"Oh, he can't have friends over now?" T demanded, his hands clenched in fists, "You deny him any affection or even the time of day, are you denying him other human contact now?"

"T, just...go, this is between us," Sonny said simply.

"You're lucky I don't beat your ass right here, Kiriakis!" T snapped.

"T!" Will scolded.

"When was the last time he ate?" T crossed his arms.

Sonny looked at Will, "I don't know, we haven't exactly been doing family dinners."

"Do you feed Ari?" T asked.

"Yeah, dinner," Sonny said, "Will feeds her breakfast and lunch."

"Does Will come out for dinner?" T asked.

"Well...no, but-" Sonny started.

"Yeah, good job checking on him," T snorted, "He hasn't been eating right and he hasn't eaten since yesterday, actually. So I'm making him food."

"He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself!" Sonny yelled, "Just because he can't stand that he made a mistake, doesn't mean people have to baby him!"

T took a deep breath so he didn't just blow up and punch the guy, "He's taken responsibility for the mistakes he's made. You encouraging your sick crush to stay in town isn't making your marriage."

"Paul and I aren't-" Sonny started.

"Oh, just save it," T snapped, putting the rice in a bowl. He walked over and handed it to Will, "The whole bowl or I'll call your grandma right here and now," he said simply.

Will took the bowl slowly, looking down at it.

"What do you mean you'll call his grandma?" Sonny demanded, "What's going on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" T laughed quietly, "You know what? Yeah, Will has made mistakes. But you know what you're doing to him and you're doing it as some sick punishment. You know how much he needs you and you know what refusing to talk to him does!"

"I'm not-" Sonny started.

"I WASN'T DONE!" T yelled, "You know what he's went through before. At least, if you bothered to fucking listen," he snapped, "You're making him like this. He's not eating and he hasn't came out of bed hardly at all and you act like you don't CARE!" he continued to yell, "He is my best friend and you're causing him to be depressed all over again!"

"I'm not making him depressed," Sonny snapped, "I know what it looks like when he is-"

"Do you know he lost his job because of that report?" T asked, "The thing he wanted to bad so he could make a living doing what he loves? Yeah, he lost that too."

"Will, you didn't tell me..." he trailed off when he saw his husband. He had dark circles under his eyes and his blue eyes were full of tears just waiting to spill over. He looked so tired and _defeated_. He wouldn't even look up at him, he just stared down at the full bowl of food.

"Will..." he whispered.

"You," T walked up to him and pointed at him, "Are the problem here. He's trying, you aren't. If you want Paul, go for it. Show everyone just how messed up you are. You want to bang the guy who banged your husband? Go right for it. I'm tired of you lying to all of us and yourself."

"I don't want him," Sonny walked over to Will, "Will," he sat down beside him, "Are you okay?"

Will ignored him and swallowed, putting the bowl on the table, "T, call my grandma if you want. But I'm going back to bed," he stood up.

Sonny stood up as well and grabbed his arm, "Will-"

"Let go," Will mumbled, sounding hopeless. He didn't even bother trying to pull his arm away.

"Not until we talk," Sonny whispered, "You're not okay, Will."

"Since when do you care?" Will laughed bitterly and yanked his arm away, "So how about you just fuck off?" he snapped, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door.

T took out his phone and looked through his contacts.

"What are you doing?" Sonny demanded.

"Like I said, calling his grandma," T said.

"You can't-" Sonny started.

T glared at him, "Do you really care that little about him? I'm trying to get him help since you aren't helping him get any better. Do you realize how cold he is inside right now? He just cried on me...saying he was sorry again and again," he swallowed, "And it's fucking _heartbreaking_ that he's like this, Sonny. But that's just how he is. He's never gotten the help he needs and he's just kind of coped. But he's breaking inside and you haven't been seeing it."

Sonny took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom, leaving T behind. He walked over to wear Will was hiding under all the blankets on their bed. He swallowed, lying down beside him and wrapping his arms around the lump on the bed.

Will moved away slightly and took the blankets off of himself, "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Holding you," Sonny whispered, pulling him into his arms. He swallowed, "You've lost weight."

Will just shrugged, closing his eyes. He was confused by what Sonny was doing, but he didn't even care, he was just enjoying the contact he had with his husband.

Sonny rested his head on top of Will's, "I'm going to take care of you."

"Why?" Will whispered.

"Because you are my husband and I love you," Sonny told him quietly, "And you need my help. I'm part of the reason you're like this and I'm going to help you get better."

Will closed his eyes, shaking his head, "I don't deserve-"

"Yes, you do," Sonny snapped and then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry...for everything."

Will went silent.

"We're going to get you help, okay?" Sonny asked, "We're going to make you better."

Will didn't say anything. He just continued to lay in his husband's arms. There was nothing else he could do anyways. He was just trying to trust that he might get better eventually.

Maybe.


	18. We'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is depressed, dehydrated, exhausted, and starving himself and Sonny realizes he put him there.

Sonny was walking up to TBD and froze when he saw someone leaning on the wall outside of TBD. His eyes widened and he ran over, "Hey, man, are you-" he cut himself off when he saw his husband, "Will?" he asked quickly, "Will, wake up!" he yelled.

Will blinked a few times, "Sonny?" he whispered.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Sonny asked, helping him stand up.

"I..." Will trailed off and blinked a few times. He leaned on the wall again and his eyes drooped closed.

"Will!" Sonny yelled in shock, holding onto him so he wouldn't fall. He supported his husband's weight, shocked at how easy it was. He went over to the door and opened it quickly.

"Dude, what the hell?!" T demanded from where he was unstacking the chairs before they opened.

"I don't know," Sonny said quickly, "I found him out there. Was he out there when you came in?"

"No, I came in the back," T said, helping him put Will in one of the booths, "Careful, man, don't hit his head."

"Here," Sonny took his coat off quickly and put it under Will's head.

"What do we do?" T asked. "I'm calling Marlena," Sonny said, grabbing his phone.

T walked over and looked at Will, "He doesn't look injured, man. Skinny and stuff, but not hurt."

Sonny swallowed nervously after he got off of the phone with Marlena, "She's on her way. She said to try to get him to lay down on the couch."

"Okay," T said, managing to get Will to sit up. He got him to put his arm over his shoulder, "Time to wake up for a few minutes, man," he said, standing up.

Sonny quickly grabbed his other side, helping T get Will onto the couch on the other side of the room. Sonny took Will's jacket off of him so he was able to get a better look to see if Will was seriously hurt or something. Not that he didn't trust T, he just wanted to see for himself.

"T, can you go and get me a glass of water?" Sonny asked, moving so he had Will's head in his lap, "Come on, baby, wake up for me..." he whispered, running his hand through his hair.

"He looks sick," T told him as he brought a cup of water back in.

Marlena came in quickly, "Oh my god," she breathed out in shock. She ran over, "Where did you find him?"

"Outside," Sonny said, "We don't know how long he was there," he told her.

"We need to take him to the hospital," Marlena started.

"No!" Will sat up quickly, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god, Will!" Sonny sighed in relief, "What the hell is happening right now?"

"I...I'm fine," Will whispered, "I'm fine," he repeated, going to get up, "I need to get to-"

"Go where?" Sonny asked, "Will, it's six in the morning."

Will blinked a few times, holding onto his grandma's arm for support, "What? No...I was on my way to meet with Zoe..."

"Will, that was yesterday," Sonny said quickly.

Will slowly sat down on the couch, "I'm dizzy," he whispered.

"He's dehydrated," Marlena took the water from T, "Will, sweetie, drink this."

"I'm fine," Will mumbled.

"Will, now," Marlena said.

Sonny winced. He would never say it, but that was Marlena's "serious grandma voice" that he knew Will would actually listen to.

Will took the glass and drank a sip and handed it back, his hands shaking slightly. His eyes dropped closed again and he leaned on her.

Marlena sighed, rubbing his back and letting him lean on her.

"What do I do?" Sonny whispered.

"What you need to do is take your husband home and put him in bed," Marlena said, "When he's better rested and hydrated, we might be able to figure out why he's like."

Sonny shook his head, "I know," he whispered, "I made him like this," he choked out.

"Sonny..." T started.

"No," Sonny shook his head, "I was paying so much attention to all the bad...I never saw the things he was trying to do to fix everything," he swallowed, "I did this to him."

Marlena sighed, "Sonny-"

"If I take him home, do you think he'll let me hold him?" he choked out.

"Oh, honey, of course," Marlena said, "I'll come with you and take Arianna for a little bit, how about that?"

Sonny felt the tears going down his face as he stared down at his husband, "He got so small a-and I didn't even notice," he whispers, tears doing down his face.

Marlena gently moved Will so he was lying down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around him when he started crying.

"I put him here," Sonny cried, "I made him feel so small. H-How did I do this? I love him, Marlena, I promise-"

"Honey, he's here," Marlena whispered, "It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay. Sonny, don't cry-"

"Hey, Sonny, I-" Paul walked into the club and froze.

Sonny pulled away from Marlena, wiping his eyes quickly.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

T noticed Tori following him and cleared his throat, "This is kind of a private family thing," he said, "Did you not notice the closed sign?" he demanded.

"If it's a family thing then why are you here?" Paul asked.

T gritted his teeth, "I'm his best friend," he smirked at him, "You're just his side piece."

"T!" Sonny scolded, wiping his eyes, "Look, Paul, Will is sick. I have to get him home."

"But I'm leaving today-" Paul started, "We're on our way to the airport. I wanted to talk to you."

"We've said everything that needs to be said, Paul," Sonny crossed his arms, trying to stop the tears coming from his eyes, "I love Will," he cleared his throat, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go fix what I broke," he said simply.

* * *

Will woke up and winced at the pounding in his head. He was really confused because he was in his bed. He had been sleeping in Gabi's old room ever since...

He went to get out of bed and winced at the wave of nausea that hit him.

"Will, hey," Sonny said quickly, walking in, "Get back in bed."

Will looked confused, "Sonny?"

"Who else?" Sonny asked, pushing him gently back on the bed, "Lay down, you have to rest."

Will stared at him, confusion written all over his face. He laid back down in the bed anyways, staring up at him, "What's going on?"

"When was the last time you ate?" Sonny demanded.

"I don't know," Will said, "I've been busy a-and..." he trailed off.

 _I don't deserve it,_ Will thought, staring at him.

Sonny swallowed, "I ordered food for us," he explained quietly, "And I looked it up, you need to drink at least eight of these," he put bottle of water on the table beside the bed, "And get a lot of rest."

Will sighed, "Sonny-"

"No, you're listening," Sonny pointed at him, "You haven't been eating, you're dehydrated, and you're absolutely exhausted. You're going to let me take care of you, damn it."

Will stared at him before nodding slowly.

"And I'm going to cuddle you until it gets here," Sonny said, crawling into the bed beside him.

Will blinked in shock and felt his eyes fill with tears, "Sonny?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Sonny looked down at him, his arms around him now.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Will whispered, the tears spilling over. He was just so happy to be in his husband's arms again.

Sonny's expression fell and he gently cupped Will's tear stained face, "I'm not being nice to you."

Will felt more tears spill over and he wiped his eyes quickly, "Oh, I..."

"I love you," Sonny told him, not telling him love, "I'm in love with you. So I'm taking care of you. I'm so sorry I made you feel this way, Will. That you...did this to yourself."

"It's not your fault. I deserv-" Will started.

"Please, don't say that," Sonny choked out, "Will, please..."

Will swallowed and hugged him, "Sonny, it's okay."

"No, no, no," Sonny said quickly, "You're not comforting me right now. You're going to lay there and be comforted and loved, okay?"

Will blinked in shock but nodded, leaning against him.

"Everything is going to be okay," Sonny told him quietly, "We'll be okay."

 _I hope,_ Will thought, settling in Sonny's arms.


	19. Safe (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: WilSon Purge AU
> 
> Will spends with first Purge with his husband's family and their daughter.

"I don't get why you're so anxious," Sonny laughed, watching Will pace around their apartment.

Will rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm sorry I didn't exactly grow up in the comfort that you did," he sighed, looking out the window.

"It doesn't start for three more hours," Sonny sighed, "Just calm down, Will."

Will took a deep breath, slowly sitting down on the couch, "Last year...it was just me and Arianna, Sonny," he swallowed, "Gabi's boyfriend busted in here saying that I took Gabi from him...that I took their baby," he whispered, "Then I shot him."

"I know, hey," Sonny walked over quickly, wrapping his arms around him, "What happened wasn't your fault."

Will swallowed, putting his head on his shoulder, "Gabi got killed because I was unprepared. It was just us and Ari even though Nick wanted to come in...I-I wouldn't let him," he took a shaky breath, "Those men came in and she told me to take Ari...they were after her because of Rafe. I ran and I shouldn't have. She was helpless-"

"Will, hey, hey," Sonny said quickly, his hands going to his cheeks so he could make him look at him, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"I knew it...I knew the next year Nick would be after me," Will whispered, "He knew...all year that everyone was watching him. He was waiting all that time...and I knew it. I was ready this time...I had a gun...he came at me and I shot the minute he broke in."

"I know," Sonny rubbed his arms, "But it's not like last year. You're not alone. You have our family now and they have the best security system out there for us."

"It doesn't make me any less scared," Will snapped, standing up. He stared pacing again and running his hands through his hair, "This is inhumane."

"Will, don't talk like that," Sonny said quickly, "Just...think about it."

Will shook his head, "I can talk how I want, Sonny," he snapped.

"Your family won't even speak to you because you talk like that!" Sonny snapped right back.

Will glared at him, "Nice," he muttered, crossing his arms.

It was a sore subject. Will had been very vocal about his resentment for the entire idea of the Purge when he turned seventeen, despite it going on since he was five years-old. He had been so vocal that his mom and step-father started receiving threats. The last straw was when he turned eighteen. There had been a "Purge party" at the DiMera mansion, where he lived at the time. He had yelled when Stefano killed a man and he was thrown out in the middle of the entire Purge at midnight.

He met Gabi and Rafe that night and well...that's where Arianna came from at around four a.m. It was grief/comfort sex more than anything. Will would have said he regretted having sex with a girl he barely knew, but it was where his daughter came from.

"I'm sorry," Sonny sighed, walking over to him slowly, "How about this? We'll go now. We'll go and get gas in the car and then we'll go to the mansion. Would that make you feel better?"

Will took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Just let me get Arianna's bag," he whispered, going into the other room.

Sonny sighed, texting his dad that they would be over early. They all knew what Will had been through since he turned eighteen...spending every single Purge alone except for his year with Gabi. Victor offered to even let them come over first thing in the morning, even if it didn't start until seven o'clock. But Will wanted to try to be brave and not "look like a wimp" to his new family.

"Okay," Will smiled, walking out with Arianna in his arms and her baby bag on his shoulder, "Ready to go see Uncle Victor?" he asked her.

"Yeah," the three year-old giggled, holding onto Will's shirt.

Will smiled nervously at Sonny and walked out with him.

* * *

Will sat in the passenger seat with the doors locked as Sonny put gas in the car, his eyes closed as he tried to relax.

"Hey, you're part of that Kiriakis family, aren't you?" he heard a man's voice asking.

Will glanced out the window and saw a man in dark clothes talking to Sonny. He glanced back at Ari, hoping she would stay down in her car seat as he sunk down in his seat.

"Yes, I am," Sonny said, trying to sound polite with a smile on his face.

"The one that got married last summer?" the man laughed quietly, "To the one who is against the Purge?" he asked.

Will closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he did.

"Everything is sorted out now," Sonny smiled, "Plenty of people don't believe in this...but he understands," he said simply, putting the nozzle back.

"Better keep a close eye on that family of yours," he laughed quietly.

Sonny swallowed, getting in the car. He sat there for a moment before starting the car and smiling at Will, "Ready to go?" he asked.

Will nodded, smiling weakly.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart," Adrienne hugged Sonny when he walked in. Her smile dropped slightly when she saw Will and smiled at Ari again, "Hello, you two. How are you, Will?"

Will smiled weakly, "As good as I can be today," he smiled, holding Ari close to him.

"Hey, uh...why don't you take Ari's bag up to my old room? You remember where it is, right? That's where we got ready for the wedding," Sonny told him.

"Okay," Will mumbled, going to go upstairs.

"Do you want me to take Ari?" Sonny asked.

"No," Will called, going up quickly.

Sonny watched after him, a smile on his face.

"He doesn't trust you with his daughter?" Adrienne asked, closing the door behind Sonny.

"He trusts me with _our_ daughter, mom," Sonny subtly corrected her, "But it's just a hard day for him. He's stressed out."

"Why? Doesn't he trust our security system?" she crossed her arms.

"Adrienne," Justin walked out, "I'm sure Will doesn't mean any offense to you or our family. We all know the things he's been through during tonight."

"Well, he should have been more prepared," Adrienne snapped.

"MOM!" Sonny yelled, "That's enough," he cleared his throat, "I'm going to go upstairs and comfort my husband now," he said, walking upstairs. He went down the hallway slowly to the last room on the left and knocked before he walked in, even if it was his room.

"Yeah?" Will called.

"It's just me," Sonny walked in. He walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around him.

Will relaxed slightly, closing his eyes.

"Dada," Ari whined, pulling again his shirt.

"Sorry, sweetie," Sonny picked Ari up with a smile on his face, "What's up?" he asked her.

"Can we go home now?" she asked.

"Um...tomorrow," Sonny said, "We're just having a little sleepover here tonight," he smiled, "This is where Daddy Sonny used to live."

"Pretty," she giggled.

"Right?" Sonny asked, "Here, let me show you my map I used to keep," he said, walking over with her.

Will smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching them.

Sonny was so good with Arianna...and she loved him almost instantly. She called him "Dada" the first week after they got back from their honeymoon. Their relationship had been taken pretty fast, but not fast by Salem-standards. They had met in January, went on their first date on Valentine's Day, and were just casual for a while. The first Purge after they started dating, Will had thought it was too soon to stay with Sonny's family, and that was the time that he killed Nick. After that Purge, things got more serious between them and things were taken fast. Sonny was a hopeless romantic and so was Will. Sonny proposed in May and they were married by July.

They didn't want to waste a minute without each other. Will could have died that night if he hadn't been faster than Nick and they both realized that.

* * *

"You want to come downstairs and watch the broadcast?" Sonny asked quietly, "Uncle Vic has cameras...it might make you feel better if you watch those."

"No," Will whispered, watching Ari sleep in the crib they brought, "I'll stay with Ari."

"Let's move her downstairs with everyone else, the crib is portable," Sonny tried, "Will, I feel better around my family."

Will glanced up at him and nodded, "Okay," he whispered, "But we stay down there. I'm not moving from room to room."

"Will, there is a bunch of bars, bullet proof glass, and and shield down over the door," Sonny said, "Same for all the windows. The minute Uncle Vic hits the button? It's all locked up."

Will took a shaky breath and nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

Will sat down beside Sonny on the couch after they set up Ari's crib and she was asleep. He looked around the room; Brady, Melanie, Daniel, Maggie, Victor, Adrienne, Justin, and Xander were all there.

Victor was watching a large set of screens that showed different camera feeds. Outside and the enterances of the house. Xander had a large gun in his lap and Will eyed it nervously.

 _Didn't Sonny say it was safe?_ Will thought to himself.

"Would you like one?" Xander asked when he saw Will's eyes on the gun.

"Xander!" Sonny hissed.

Will shook his head no slowly, his grip on Sonny's hand tightening.

"I was just asking," Xander said simply, "We don't need them, this place is completely safe," he said, his calmer than ever, "But I like guns."

Will scooted closer to Sonny.

"He's joking," Melanie snapped, glaring at Xander.

"Don't scare him, Xander, he's scared enough," Justin said seriously.

"Oh please, we've all been through this before," Xander said, "There's no reason to be scared here."

"I spent every Purge since I was eighteen holed up in a tiny apartment with one gun and the windows boarded up," Will glared at him.

"How old are you?" Xander asked.

"Twenty," Will snapped.

"Oh, two Purges," Xander laughed quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"I have a baby," Will glared at him.

"You should have provided better safety for her," Adrienne said bluntly.

"Mom!" Sonny snapped again.

"It's true," Adrienne whispered.

"Everyone shut up," Victor snapped, "Will, everything is find. Adrienne, stop being a bitch. Xander, stop scaring people. It's starting," he said, turning up the TV.

Adrienne stared at Victor in shock and Will stood up quickly.

"Will," Sonny said, holding his hand.

"I'm just putting headphones on Arianna, it's fine," Will whispered, putting the headphones on her and turning on the music on his phone.

"That's ridiculous," Xander said bluntly.

" _You're_ ridiculous," Will hissed, "She's young. She's going to have to experience this eventually, but not today," he snapped, sitting down beside Sonny and holding his hand.

Victor hit the secure button and the locks snapped shut on all the windows and door.

Will jumped, not expecting it.

Sonny wrapped his arms around him quickly, "It's okay," he whispered in his ear, "It was just the locks."

Will held his hand tightly when he heard the woman start talking on the TV and the words start to play.

Sonny let him hide his face in his chest and did his best to hide Will's ears from the noise that they heard every year.

Will jumped when the alarms sounded outside.

"It's fine, hey, it's fine," Sonny whispered, holding him tightly. He glanced up to where Melanie had her eyes closed and a pair of headphones on. Brady had her arms wrapped around her and was smiling at the two of them. Sonny smiled back, settling with his arms around Will.

* * *

Around twelve, Will started to finally doze off. He'd spent the last few hours in Sonny's arms and he was finally starting to relax.

Sonny glanced up and saw Xander eyeing Victor and cleared his throat, "It might be easier for us to sleep in a bed," he stood up, moving Will as he did, "Let's take Arianna and got upstairs," he said.

"Okay," Will yawned. He walked over and picked up Ari, "Do you need help with the crib?"

"No, I got it, you head up," Sonny smiled at him.

Will smiled sleepily at him and kissed him before going upstairs.

Sonny walked over and started to collapse the crib, "Now," he said once he was sure Will was out of earshot, "I don't know what exactly you're planning, Xander," he said, "But I should remind you that you aren't the only one with a gun."

Xander swallowed nervously.

"Uncle Victor has so much more experience than you do too," Sonny said, "And you know there are people watching us right now that works for him," he cleared his throat and stood up, holding the portable crib at his side, "So I think we all know how this will end. I recommend continuing to split things fifty-fifty with him...but your call," he said bluntly, "But keep my family out of it...because I'm a better shot than you," he said before walking upstairs, ignoring their shocked looks.

* * *

"What happened down there?" Will asked quietly so he did wake Arianna.

"Nothing," Sonny said simply, putting the crib up quickly, "I just didn't want you hurting your neck, sleeping like that."

Will put Ari down in her crib slowly and climbed into the bed, lying down.

Sonny walked over and locked the door. He crawled into bed with him and wrapped his arms around him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Will nodded, closing his eyes, "I just want to sleep," he smiled weakly, "For the first time...during all of this, I feel safe."

"Safe enough to accept it?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Oh, hell no," Will laughed, "But I-"

He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot downstairs.

Sonny winced and quickly put his hand over Will's mouth when he screamed. He held him tightly so he didn't go running out the door because he knew what happened...he didn't want Will to see that.

"Shh," Sonny said, "It's fine, hey, it's fine.

" Will held onto him tightly, breathing heavily through his nose.

Sonny slowly pulled his hand away.

"Wh-What..." Will choked out.

"It was Uncle Victor," Sonny whispered, "Everything is fine. Just go to sleep."

Will stared at him, his hands shaking slightly before he nodded, closing his eyes.

"You're safe," Sonny whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

Will and Sonny walked downstairs in the morning and saw Victor sitting in his chair, going through his papers like he always did.

"Where's Xander?" Sonny asked quietly as he put Ari's bag on his shoulder.

"The hospital, getting his knee checked out," Victor said simply.

Sonny winced, "Did you really have to go for the knee?" he sighed.

"He tried to take my place, I went for the knee," Victor said, not even looking up.

Sonny sighed, "We're going home now," he mumbled, grabbing Will's hand and walking out with them.

"What happened?" Will whispered as they walked to the car.

"Xander has a little habit of trying to take Victor's place in the family," Sonny said, "He wants the power...and this is usually what happens," he shrugged, "The definition of insanity is doing something again and again and expecting different results, did you know that?"

"So Xander is insane?" Will asked.

"Basically," Sonny said, putting the bag in the car.

Will put Ari in her car seat and closed the door. He went to walk around but Sonny grabbed his hand.

"You felt safe, right?" Sonny asked quietly.

Will nodded, looking down, "As much as I could."

Sonny kissed him quickly, "I love you, Will." "I love you too," he smiled, walking around the car and getting in quickly.

Until next year.


	20. This is Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will leaves Sonny. (Set during 4/13/2015, rewrite)

"You would have had to go through my tablet-"

"That's exactly what I did," Sonny said, crossing his arms.

"I cannot believe you-" Will started.

"What? That I don't trust y-"

"SHUT UP!" Will yelled at him.

Sonny blinked in shock.

"Just...god, I can't take this anymore!" Will yelled, getting the attention of John and Marlena.

"Will-" Sonny started.

"NO!" Will yelled, "YOU do not get to tell me what to do right now!" he stared into Sonny's eyes. All he wanted to do was back down and say he deserved everything that Sonny was saying. But he made a mistake and he was trying to make it right.

He didn't deserve this.

He didn't.

Will took off his ring as Paul and Tori walked out, "I don't want this anymore," he threw it at him and Sonny caught it quickly, "You want Paul?!" he demanded, "You can have him!" he yelled, "I'm done!" he snapped, "I'm beyond done with you. You don't get to talk to me this way! I'm an adult...you don't get to treat me like this!"

Sonny stood there, not saying a word.

"SEE?!" Will yelled, "You don't even TRY! I've been trying again and again to fix things and then I realzied it...you're the one who isn't fixing it. You're the reason it can't be fixed...not Paul," he whispered, walking out quickly and slamming the door behind him.

Sonny stood there in shock, his ring in his hand.

"Sonny, he didn't mean that," Marlena walked over quickly.

"Yeah, he's just angry right now," John tried, "You guys will be okay, you always are."

Sonny didn't say anything, he just looked at the door that Will walked out of.

* * *

Will was throwing things in as many bags as he could. He knew he could come back later for the rest of his stuff, but he'd rather he didn't have to. If he saw Sonny again, he could cave in like he always did. He couldn't do that again.

Will sighed when he heard someone knock on the door and walked over quickly, opening the door.

"Sonny isn't here," he sighed when he saw Chad. He went back to throwing his clothes in bags along with Ari's stuff.

"I actually came to see you," Chad crossed his arms, "Going somewhere, Will?"

"Anywhere but here," Will choked out.

Chad froze when he saw Will's ring was gone, "Oh, man..." he trailed off.

"Don't," Will whispered, "Just don't right now, Chad. I don't want to hear it, I just need to get out of here."

"Here," Chad walked over, grabbing some of the clothes, "Any specific way you want these ugly shirts put in there?"

Will threw him a glare, "No. Just...throw them in there, I want to be out of here by the time he gets home."

"Where are you going to go?" Chad asked.

Will froze up.

"Yeah, didn't plan that far ahead did you, buddy?" Chad chuckled and patted his back, "Don't worry, there's like a hundred empty rooms at the DiMera mansion, you're welcome there."

"I'm sure Stefano would agree," Will muttered.

"Well, he isn't there," Chad said simply, "So you're coming home with me. It's the least I can do for my new employee."

Will froze up again, "What?" he demanded.

"You're looking at the new owner of Sonix magazine," Chad said, standing up, "Don't worry, I play favorites."

Will stared at him.

"I'm a nice boss, don't worry," Chad chuckled, "And you're my favorite."

"Great," Will blinked a few times, going back to putting things away.

"Okay," Chad said, "Let's get Ari's stuff and get you out of here. You can explain how my business partner fucked up on the way," he said, going into Ari's room.

Will managed to crack a smile, watching after him.

* * *

Sonny ran into the apartment, "Will?" he called, "We need to talk about today. I know you didn't mean..." he trailed off when he saw Will's desk was completely cleaned out.

He swallowed nervously.

 _He wouldn't,_ Sonny thought.

He slowly walked over to the door to Arianna's bedroom and froze with his hand on the doorknob. He wanted Will to be in there, talking their daughter...but he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

Sonny swung open the door and saw most of her stuff gone, including her crib. He took a shaky breath and leaned on the wall, sliding down it slowly. He put his head in his hands and let the tears flow down his cheeks.

They were gone.


	21. Coincidence (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Will and Sonny meet in a bar, they start talking and end up making out in the bathroom of the bar. Will goes into school the next day and discovers that Sonny is his new English teacher.

"Come here often?" a voice asked in Sonny Kiriakis' ear.

Sonny whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw the guy talking. He cleared his throat, "That's the most overused line ever."

The blonde smirked and sat on the stool beside him, "Just needed an excuse to talk to you," he said, "So...you didn't answer my question."

"I just moved here, so no," Sonny said, looking him over, "Are you old enough to be in a bar?"

"I'm eighteen," he said, "I'm allowed to be in here, I just can't buy my own drinks," he shrugged.

"I'm not buying you a drink," Sonny said instantly.

"Believe me, I don't need you to do that," he smiled when the bartender handed him a drink, pointing to a guy across the bar.

"Do you know him?" Sonny snorted.

"Nope," he said, taking a sip of the drink through the straw, "But they think I'm cute."

"That could be drugged, you know," Sonny muttered.

"I watched that bartender make it," he smiled at him, "I'm not dumb."

Sonny sighed, "What are you doing in a bar, kid?"

"Like I said, I'm eighteen," he said, "And my name isn't kid, it's Will. I doubt you're much older than me."

"I'm twenty-four, I'm plenty older than you, Will," Sonny said, holding out his hand, "I'm Sonny."

Will smiled at him, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you, Sonny."

* * *

"I don't usually do this, I swear," Will gasped as he pushed Sonny up against the bathroom stall.

"Me neither," Sonny said, wrapping his arms around Will's waist before kissing his neck.

Will let out a moan, "That feels awesome."

"Are you a virgin or something?" Sonny laughed against his neck.

Will bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Keep doing that."

"Whoa," Sonny pulled away, "Seriously, answer my question."

"I have experience," Will said, kissing him again.

Sonny sighed, holding him by his shoulders, "But you're still a virgin," he stated.

Will went silent.

"I'm not letting your first time be with someone you don't know," Sonny said and smiled at him, "Can I see you again?"

"You're asking me this in a bathroom stall?" Will crossed his arms.

"You're really bad at answering questions, you know that?" Sonny smiled.

Will sighed, taking out his phone, "I'll text you," he said, "Just give me your number."

* * *

"Hickies," Neil said when he walked up to him at Salem U the next day, "Someone was naughty."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Finally decided to not be the eighteen year-old virgin?" Neil smirked.

Will sighed, "Shut up, Neil," he said simply, walking into their English class, "We didn't get very far. He found out I was a virgin and said that he wouldn't let my first time be in a bathroom stall."

"How caring," Neil snorted, sitting down and taking out his book, "How old was he?"

"He said he was twenty-four," Will shrugged, "He gave me his number."

"Will, he could be old or something," Neil sighed, "He could be some kind of old creep-"

"He isn't," Will said, "Like you said, he was caring."

Neil rolled his eyes, "Whoa, the new teacher is hot."

Will looked up and his eyes widened, "Oh my god," he whispered.

"Right?" Neil said, "Damn."

"No...oh my god," Will whispered, "That's the guy from last night."

Neil looked at him in shock, "What?" he laughed loudly.

The teacher looked up and his eyes widened as well.

Will groaned and put his head on his desk, "Fuck," he muttered.

Neil patted his back, laughing so hard there were tears coming from his eyes.

* * *

Will got up quickly when the class was dismissed and hurried out the door, leaving Neil behind. He went around the corner and ran straight into Sonny.

 _Why me?_ Will thought to himself.

"Hey," Sonny said, staring at him.

"You're a teacher," Will snapped, "You could have given me a little warning."

"I didn't...think, okay?" Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Why were you in a bar if you had school the next day?"

"Seriously?!" Will demanded, his face turning red.

"Right, right, sorry," Sonny said quickly.

"Do you want me to delete your number?" Will asked quietly, messing with his hands nervously, "Because I can. Can't you get fired for seeing me again?"

"Probably," Sonny said quietly, looking at him, "I mean...even if you're eighteen, this is probably breaking tons of rules in the handbook," he swallowed, "Damn, I really liked you."

Will bit his lip, "Well...maybe I won't delete your number," he grabbed his hand, a smirk on his face, "Forbidden love is hot anyways.”


	22. I'm Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Sonny is out of the hospital but Will keeps having nightmares and panic attacks about his attack and Sonny has to keep calming him down and comforting him (and Paul doesn't exist).

"Will, stop babying me," Sonny laughed weakly, wincing as Will helped him lay down. Will didn't realize he practically shoved him onto the bed as he went around the room, trying to fix everything up for him.

"You're hurt," Will said quickly, lining up Sonny's pain meds on the table beside the bed so he wouldn't forget to make Sonny take them. He put a water bottle beside it and actually went to fluff his pillow.

"Will," Sonny grabbed his wrist so he would stop, "Lay down already."

Will swallowed, sitting down on the edge of the bed slowly. He rubbed his eyes, looking tired.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked instantly.

Will looked nervous and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just not tired," he cringed, thinking about the nightmare he'd had last night. He was glad he'd been alone when it happened and Ari was asleep enough that she didn't hear him cry out when he woke up. He had a dream about Sonny being stabbed. Even though he didn't see it, because he was with Ari at the time, he imagined it again and again.

"You look really tired, Will," Sonny said, "Come on, lay down," he told him, pulling him close, "I haven't gotten to sleep with you since I went into the hospital. I'm Will-deprived."

Will bit his lip and sighed, "Just let me change my clothes," he mumbled, going into the bathroom.

Sonny watched after him, concern written all over his face.

Will walked back in a few minutes later, lying down beside him silently.

Sonny smiled and wrapped his arms around him, yawning, "I would stay up and talk  for a while but the pain meds knock me out," he whispered.

"It's okay," Will yawned, feeling tired as well. He didn't want to sleep, but he felt so nice right now. The bed was comfortable (it always was, but it seemed better with Sonny there) and his husbands arms were around him.

His eyes drooped closed against his better judgement.

* * *

Sonny woke up when the side of Will's arm smacked him in the head.

"What the hell?" Sonny groaned, rubbing his head. His eyes widened when he saw Will thrashing around and mumbling, "Will!" he yelled, shaking him, "Will, hey, wake up. Come on," he said, eventually giving up and holding his arms down so he'd stop swinging.

Will's blue eyes finally snapped open and he laid there, breathing heavily. He stared at him for a moment, "Can you let go now?" he whispered.

Sonny pulled his hands away, staring at him in shock.

Will sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around his neck, careful not to bump his chest too much when he did.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, blinking in shock as he rubbed Will's back.

* * *

When Sonny walked out and saw his husband feeding Arianna in the chair, like nothing had happened. He'd sat there and ate breakfast while Will babied him again, letting him go for now. When Arianna went to watch her cartoons and Will was doing the dishes, he finally decided to approach him.

"Will," Sonny said gently, "We need to talk about-"

"You shouldn't be on your feet too much," Will said quietly, cleaning a plate, "Was breakfast okay? I know you usually cook, but I figured you should rest."

Sonny sighed, "Will, we're talking about this."

Will shook his head, "Sonny, I'm fine. Look, while you were in the hospital, T came over to check on me. He stayed the night and we watched this freaky movie. I'm sorry, okay? It just freaked me out a little."

Sonny studied him. He knew there was something further, but he wasn't going to push it because Will would think he was calling him a liar.

Sonny smiled and hugged him, "Just tell me if something is bugging you, okay?"

Will smiled and nodded.

* * *

"I can't breathe," Will gasped, sitting with his hands on the back of his neck.

"Sweetheart, just calm down," Marlena said, putting a glass of water on the table, "I'm right here. Nothing bad can happen."

Will groaned and let his head drop between his legs, taking deep breaths in his nose and out his mouth, "I shouldn't have to be doing this, I'm not a kid anymore."

Marlena rubbed his back, "You know how to take care of yourself, that's a good thing," she said, watching him do breathing exercises.

Will sat up five minutes later, his face red. Marlena couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or the position he'd stayed in for so long.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Marlena asked.

Will took a shaky breath and nodded, messing with his hands nervously, "I was on my way to work and going through the park and I got a panic attack and I came here," he said quickly.

"Okay, slow down," Marlena said, "Where were you when you got your panic attack?"

"The park," Will whispered.

"Where at in the park?" Marlena asked."Just off the square," he whispered, "Where they...Where Maggie and Victor found Sonny," he choked out, tears starting to go down his face.

"Oh, honey," Marlena said quickly, pulling him into a hug, "Sonny is okay. He's at home right now, you know that. Do you want to call him?"

Will nodded slowly, grabbing the phone.

It rang for a few moments before he got the answering machine.

Will looked at her with wide eyes, fear written all over his face.

"Now, Will-" she started.

"I have to go," Will said quickly, grabbing his bag and running out.

* * *

Will walked in the door and saw Sonny sitting on the floor with Arianna.

"Hey, you're home already?" Sonny looked confused, "Whoa, are you okay?" he asked. He looked at Arianna, "Daddy will be right back," he smiled at her before getting up, wincing as he did.

"You shouldn't be on the floor," Will whispered.

"What's the matter, Will?" Sonny sighed, crossing his arms.

"You didn't answer your phone," Will choked out.

"It went dead and I was playing with Ari," Sonny said, "Will..."

"I thought something happened to you again," Will whispered.

Sonny sighed and hugged him tightly, ignoring the slight pain when he did, "Will, I'm fine. I'm alive, okay? I'm right here."

Will didn't say anything.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Sonny sighed.

Will nodded, looking nervous.

Sonny pulled away, "I'm not going anywhere, Will. Okay?" he asked, looking into his eyes.

Will smiled at him when he saw the sincere look in his eyes, "Okay, Sonny."


	23. Only Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Something about Julie going on and on about "poor Nick" and how he wanted to "change" but then Will and Sonny (maybe some others) finally telling Julie off and reminding her of how Nick really was and how he would never change.

Will and Sonny were sitting in Horton Town Square with Arianna Grace in her stroller as they relaxed. Today was Father’s Day and they decided to take Arianna for a walk around town since the weather was nice.

"This is nice," Will commented, messing with his phone.

"It would be nicer if you put down your phone," Sonny said playfully.

"Sorry," Will blushed, putting it down.

"Got a boyfriend?" Sonny joked.

"No," Will said, "Just an amazing husband and a new app on my phone."

"Sounds like a lucky guy," Sonny smirked.

"Oh, he is," Will said, kissing him softly and pulled away, wincing when the peaceful atmosphere was broken by a loud voice as Julie entered the square on her phone.

"Her deal went though!" Julie was ranting on the phone, "That woman killed him and she got away with it."

Will gritted his teeth, glancing at Sonny.

"Just ignore her," Sonny said, holding his hand, "It’s not like he’s staying in the square-"

Julie sat down at the table, still talking.

Will glared at him.

Sonny shrugged and sighed, kissing his head, "Just try to ignore her. We can go home if you want."

"No," Will said, "We wanted to take Arianna out and that’s what we’re going to do," Will smiled down at Arianna, "Isn't that right? We’re not going to let some annoying old bat ruin our day."

"Will!" Sonny laughed.

"Da-da!" Arianna giggled.

"Well, look who we have here," someone said.

They looked up and saw Lucas and Kate.

"Hey, guys," Sonny smiled, "Good to see you."

"Enjoying the nice day, kiddo?" Lucas smiled down at Arianna and then picked her up, "Say hi to grandpa…and great grandma."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him but smiled at Arianna, "Hello there, sweetheart. I hope your daddies are spoiling you as much as they’re supposed to."

"Oh, she already knows it’s all about her," Will said, "It’s almost like she’s taking after-"

"Hey, you two!" Sami smiled.

Will pursed his lips, trying not to laugh as EJ and Sami walked over.

"How are-" EJ started.

"She killed my baby and that bitch got away with it!" Julie yelled on her phone.

Before Will could do anything, Sonny was up. "Hey!" Sonny yelled, walking over to Julie's table.

"Young man, I’m on the phone-" Julie started.

"And you’re in public with our baby right over there!" Sonny yelled, "And you just called her mother a bitch!"

Lucas put Arianna back in the stroller, "Maybe you should take her home, she doesn't need to hear this."

Will pursed his lips, "You’re right…I want to wait on him but-"

"He’s right!" Sami walked over, "Nick deserved what happened."

"Oh no," Will groaned, looking at EJ helplessly.

EJ just shrugged, "She’s right," he told him.

"She got away with everything! She should go away for life, even the death sentence for killing him-"

Will's eyes widened when he heard the words _death sentence_ and looked at Lucas, "Stay with her," he told his dad before walking over, "You know what, Julie? We've had just about enough of it. Everyone is tired of hearing you go on and on about your poor, sweet Nick! Well, your poor, sweet Nick was a complete psycho who murdered someone, got me shot and almost killed, tried to rape Gabi, and then tried to take away our daughter!" he yelled, "So enough. If you want to keep talking like that, then just leave!"

Julie stared at him in shock, "I expect better from you, Will. But it seems you’re turning out just like your mother."

"Oh, she did not just say that," Kate said, marching over.

Lucas winced, looking down at Arianna, "Well, this certainly has taken a turn for the worst."

"Will has every right to say what he did!" Kate yelled, not caring about everyone looking at her, "Leave Gabi alone because that crazy son of a bitch drove her to do what she did."

"I think you should just leave," Sonny finally told Julie.

Julie glared at all of them, "You're all monsters," she said before getting up and walking away quickly.

Will was breathing heavily and staring at the ground.

"That was hot," Sonny said bluntly.

"Sonny!" Will scolded.

"I'm proud of you," Sami added, "You stood up for Gabi…she would have been happy to hear what you said."

"Good," Will said under his breath, "God, I hate that woman," he said before quickly walking over to the stroller again, "Okay, Ari, how about we go home now?"

Arianna squealed happily and clapped her hands.

"I think that's a yes," Sonny said, smiling, "We would stay, but I think we should all just go and calm down."

Sami smiled at them, "Oh and Will? Next time leave the screaming to me. I have a lot more to say to that woman."

"She's better at it too," Lucas said under his breath, "But you were still pretty good, Will."

Will rolled his eyes and walked away, pushing the stroller as he did. He looked over at Sonny once they were out of hearing range, "Do you think I scream like my mom?"

Sonny hesitated, "…No, of course not."

"Good answer," Will kissed him quickly, smiling as he did.

Sonny just smiled at him.


	24. Perfect's the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Will and Sonny wake up the next morning in Sonny's bed together after their "first time" and Will is a little shy and anxious but Sonny reassures him and calms him down.

Will woke up and blinked a few times. He looked around, surprised he wasn't in the dorm. Suddenly, the night before rushed back to him.

He and Sonny had sex. A grin broke out on his face, trying not to giggle when he did. They had been together and it had been...awesome. Sonny was so careful and it felt absolutely amazing. He sat up, looking down at Sonny. He was still asleep. He blushed when he saw the forming hickey on Sonny's neck.

Suddenly, all the giddiness disappeared. What if Sonny didn't enjoy it like he did? What if he hadn't been attracted to him as much as Will had been with him? What if he was completely unsatisfied? He didn't want to be the only one to enjoy it...Sonny deserved to be happy with him too.

Will glanced down at himself. What if he hadn't been good enough for him? He flopped back down on his back. He rubbed his eyes.

His movement must have moved Sonny, because he woke up and yawned. He smiled, looking down at Will, "Hey."

"Hey," Will said nervously.

"You okay?" Sonny smiled at him.

Will nodded, "I just woke up a few minutes ago," he swallowed nervously, "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," Sonny told him, "Perfect."

Will giggled, remembering earlier.

Sonny grinned when he heard Will giggle. He leaned over and kissed him softly, then frowned and pulled away when Will didn't kiss back, "Will? What's wrong?"

Will bit his lip nervously, "I..." he trailed off and sighed, "Were you...happy last night?"

Sonny laughed quietly, "Babe..." he trailed off, "That was the best night of my life."

"Oh," Will blushed, looking away, "I mean, I'm sure you've had better. Maybe someone who knows what they're doing-"

"Hey," Sonny said quickly, "Best. Night. Of. My Life. Got it?"

Will laughed quietly, "Got it."

"Will...you were so sexy-"

"Oh my god," Will groaned, hiding his face in the pillow, "Don't say that!"

"You were," Sonny laughed, "Don't get shy on me now."

"It's kind of hard considering I can see your dick right now," Will whispered, looking away quickly.

Sonny burst out laughing and kissed him, "You're absolutely adorable."

Will shook his head, "I'm not..."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Sonny told him and then smiled at him, "Everything was perfect."

"Same for me then," Will said and looked at him, "Maybe...I could get a repeat from last night?"

Sonny kissed him instantly.


	25. This Could Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week. A week since Sonny left town after signing the divorce papers, promising to be back to see Ari soon.

> It had been a week. A week since Sonny left town after signing the divorce papers, promising to be back to see Ari soon.

_He just left…like it was so simple,_ Will thought as he walked to work,  _Did he even love me?_

He had gotten a new sitter, one that had just finished up college and was working on paying off student loans. She wanted the hours, so she was almost always available whenever Will needed her.

Will was so distracted that he didn’t even notice where he was. He stared directly at the spot where their first kiss happened…their actual first kiss, when Will pushed him away.

 _I was such an idiot,_ Will thought bitterly, still looking, If I could go back…

“Will?” someone asked.

Will whipped around and saw Paul standing there and immediately glared at him.

“Stay away from me,” Will snapped at him.

Paul sighed, “You look horrible.”

Will glared at him, “Gee, thanks.”

“No, I mean…you look good, you always do,” Paul sighed, running his hand through his hair, “I just mean…you look tired.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a little hard since my entire marriage fell apart,” Will shrugged, “Ari already lost her mother and now she lost her father too.”

“She didn’t lose her father…she has you,” Paul sighed.

“You know what I mean,” Will crossed his arms, “She’s been up two nights this week asking for him. I think she’s just used to three people being there-”

“I can come over tonight,” Paul smirked.

Will narrowed his eyes, “Screw you,” he said bluntly.

Paul laughed quietly, “Hey, you know I’m good with her. Just let me try…and let me try to be your friend.”

“Why?” Will demanded.

“Because you need someone and you’re shutting everyone out,” Paul shrugged.

Will sighed, “If you’re talking about Adrienne, I’m allowed to shut her out. I have no connection to her now-”

“Will!” Paul interrupted him, “Stop acting so cold. Adrienne has known Arianna since she was born…she is her grandmother weather you like it or not. It’s not fair to her-”

“It wasn’t fair for Sonny to leave me but he did it anyways!” Will yelled, finally snapping, “Ari is going to end up exactly like me!”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Paul demanded, “Will, you are a good person-”

“I’m a mess!” Will yelled, tears finally spilling over, “I can’t deal with being a single parent, everything I write always ends up hurting someone, I probably have about ten undiagnosed mental health problems, I couldn’t prove to my husband that I loved him enough to get him to stay-”

Paul grabbed Will by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

Will blinked in shock and went to push him away before freezing up.

 _This feels right,_ Will scolded himself,  _Don’t you dare do that again._

Will wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck and kissed him, holding onto him tightly.

Paul let out a soft moan as he pulled away, staring at him intensely. It reminded Will of how he looked at him the first night they had together.

“Let me come over tonight,” Paul said gently, “I’ll bring food and hang out with you and Ari.”

“Okay,” Will nodded, staring at him in shock.

“I’ll be over at six,” Paul said bluntly before walking away.

Will watched him walk away and slowly sat down on the bench in shock.

 _What just **happened**? _ Will thought to himself, breathing heavily.

* * *

“Dada, was wrong?” Ari asked, toddling over to the couch. She had been watching TV on her play mat and Will had taken the opportunity to stare down the clock while sitting on the couch.

It was 6:01 and he was pretty sure Paul wasn’t coming.

Will helped her up on the couch and smiled at her, “Nothing’s wrong, sweetie,” he told her, “I’m going to get dinner started, okay?” he asked, looking through the movies, “Um…” he trailed off.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Ari screamed, trying to grab the remote, “Go back, go back.”

Will laughed quietly, going back on the screen to the pictures of movie covers,

“Tell me when to stop, sweetie,” he said, going slow enough for her.

“Toy,” Ari pointed at Toy Story.

Will raised an eyebrow and smiled, “I am raising you right,” he kissed her head and turned it on for her, going to get into the fridge.

Someone knocked on the door and Will blinked in shock.

Will walked over to the door quickly and opened it. He didn’t know why he was so shocked that Paul was there, but he was.

“Hey,” Paul smiled at him, “I brought food from the pub. I figured you’d like your own grandmother’s cooking.”

“I do,” Will smiled, stepping aside so he could come in, “Ari does too.”

“Hey, Ari,” Paul smiled, putting the food containers down on the desk, “Do you remember me?”

Ari grinned at him and then looked at Will.

“It’s okay,” Will smiled weakly.

 _Please say she doesn’t remember us fighting,_ Will prayed, grabbing the food from the desk and moving it to the kitchen table, smiling at how happy Ari looked when Paul came over and talked to her.

Will started getting out the food, sighing in relief when it was something Ari would like. He froze when he realized how natural this seemed. To anyone on the outside, it would look like some ridiculously domestic life they already had together.

 _This could work,_ Will thought to himself, smiling slightly when he saw Paul playing with Ari and her toy rabbit.


	26. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Future Fic where Will is divorced and afraid he doesn't have the means to take care of Ari by himself. Paul catches Will getting an extra job somewhere sleazy and stops him. (And then they kiss and Paul tells Will how good of a father he is)

Paul sat at the bar, a drink in his hand. He had heard of this place, it was called The Spot, around town and decided to try it out.

 _This will be the last time I ever come here,_ Paul wrinkled his nose, looking around. It was basically a place to get a hookup, the bartenders were getting groped, and the bouncer didn't even check IDs.

Paul was just about to pay for his drink when he saw something across the bar...someone, actually.

 _What the fuck?_ Paul thought, getting angry. He paid for the drink and stalked over, "Will!" he yelled.

Will jumped, holding his hand to his chest and breathing heavily, "You scared the hell out of me, Paul!" he snapped and then glared at him, "What do you want?"

Paul looked down at the paper Will was writing on and snatched it from him, "What the hell is this?!" he demanded.

"A job application," Will said slowly, "I know you used to be a dumb jock, but I kind of figured you could read," he said, going to take it back.

"I know it's a job application," Paul hissed, "Why do you have one?"

"Because I don't have the money to support Ari on my own," Will admitted, crossing his arms, "And I need a second job."

"What are you talking about?" Paul demanded, "You make tons of money."

"Nothing steady," Will told him, "Paul, I get paid when I write an article. Sometimes, I don't get front page things. I get small, little articles and they don't pay very much. This place pays good money."

"This place is a sexual harassment court case waiting to happen," Paul snapped at him before staring at him. The light was gone from Will's eyes and he looked so tired...

"Come on, I'm not letting you do this," Paul grabbed his arm, practically pulling him off of the stool he was sitting on.

"Excuse me," a larger man said, "Can I help you with something?"

"No, we were just leaving," Paul said, not letting go of Will's arm.

"You aren't going anywhere with my employee," the man snapped.

"He's not your employee and we're leaving," Paul said, sizing him up, "He's better than this trashy place...he's more than just a hot person for a bunch of creepy old men to harass. I suggest you let us go and don't start a fight because one of my arms are bad, but I promise you...the other fist hurts just as bad."

The man tried to size Paul up for a moment before backing off, "Fine, take the damn twink-"

"EXCUSE ME-" Will started, looking outraged.

"Will, let's go," Paul said, pulling him out quickly.

"I'm not a twink," Will snapped at him when they got outside, "Wait, what's a twink?"

Paul stared at him before he burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Will yelled at him, "You made me look helpless in there! Fuck you!" he yelled, stalking away.

Paul rolled his eyes and ran after him, "Will...damn it, just listen to me," he grabbed his hand, making him stop.

Will refused to look at him, staring down at the ground.

"You're an amazing father, Will," Paul told him slowly, putting his hands on his shoulders, "But it's okay to ask for help."

Will finally looked up at him, "Who am I supposed to ask for help? My family and friends judge me, the only people who wouldn't judge me are in another country. The people that used to support Ari at a moments notice won't anymore because I ruined their son's life. I couldn't even keep Ari's father for her-"

"Will," Paul said, staring into his eyes, "I'll help you."

"I'm not one of your stupid charities that get money because you have nice abs, Paul!" Will yelled at him.

"Would you stop getting so defensive?!" Paul yelled, "Damn it, Will!"

"Oh, are you going to hit me again?" Will asked, "Come on, do it!" he taunted.

"You really do need to learn when to shut up," Paul snapped, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling his body against his, "But until you do, I'll help you out," he said, pressing his lips against his. He didn't move, waiting to see if Will would even kiss him back. He didn't want to do anything he didn't wanted, especially seeing the bartenders getting harassed in there.

 _That could have been him,_ Paul thought, his hand tightening on Will's waist but still not moving.

Will froze up for a moment before grabbing the fabric of his shirt tightly and moving his lips against his.

Paul let out a relieved sigh through his nose and kissed Will back for a moment before pulling away, breathing heavily.

Will rested his forehead on his, not moving away from him.

"I'll help you support your daughter, Will," Paul swallowed, "Even if it's just as a friend...I'll help you."

Will stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever, trying to figure out if he was sincere or not.

 _Is he going to leave like everyone else?_ Will thought, trying to make a decision,  _I can't let someone else in...Ari is already suffering from losing Gabi and Sonny now. If I let him in, she'll end up losing him too when I mess up-_

"Will," Paul said softly, "Stop overthinking this and tell me what you need."

Will took a deep breath, "Nothing...for now. It's just the anxiety of knowing that eventually what little bit we have in our savings after the stuff from the second club is going to disappear eventually if I don't get a cover story soon."

"Well, tomorrow you can talk to your boss," Paul said gently, "And if you ever need help...you need to know that I'm there for you. There's no shame in asking for help-"

"I can take care of myself," Will interrupted him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to interrupt?" Paul demanded.

"No," Will said bluntly.

Paul rolled his eyes.

Will sighed, staring at him, "Ari likes you...I know she does," he looked nervous, "So I guess I can swallow my pride and ask you for help the next time I need it...for her sake."

"You're a good father, Will," Paul smiled at him.

Will bit his lip, "Can I buy you dinner?"  
"Well," Paul said, "How about we pick up pizza or something then take it home to your daughter?"

"Inviting yourself over already?" Will asked.

"Maybe," Paul said, putting his arm around Will hesitantly, "Now let's get out of here before we get shot or something. How did you even find your way to this part of town?"

"Well, it all started about three years ago when I met this guy Neil," Will explained.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend before Sonny," Paul looked confused.

"Uh...well, he wasn't a boyfriend...exactly," Will laughed quietly, "Just...a  _really_ good kisser."

"Will Horton!" Paul scolded.


	27. This is Now (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: An AU where Paul grew up knowing John was his father, meaning he's always known Will. And maybe Paul taught Will all about baseball and Will always had a crush growing up but never thought Paul would ever like someone like Will. When Paul comes to visit after a break from baseball, he sees Will for the first time in a long time and realizes he likes Will too.

> **2001  
>  Will: 7, Paul: 10**

"No, Will, here, grip the glove closed when you catch the ball," Paul sighed, trying to show him as they played by the lake on the Fourth of July, "The sun is in your eyes, here," he said, taking off his baseball cap and putting it on Will.

Will huffed when it fell in his eyes and tried to adjust it.

Sami sighed, watching them, "Mom, just tell Paul to leave Will alone about the sports. He doesn't like them."

"Oh, let them have fun," John said, "Maybe Will can learn a thing or two. Paul's really good."

"I don't really want to play," Will said, wrinkling his nose when Paul's hat fell down over his eyes again, "I just want to watch you," he smiled, cheeks turning red slightly.

Paul smiled at him.

"Will," Sami sighed, marching over, "Look at your cheeks, I thought I told you to put sunblock on," he said, dragging him away.

"I did," Will whined, looking back at Paul.

"Then explain to me why your cheeks are red," Sami said, already digging through her bag and shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

 

> **2002  
>  Will: 8, Sonny: 9, Paul: 11**

Will sat in the stands between his Grandma Marlena and John. Paul had joined the local little league team. While they encouraged Will to do the same, Will was content with just cheering Paul on.

Paul smiled when he pitched the ball, realizing by now that he was good at this stuff. He liked seeing his best friend there to cheer him on. Ever since the day Will was born, they were practically inseparable. Will had a hard time making friends and they were always in the same school building.

Will still kept the stupid hat he gave him last year too.

Will looked around at the people who were also at the game. It was the same people that were always there, not a big turnout. The other team had a lot of people there to watch them. Will stared at two of the men curiously and pulled on his grandmother's sleeve.

"Did you run out of juice, sweetie?" Marlena asked, pushing Will's hat up so she could see his eyes.

"No," Will said, pointing at the men across the field, "Why are those two boys holding hands?"

"Sweetie, it's not polite to point," Marlena said, "And if they're holding hands that must mean they like each other."

"Two boys?" Will asked, swinging his legs.

"Yes," Marlena smiled, "Two boys or two girls can love each other just like a boy and a girl can."

"Really?" Will asked with wide eyes and then grinned, "I like Paul."  
Marlena choked on her drink slightly and laughed, smiling at Will, "I know, sweetie."

Will looked around again, "I want to go on the swings," he said, walking away quickly.

"Stay where we can see you, kid!" John called after him.

Will walked over to the swings and saw a boy sitting on one of them, reading a book. He walked over and poked his shoulder, "Hey."

The boy looked up at him, looking confused, "Yeah?"

"The swings are for swinging," Will said, "Not for reading."

The boy looked around and smiled, "I guess you're right. But there's plenty of other swings."

"I'm too short for those," Will said, "That's my swing."

The boy sighed, "Here, I'll help you get on one."

Will huffed, "Fine," he groaned, "I don't see why you can't just let me have the swing- whoa," he giggled when the boy helped him onto the swing, practically shoving him on it. His feet just barely grazed the sand on the ground, "Well, how am I 'sposed to move?!"

"I'll push you," the boy smiled, "My name is Sonny, by the way."

"Like sunshine?" Will looked confused.

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, sort of," he said, "What's your name?"

"Will," he smiled, pushing the hat up slightly so he could look back at him.

"If you take your hat off, I bet you could see better," Sonny commented.

"Nah," Will said. He bit his lip then thought about it. What if it flew off while he was swinging? He usually left it with his grandma but he forgot.

"Um..." Will said nervously, "Here," he said, handing it to him, "Don't lose it," he pointed at him.

Sonny put it on his head, "There. I can't lose it if it's on my head."

"Thank you," Will said, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul walked out after the game, smiling at his dad and step-mom.

"Good game, kiddo," John said, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks," Paul said, looking around, "Where's Will?"

"Oh, he's over on the swings," Marlena said, "Can you go and get him for us? We'll go and get the car."

"Okay," Paul smiled, giving his baseball bag to John before walking away and over to the small swing sets beside the field. He felt a weird feeling when he saw someone else wearing his hat -Will's hat- and Will giggling as he pushed him on the swing.

"Hey!" Paul yelled.

"Hi!" Will called as he swung passed him.

"Uh...my dad says it's time to go," Paul said, glaring slightly at that boy pushing his friend.

"Oh," Will said, "Slow me down, Sonny."

"Just jump!" Sonny called.

"He is  **not**  jumping!" Paul said, grabbing the swing and stopping it quickly, holding onto the chains until it was completely stopped. He looked at Sonny and took back the hat, glaring at him, "Who are you?" he demanded, putting the hat back on Will's head.

"Sonny Kiriakis," he said confidently.

"Oh, you're Alex's brother?" Paul said.

 _Uh oh,_ Will thought nervously. Paul didn't like Alex...actually, he hated Alex. Alex tried to be a better pitcher than Paul and take his spot.

"Yeah," Sonny said simply.

"Cool," Paul said, "Stay away from Will!" he yelled at him, causing Will to jump. He grabbed Will's hand and drug him away.

"Slow down," Will whined.

 

* * *

 

 

Will sat in the backseat with Paul on the way home. He'd been staying with Marlena a lot lately because his parents were off doing god knows what and they knew it was healthier for Will to have a semi-permanent home.  
Paul was slumped down in his seat with his arms crossed and staring at the back of the seat.

"You threw the final strike, kid," John was telling Paul, "You won the game for your team."

"Uh-huh," Paul said, not really paying attention, still glaring.

"Is something wrong, Paul?" Marlena asked gently.

"No," he gritted his teeth.

 

* * *

 

 

Will looked up when he saw John and Marlena walk into the kitchen and turned to Paul where he was sitting beside him on the couch, "Paul?"

"What, Will?" Paul sighed, looking away from the TV.

"Why are you mad?" Will asked, "Is it because I gave Sonny my hat? He wasn't going to keep it, I just didn't want it to fly off. I would be really, really sad if I lost it."

Paul stared at him for a moment before his eyes softened. He sighed, "Look, I just...you're my best friend and it was weird to see you having so much fun with someone else, okay? I got jealous."

Will stared at him for a moment and then smiled, "You're my best friend, Paul," he leaned over and kissed his cheek before pressing himself against Paul's side, going back to watching the movie.

Paul sighed and put his arm around him.

 

* * *

 

 

> **2008  
>  Will: 14, Sonny: 15, Paul: 17**

Years had past and Paul and Will's friendship didn't waver, even when Paul moved up to high school and Will had to stay behind for a few years. Paul got onto the high school baseball team (no one doubted he would) and Will developed a friendship with Sonny over the summer before his freshman year.

"I don't even like baseball," Sonny mumbled, "I have never liked baseball, Will."

"I know, I know," Will said, dragging Sonny to the field, "I just want to watch them practice."

"Uh-huh," Sonny said, sitting in the bleachers, "You mean him, right? Because them implies you're interested in more than one of them. You only watch Paul."

Will just shrugged, watching Paul practice pitching.

Sonny smirked, shaking his head and going to start on his homework.

Will caught the smirk and glared at him, "Hey, why are you making that face?"

"What face?" Sonny asked, "I'm not making a face."

"Yes, you are," Will said, "So what's it about?" he demanded.

Sonny sighed, closing his book, "Will, you know how you accepted me when I told you I liked boys?" he asked.

Will nodded, "Of course."

"Well, I just want you to know that I'd do the same for you," Sonny said seriously, "I'd like you to also know that Paul is a senior and he's going to be graduating this year. You're fourteen and he's seventeen."

"I don't...see where this is going-" Will started.

Sonny sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Do you realize how hard you're making this?" he demanded, "Will, I think you like Paul."

"Of course, I do, he's my best friend," Will shrugged.

"No, I mean like Paul, Will!" Sonny said, starting to get annoyed now, "You can't have a crush on a seventeen year-old and expect him to like you back. I don't care how long you've known him."

Will looked down and bit his lip, "Not even a small chance."

"I KNEW IT!" Sonny yelled.

Will stared down at the book, refusing to look up.

Sonny sighed, "Sorry, Will."

"It's fine," Will whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Shit," Sonny cursed, "Will, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell. Did I scare you? Tell me why you're crying..."

"I want him to like me too," Will whispered.

Sonny sighed and put his arm around him, rubbing his shoulder, "I know, man, I know. I'm sorry..."

Will looked over at Sonny and put his head on his shoulder.

Paul looked up in the bleachers and saw Will with his head on Sonny's shoulder and felt slightly annoyed but went back to pitching.

 

* * *

 

 

"So," Paul said as they walked out to the parking lot, "You and Sonny looked pretty close at my practice."

"Yeah," Will shrugged, looking down.

"Where's your hat?" Paul asked.

"In my bag," Will shrugged again.

Paul opened the door of his car for Will.

Will stared at him for a moment before he got in the passenger seat, throwing his book bag in the back.

 _God, Sonny is right,_ Will cursed himself,  _Look at me. I'm a fourteen year-old lovesick puppy over this guy who is way too old for me. He can drive, I can't. I'm practically his groupie._

"Uh...am I taking you to your mom's or...?" Paul asked.

Will looked at him for a moment before grabbing his bag, "I actually...I'm going to ride the bus," he said, getting out quickly and slamming the door, ignoring Paul calling his name.

 

* * *

 

 

Will distanced himself from Paul throughout the school year. Sure, they talked, but not like they used to. He was thankful for Sonny for giving him the reality check...he didn't consider him mean for it.

The year was coming to a close and Paul got a scholarship to another school, out of state...and Will knew what he as doing for the best. The further he distanced himself, the less it hurt to say goodbye.

He wished that was true, but somehow on the day Paul was leaving for college, he wasn't anywhere near him and was sitting on the swing set by the baseball field. He didn't care that it was starting to sprinkle down rain, it felt good to him.

"I figured I'd find you here," someone laughed.

Will glanced back, even though he knew who it was.

Paul sighed, sitting down beside him, "So what? My best friend isn't going to tell me goodbye?"

Will shook his head, staring out at the field.

"Will, it's not like I'm going to lose contact with you-" Paul started.

"I liked you," Will blurted out before he could stop himself, "Don't interrupt me," he said before Paul could. He cleared his throat, "From the moment my grandma told me it was okay for me to like boys...I liked you," he took a deep breath, "And I know that you're straight and older than me and way out of my league...but I still like you. Maybe I even love you," he shrugged, "But I just figured you should know...I liked you."

Paul stared at him and sighed, "Will, don't say things like that."

Will stared at him in shock, "What?" he demanded, standing up.

"Will," Paul laughed, "You're young...you don't even know what love is yet."

Will stared at him with watery eyes, "I just poured my heart out to you!" he yelled.

"I don't...I can't love you, Will!" Paul yelled over the rain as it started to come down harder, "You're just a kid...I don't feel the same way. I'm not even gay!"

Will shook his head and wiped his eyes, "I'm such an idiot," he choked out.

"Will, hey, let me take you home, you don't need to be out in this," Paul started, going to grab his arm.

"Don't touch me," Will snapped at him.

Paul sighed, "Goodbye, Will. I’ll talk to you later.”

Will stared at him, not saying a word as he walked away and got in his car. The minute he drove away, Will ran into one of the dugouts to get a little bit of shelter from the rain and got out his phone with shaky hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Sonny walked into the dugout and sat down beside Will, "Hey, you're soaked-"  
Will hugged him tightly.

Sonny sighed and rubbed his back, holding him, "I'm guessing your goodbye with Paul didn't go okay?"

Will shook his head no against his shirt, shaking slightly.

Sonny bit his lip, "I'll always be here for you, Will."

"Really?" Will sniffled, pulling away and wiping his eyes.

Sonny nodded, smiling weakly, "Hey...I just totally violated every rule of my learner's permit to come and get you. We should go."

"Yeah," Will laughed weakly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "Good idea."

 

* * *

 

 

> **2015  
>  Will: 21, Paul: 24**

Will sat in the coffee shop, waiting for his newest assignment to walk in. He already had his laptop open and ready. He hadn't gotten very much information on who he was writing for, just a baseball player.

Will didn't like baseball very much anymore, but it was his job.

"Will?" someone breathed out.

Will looked up and looked shocked, "Paul?" he asked.

Paul slowly sat down across from him, "Hey," he said after a few beats.

Will smiled weakly, "Hi."

Paul swallowed, "So...you're a writer now? Marlena said you were doing pretty good, last time I talked to her."

"Glad you had time to stay in contact with her," Will deadpanned. He cleared his throat, "So I'm guessing you're who I'm writing this article on," he said, trying to seem as professional as possible, "So, tell me about where you grew up."

"Will!" Paul scolded, "Knock that off."

Will rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid anymore, Paul. I'm twenty one years-old. Don't talk to me like I'm still that dopey kid that follows you around."

"I ever treated you like that," Paul said, sighing, "Will...you were my best friend...what happened to us?"

"I grew up and you got famous," Will said bluntly, "Granted, I shouldn't have said goodbye to you like I did or avoided you at every holiday and family event, but you did you part to cut ties from your family here."

Paul sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Will...my entire way back here, the only person on my mind was you."

Will stopped typing and looked at him, "Why?" he asked.

"I'd be lying...if I said I hadn't gotten regular updates on you," Paul admitted, "I still care about you, Will."

"Okay," Will mumbled and bit his lip, "I still watch your games. You've done great this season."

Paul smiled, "Your last article on Chad DiMera was amazing," he laughed quietly, "I couldn't put it down."

"That's the idea," Will shrugged, "To captivate the reader," he bit his lip, staring at the way Paul wasn't looking at his eyes anymore but down to where he was biting his lip, "To make them want more and more of you."

"Oh really?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Will said, "That's the idea," he confirmed.

 

* * *

 

 

"I shouldn't be doing this," Paul said, unbuttoning Will's shirt, "God, I shouldn't be doing this. This is so, so, so wrong."

"Shut up," Will said, placing kisses along his neck and shoving him back on the hotel bed, "If you want me to prove to you that I'm all grown up," he grabbed Paul's hand and pressed it against his jeans, "Allow me to prove it."

Paul stared up at him, breathing heavily and unbuckling Will's belt, throwing it across the room. He grabbed Will's hips before he leaned down to kiss him again, "Please say this isn't your first time."

Will stared at him and burst out laughing, "Oh my god...shut the fuck up," he said bluntly, kissing him again.

Paul rolled over on top of him and grabbed his wrists pinning them down against the bed, "I'll take that as a no?"

"Definitely a no," Will nodded, kissing him again.

"Who else was there?" Paul asked, unbuttoning Will's shirt the rest of the way, "Tell me."

Will laughed breathlessly, reaching up and unbuttoning Paul's shirt, helping him take it off, "Sonny was my first time, we trusted each other," he breathed out, a smirk on his face, "Then a guy in college...Neil," he said, "Then a one night stand while I was in LA on a writing assignment...can't even remember his name."

"You're mine now," Paul breathed out against his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Will laid beside Paul, breathing heavily with a smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, lying on his side.

"Yeah," Will grinned, "I'm great," he kissed him again.

"Mmm, give me a breather," Paul said as he pulled away, laughing quietly.

Will bit his lip and touched his cheek, "So..." he trailed off, "When you left you said you weren't even gay- mph," he laughed against Paul's lips when he kissed him again. He pushed him away lightly, "Paul," he said seriously.  
Paul pursed his lips, "Only my dad, my mom, my grandfather, and Marlena know that I'm gay, Will," he said quietly, "I'm not...out like you are."

"Sophomore year," Will shrugged, "I got the guts to just blurt it out one day. Sonny had came out a year before me."

Paul traced patterns on Will's chest lightly, "Was what you said...about Sonny being your first time true?" he asked.

"Yeah," Will smiled weakly, "Don't worry...he's still my best friend," he said quietly, "We trusted each other and I was scared and so was he...so we experimented."

"And this Neil guy?" Paul demanded.

Will laughed, "A few dates, one night together, nothing huge," he said, "And before you ask, the guy from LA was named Kyle and he was very rude to me, it didn't last more than one night."

Paul narrowed his eyes, "He didn't treat you with the respect you deserve," he said, rubbing his chest.

Will smiled at him and then it faded off of his face, "I should go," he said quickly.

"What?!" Paul demanded, "Will-"  
"Paul...you said it before, you don't have feelings for me-" Will started.

Paul grabbed him around his waist and pulled him back to his chest, "What was then," he said, starting at him, "This is now," he said, kissing him deeply.


	28. Paul's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Neil comes back, hearing about Will and Sonny's divorce, and Paul has only just realized that he's still attracted to Will but won't admit his feelings and Will is oblivious to his feeling also. But when Neil comes into town and is sweet with Ari and is all over Will and someone mentions: "Oh yeah, he's the first guy Will ever kissed" Paul's jealousy is over 9000.

"Oh man," T laughed.

Paul looked up from his coffee, "What is it?" he asked, sitting with Will.

"Nothing," T said, looking out the window and grinning, "Absolutely nothing, man," he looked at Will.

"What?" Will demanded, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

T just bounced his eyebrows.

"You're so weird," Will mumbled.

"WILL HORTON!" someone yelled, causing him to jump.

Will turned towards the door and grinned when he saw Neil Hultgren, "Neil," he jumped off the stool quickly, "Hey, man, what are you doing here?"

"Uh...a few things," Neil shrugged, "Visiting my dad. I decided to do my last year of interning at the hospital here instead of New York."

"Hospital?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a doctor," Neil grinned, "Isn't that great?"

"Isn't there some kind of maturity level required to be a doctor?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you're still so funny, Horton," Neil said, putting his arm around his shoulder and ruffling his hair.

Paul raised an eyebrow, watching them.

I was just enjoying coffee with him, Paul thought, And who the hell is this guy?

"So, any other reasons you're back?" T asked, a smirk on his face, "I've heard things about you, man."

"That's my best friend, ignore him," Will said bluntly.

"Wait, I remember you," Neil said, staring at T, "Hey, aren't you that homophobe who was nasty to my boy here?"

Will rolled his eyes, "He's not anymore. He changed."

"I believe in holding grudges," Neil said, "I'll hold one for you, baby."

Will let out a bubbly laugh, "Don't call me baby."

"It's a habit," Neil sighed, "I get all flirty around the cute ones."

"You never answered my question," T said quickly, "Any other reasons you're back?"

"Well...selfishly, I admit, I did read about your divorce," Neil said, looking at Will, "It did make my decision about returning a lot easier."

Will felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away quickly.

Paul stood up quickly, "Hey, I'm Paul."

"Oh," Neil looked him up and down, "So you're the guy that I read about," he looked over at Will, "My muscles are bigger."

"Neil!" Will scolded.

"They are not!" Paul protested, "You-"

"Okay, okay," Will said quickly, "That's enough," he looked at Paul, "Do you care if I go and catch up with Neil? I know we were getting coffee-"

No, stay with me, Paul thought, staring at how close Neil stood to Will.

"Yeah...it's fine...dude," he added the last part quickly, trying to seem casual.

"Dude"? Will thought.

"Okay," Will said, looking confused, "Bye."

“See you later," Neil said, putting his arm around Will again.

Paul stared after them with wide eyes before sitting down again, looking down at his coffee.

T smirked, getting an idea, "Wow...I can't believe Neil is back after all these years."

Paul messed with his cup nervously, "They seemed pretty close."

"Well, they were fast friends," T shrugged, "And they didn't even know each other very long, from what Will's told me."

Paul bit his lip, "Um...what do you know about them?"

"Well, they met at this party when Will was still struggling with himself," T explained, "Then they got slammed and made out."

Paul choked on his coffee, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, they made out, Sonny caught them," T explained, "So, then they went on a few dates to a bar...but things happened in between and I guess they lost touch," he shrugged.

"I thought...Will didn't date anyone before Sonny," Paul said, crossing his arms.  
"Well, they didn't do anything exclusive," T shrugged, "But...you know... something could have went on in the parking lot. Hands wander."

"T!" Paul snapped.

T sighed, "Wow...I mean, he's had months to get over Sonny. Now with Neil back...this might be his chance to be happy."

"He is happy," Paul said quickly.

"I mean romantically happy, dude," T sighed, "Look...the guy needs to get some. I give it a week before they're having sex."

Paul bit his lip again, "I have to get to work," he mumbled, throwing his money on the counter and walking out.

T smirked, leaning on the counter, "I am a total matchmaker," he said to himself.

* * *

"And this is Arianna Grace," Will smiled, placing Ari in his arms as they sat on the couch in the square. The sitter had ran into them and Will decided to take Ari before the sitter took her home.

"Will, she's adorable," Neil smiled, "Hi there, my name is Neil."

"Nil," Ari tried.

Neil smiled at her, "That's my name, kiddo."

Will sat down beside him, smiling at them. Ari was smiling at Neil and that made Will happy, lately she had only wanted to be around him and sometimes Paul.

"She has your eyes," Neil said quietly, "And your hair...I've seen Gabi, she doesn't really...look like her."

"She's sweet like her," Will said quietly, trying to fix Ari's curly hair, "She's nice...I see a lot of her mother in her."

"Well, you're sweet and nice," Neil shrugged, "Maybe she's just going to be exactly like you."

"Don't say stuff like that," Will sighed.

"That's a good thing, Will, I promise," Neil shrugged, "You're an amazing person."

Will pursed his lips, "I should...get her Mr. Rabbit," he mumbled, going to look through Ari's bag.

"Mr. Rabbit?" Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Her toy," Will sighed, looking through the bag, "I had it last night..." he trailed off.

"Looking for this?" someone asked.

Will looked up and smiled when he saw Paul carrying the stuffed rabbit that Ari was so attached to, "Where did you find it?"

"You left it at my place, when you brought her over last night," Paul said, smiling at Ari, "Here you go, sweetie."

Ari made a happy noise but reached for Paul instead of Mr. Rabbit.

"Oh..." Will bit his lip, glancing back and forth between Neil, "Sorry, she must...want him," he said, looking slightly confused. He picked Ari up off of Neil's lap and handed her to Paul, "Here you go, sweetie."

"Pau," Ari cooed, smiling at him, touching his cheek.

Will smiled, sitting down beside Neil and blushing slightly when Neil draped his arm over his shoulder.

"She really likes you," Neil smiled, "Have you been around long?"

"Will and I became friends a little while after Sonny left, but I knew Ari before that," Paul smiled at Ari, "You having fun, princess?"

"Yeah," Ari chirped, "Like Nil."

Neil smiled, "I like you too, Ari."

"Dada like Nil?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, I like Neil," Will smiled at Neil.

I hate this guy, Paul thought to himself.

"Back to Nil," Ari pointed.

“What do you say to Paul for finding Mr. Rabbit?" Will asked.

"Tank 'ou," Ari kissed his cheek.

Paul smiled at her and handed her back to Neil, despite not wanting to.

"Will, did y-" Paul started quietly.

"Maybe we could hang out tonight," Neil suggested, "We could catch up, Will."

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking, you know," Paul snapped at him.

"Paul, we hang out every night," Will smiled weakly, "I never get to see Neil. Let us catch up for the night."

"Hey," Neil said, "I don't mean to impose, but...maybe you and I could go out for drinks. You said Paul knew Ari, right? He could watch her."

Oh, you have to be kidding me, Paul thought, I'm putting a stop to this.

"I actually forgot, I had this thing with someone from work," Paul said quickly, "So I can't watch her, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll just call my grandma," Will smiled, "I'd love to get drinks with you, Neil."

No! Paul thought, gritting his teeth.

"Right," Paul cleared his throat, "I'll see you later," he muttered, walking away.

* * *

"I feel like I'm kind of imposing," Neil sighed, sitting at the bar with him. His hand was on Will's leg, but he wasn't going to move it. Yet.

"Why would you feel like that?" Will asked quietly. Well, as quietly as he could with the loud music in the background.

"I mean...you obviously have someone interested in you," Neil shrugged.

Will raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Paul," Neil said and then laughed, "Will, you are so oblivious."

"What? Paul isn't interested in me, Neil," Will sighed, shaking his head, "I've done too much to him in the past, he couldn't like me."

Neil smiled sadly, "I think what's in the past should stay there, Will," he said, taking his hand away, "And I don't believe in interfering in something that looks like it could be a lot more than a one night stand," he got up. He took a deep breath, "It was nice seeing you again, Will."

Will smiled weakly, "Yeah...you two," he glanced up across the bar and grinned, "Neil?"

"Yeah?" Neil asked.

Will pointed across the bar, "That guy right there...that's the guy for you."

Neil raised an eyebrow, looking over, "Who is he?"

"Just trust me on this," Will said, "I'm sure he's looking for a good dance partner right now."

Neil bit his lip and leaned over, kissing Will's cheek, "Thanks, Horton. Go get your man."

"Have fun, Neil," Will smiled, watching him walk away.

You're welcome, Derrick, Will thought to himself, watching Neil walk over to him. He sighed and took a deep breath and downed his drink quickly then took out his phone.

Will: Where are you?

Paul: Why?

Will: Just tell me.

Paul: My hotel room.

Will: Don't go anywhere, I'm coming over.

Will went to get up and saw Derrick and Neil making out on the dance floor and shook his head.

How the hell does a person even...whatever, Will thought to himself, walking out, Obviously they're made for each other.

* * *

Will knocked on the door, biting his lip.

Paul swung open the door the minute his hand touched the door. He sighed, "What do you want, Will?" he asked quietly.

Will stared at him, "I need to talk to you," he said, walking in and trying to seem as confident as he could.

Paul sighed, leaning on the doorway for a moment before closing the door, "I thought you were out with Neil-"

"Do you like me?" Will interrupted him.

"Of course I like you, Will," Paul said, sitting down in the chair.

Will sighed, running his hands through his hair, "No...I mean...really like me," he explained, "Something Neil said...got to me and I realized why you were so angry earlier."

"I wasn't angry," Paul defended himself quickly, "And, Will...I'm your friend."

Will stared at him and then smirked, getting an idea, "I had sex with Neil tonight," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?!" Paul demanded.

"I had sex," Will said simply, "In the backroom with him."

Paul stood up quickly and got into Will's personal space. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "I really hope you're lying."

"I'm not," Will said simply, "I have hickies on my chest."

"Really?" Paul asked.

Will bit his lip, "You should check."

"Oh yeah?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Will breathed out.

Paul unbuttoned his shirt slowly and ran his hands up his chest, "I don't see anything, Will."

Will took a shaky breath, "Maybe they're lower...his mouth was all over me."

"Will," Paul sighed, "Did you really have sex with him?"

"No," Will looked confused, "Were you jealous?" he asked, going to button up his shirt.

"Don't...do that," Paul grabbed his hand to stop him, "It's a nice view."

"Answer my question," Will sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I don't...look, Sonny wasn't the jealous type. I don't know if you're jealous, I've never had someone get jealous because of me-"

"I am," Paul cut him off, "I am jealous. This guy waltzes back into town, he's touching you and Ari loves him within five minutes of meeting him...he's perfect for you."

"There's one problem with that," Will said.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"He's not you," Will said before pulling him in and kissing him.


	29. Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Sometime in the future, Will and Paul are friends verging on something more and Paul accidentally finds a bunch of prescription bottles with Will's name on it and Will panics. He things if Paul finds out he's been diagnosed with a few mental conditions he'll think Will is crazy and won't be around anymore. Cue Paul telling Will he's glad Will is helping himself and promising not to leave.

Will laughed, trying to use the napkins on the table to wipe off Ari's mouth, "Okay, this is absolutely useless," he looked at Paul across the table, "Will you check my bag and see if I packed her extra clothes? I'm taking her to see my grandma and I don't want her covered in ice cream."

"Sure," Paul smiled, watching him with Ari for a moment before searching through the bag, "Um...I don't see any..." he trailed off, freezing up when he saw two orange bottles. He glanced up to where Will was still cleaning off Ari's face and turned over the bottle to look at it. Will's name was on both of the bottles and it was medication he'd ever even heard of.

"Did you say you found some?" Will asked, looking over at him. He froze up when he saw Paul holding the bottles. He swallowed, staring at him, "Don't touch those," he said seriously.

"Will-" Paul started.

Will stood up and picked up the bag quickly, holding Ari in his other arm, "I have to go," he said quickly.

"Will!" Paul called after him, "Will, just wait-"

Will walked out of the square quickly.

Paul watched after him.

Will is upset...he needs time- fuck it, Paul thought, getting up quickly and going after him.

 

* * *

 

 

Will unlocked the door to the apartment and sighed, putting Ari down in her crib before grabbing his phone. He went to shut the door and gasped in shock when Paul stuck his foot in it.

"Paul!" Will yelled.

 _"Will?"_  Marlena answered the phone.

"Uh...sorry, grandma, I'll call you back," Will said quickly. He hung up his phone and glared at Paul, "Get out."

"Will, don't shut me out-" Paul started.

"Don't!" Will yelled, "Don't...treat me like that. I'm not fragile, I don't need your damn sympathy-"

"I'm not giving you sympathy, damn it-" Paul tried again.

"Shut up!" Will yelled.

"Really?" Paul demanded, "Stop...ugh," he groaned and pointed at him, "You are so frustrating!"

"Don't point at me with that or I'll break it off," Will said bluntly.

Paul ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath, "Will, I am not giving you sympathy. I'm happy for you."

"What?" Will asked, staring at him in shock.

"I'm happy...that you're getting help," Paul shrugged, "You did seem better lately, I just didn't want to say anything."

Will continued to stare at him before smiling, "Thanks."

Paul let out a relieved sigh because Will wasn't blowing up on him anymore. He swallowed, staring at him, "So what are they...?"

"For?" Will asked, "Uh..." he sighed, "Hang on, I have a paper," he said, going over to his desk and looking through drawers.

"You don't have to-" Paul started.

"No," Will said simply, "You're my friend...you deserve to know."

Paul smiled softly, watching him.

"The one bottle was for depression," Will ran his hand through his hair, "Which...shouldn't be shocking for you. Then, uh...the other one was for a thing called hypomania."

Paul stared at him.

"I'm not crazy," Will said quickly, "It makes me sound crazy, but i-it's not-"

"Will," Paul put his hands on his shoulders, "It's okay. Take a deep breath."

Will stared at him, "You really...don't think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not, Will," Paul sighed, putting his hand on his cheek, "I could never think you're crazy."

Will froze up, not moving a muscle when Paul touched him and stared up at him, "Paul..."

"It's okay," Paul said softly, leaning in, "Right?"

Will hesitated before nodding, "Yeah, it's okay."

Paul smiled at him before leaning in and pressing his lips against his, pausing for a moment to make sure he wanted to kiss him back.

Will wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back enthusiastically, putting all the passion he had behind the kiss. He and Paul had been friends for months and he knew there was something there, he just never acted on it.

 _He wants me too,_  Will thought happily, still kissing him.

Paul moaned against his lips an wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Don’t leave,” Will panted against his lips, “Promise me...don’t leave.”

“I won’t,” Paul kissed him again, “I promise,” he said before deepening the kiss.

Will smiled against his lips before pulling away, staring into his eyes, "I didn't think...you felt the same. I didn't think you ever would, after everything I did-"

"Will, that's the past," Paul cut him off, "I'd rather think about the future...our future."

Will grinned, "Really?"

"Really," Paul confirmed.

Will smiled and kissed him again.


	30. Feel Good Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: AU where Paul DOES go give his step-nephew a kiss in the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this prompt was based off of this edit on my page: http://leavenoheartunbroken.tumblr.com/post/123698631805/awkward-family-ties

"I'm going to take Ari down by the water," Sonny mumbled, walking away with Ari, holding her hand as he did.

Will sighed, watching them. He wasn't going to go with them, knowing it would just find a way to annoy Sonny if he did. He pulled his knees up to his chest and watched them, smiling at the way Ari looked at Sonny.

He had to stay and fight for Sonny, even if he was unhappy. He had to stay for her. Will couldn't ever let her feel how he did.

"Hey, sorry, I forgot my towel," Paul said, running back in.

"Sure you did," Will snorted, resting his chin on his knees.

“God, Will, would you knock it off already?" Paul demanded.

Will ignored him, staring out at the lake.

"Aren't you going to go out there?" Paul sighed.

Will laughed bitterly, "I'm sure it would just make Sonny angry," he said before he could stop himself.

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Will snapped.

"No, I wouldn't," Paul sighed, "I don't like seeing you unhappy, Will."

Will stood up quickly, not realizing how close he got to Paul until he did it, "You enjoy it. You know eventually I'll just snap and you'll get to swoop in and take Sonny-" he yelped when Paul yanked him into the bushes, "What the hell?!" he demanded.

"You piss me off, Will, you know that?" Paul demanded.

"Well, I'm not exactly your number one fan either," Will snapped.

Paul grabbed him by his hips and smashed their lips together roughly.

Will didn't want to kiss back at first but it felt good...kissing Paul always felt good to him. Even if the kiss was rough, he could tell Paul was making sure he was okay with this. He didn't even make a move to deepen the kiss until he kissed back. And he did.

Paul kept one hand tightly on Will's hip and the other moved up to run through his hair.

Will pulled away, breathing heavily and putting his hands on Paul's chest, "This is wrong."

"You haven't felt good in a long time," Paul breathed out, "I know it, Will. Let me make you feel good," he said, kissing the side of his neck.

Will bit his lip, trying not to moan, "I-I can't..."

"Sonny makes you feel like crap about yourself," Paul said before he could stop himself, "I don't want to be with someone who does that to another person. Will, I want you."

Will shook his head, his eyes filling with tears, "I can't."

"Why not?" Paul demanded.

"Ari," Will choked out, "Ari needs Sonny. I can't let her have the feeling of a parent being ripped away from her. It hurts so bad, Paul. You never experienced that..."

"Sonny won't walk out on Ari if you get a divorce," Paul shook his head.

"You don't know that, Paul!" Will yelled.

"I do," Paul grabbed him by his shirt, "Now let me make you feel good."


End file.
